Picture Perfect Dreams
by darkhippie
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world is transported from her abusive life to the world of twilight, a world she could only dream about. Read and find out. Cullens vampires. normal pairings. mentions child abuse and rape
1. CH 1 - dreaming of a better life

I sit alone in my bedroom staring out the window at the never ending darkness of the sky. All I can hear is the screaming of my parents downstairs. I wipe the single tear that escaped as i thought of a better life, one better then this crappy life i have. I mean is this really my life day in day out crying in my room listening to my parents scream and yell at each other.

I wish my life was different maybe like twilight or vampire diaries my two favourite things in the whole world. i usually sit and read twilight or watch vampire diaries in my dark cold room. I wish a vampire would come take me away to join their family ahh that would be the life a nice mommy and daddy and siblings.

Oh let me intruduce myself how silly of me, im alyssa thorpe. Im skinny but not sickly, i have long brown straight hair that reaches my backside, brown eyes which i got from my 'real father' which mum practically hates im just your average 12 year old. im a burden says my parents. Not a day goes by that im not reminded of how pathetic i am. I live with my mother Jemma thorpe (brown hair, slightly overwight, blue eyes) and step father joel thrope (black hair, brown eyes very overwight) My 'real' dad is the man who raped my mum, she doesnt believe in abortion so she got me. Mum met my stepfather Joel thorpe two months after I was born so I was adopted by him and got his last name. let me put this short, my parents hate me alot so im reminded of that with beatings , abuse and not being loved.

I snapped out of my daydream to a crash and a scream coming from downstaris and grabbed my copy of twilight and settled in for another the long sleepless night on my hard lumpy matress, atleast it was better then the floor. I had read this book atleast 100 times and had almost finished it again to make it 101 times but it was put on hault as i heard footsteps on the stairs and before I knew it Joel was in my room and he looked really mad, he was walking towards me with a fist clenched and the next thing I knew I was flying out of my bed onto the floor but not before my head hit the corner of my bedside table. out of the corner of my eye mum had walked in and began laughing and Joel stood in front of me talking.

"Were gonna be rid of you once and forall" I heard Joel say before everything faded to darkness.


	2. CH 2 - Im in forks

_**So what did you think of the first chapter. Its my first fanfiction so i hope you like it so far. Well on with the story.**_

Alyssa POV

I woke to rain falling down onto my body and a body splitting headache. Wait a minute. rain? Fighting the rain and headache I slowly sat up to take a look at my surroundings. That one move made waves of pain shoot through my body. What had Joel and mum done to me while I was out cold?. I opened my eyes and glanced down at myself, yep still in my tank top and short pyjama shorts but my body is covered in mud, blood, some bruises and cuts.

"They have taken this to far now, beating me up and dumping me in the middle of nothing. Figures though it was bound to happen." I said outloud to myself. I ignored the pain and stood up to look around. To my right there was just forest, turning to my left there was a road, straight infront of me there was more forest and turning around to look behind I see a blury white sign about 100 ft away. Taking all of the strength I could muster i walked slowly towards it. Reaching the sign I stopped dead in my tracks at what the sign said.

'Welcome to forks"

" Forks, you've got to be kidding me" I stuttered out. I cant believe it im in forks. Does that mean Im in the book because i couldnt have been brought here seriousley I lived in Australia and thats like along way away, nahhhh im dreaming yep im dreaming.

"Ouch" I pinched myself to try wake myself up. Rubbing my arm I slowly inched myself to the ground to think.

"Ok so im definalety not dreaming cause that really hurt. Well if im not dreaming then somehow i ended up in the book and into the world of twilight. I wonder what book it is up to or if me being here has changed anything, well I better go see." I thought outloud

I stood up and began the long walk into forks Man my stomch really hurts and im Hungry. I havent eaten for a few days and I dont know what day it is anyway. I guess ill have to wait for that. I wonder if the Cullens are here at the school. I wonder if they look the same as the movie or described in the book. I wish Esme and Carlisle were my parents because they seem so loving and love is something I have never had. I hope I get to meet Rosalie and Esme they are my favourite I guess because they are both motherly something I never had but wished I did have. That would make my dreams come true but its just a dreamy mother would never love me

Snapping out of my daydream which I seem to do alot,I found myself at the end of a long driveway. No it cant be. OMG im sooo excited what if they dont like me?, Could Edward read my mind?, OMG what if Alice had seen me in a vision? With those thoughts i had begun walking down the driveway talking to myself.

"Well here goes nothing then, I guess ill just have to find out." i said.

I began thinking again and my emotions kept changing from fear to sadness to confusion to happiness to excited etc. Should I tell them I know everything about them and every detail of their lives. As I made my way up the driveway, the house from the movie, the books and my dreams came into view. Man it was beautiful. Yep i decided to not let them know I know. I mean if a 12 year old that is covered in grass, mud, blood, bruises and scars came to your door and told you that the know everything about you wouldnt you find that a bit crazy and stalkerish.

"Well here goes nothing." I said as I began up the stairs of the magnificent house to the front door. Holding onto the rail so i wouldnt fall i slowly made my way up even with the pain shooting thorugh my body. Steping up so my feet are about inches from the door I held my breath as I knocked and waited for an answer.

I didnt have to wait long when the door opened to reveal Carlisle himself in the flesh well cold marble like flesh.

Carlisle looked me up and down taking in my messy grundge looking appearance before speaking.

"Hello, How can I help you?" he said

"H H H." was all i could say before i fell into the blackness.


	3. CH 3 - I guess its not a dream

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

Carlisle POV

My wife and I were having a meeting around the Table discussing to our 'kids' about where to move next. Well Esme and I trying, the word trying, to get the kids to move. We both knew they hated moving as much as we did but we had to as we didnt age. We only had one year left here in forks before we had to move before the towns folk get suspicious.

Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett had agreed to the move but trying to convince Rose and Nessie was a different story. Rose liked it here so she didnt want to go and Nessie didnt want to leave Jacob which is understandable. The 'Kids' started arguing about it but we were all interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I didnt see anyone coming over Daddy-O." My little pixie of a daughter Alice said. Huh thats strange I thought we couldnt even smell who was at our door.

I stood up and motioned for my family to stay seated while I go sort whoever is at the door out. Walking towards the door a small scent of blood filled my nose . Human? how strange why hadnt Alice seen it?

Opening the door I was shocked to say the least at what stood infront of me. A young girl by the looks of her appearance could be no more then 9-10 years of age. She was small, very small, looked malnourished, brown eyes that looked sad and broken but also excited. Taking a closer look I noticed she was covered in mud and blood but had alot of bruises and scars. But what she was wearing shocked me. what would a young girl be doing dressed in a tank top and shorts in this weather. Poor girl. The best thing I could do was help her so In vampire speed so humans couldnt hear I called Esme, she would be able to help this child. I heard her get up from her seat in the dining room and walk towards us.

A gasp emitted from her mouth and out the corner of my eye i could see her hand covering her mouth and If she could she would be crying. looking at the girl again i noticed she was shaking but also looked nervous. I decided i should say something to her.

"Hello, can I help you." was all I said

"H H H." was all she said before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. I reached out before she could hit the floor and carried her into the house to our living room. I placed her on the couch. I noticed she didnt weigh much ill have to check that out aswell as do a full health check.

I look at my family before looking to my son Edward. Emmett and Rosalie on a love sofa across from the girl, Esme standing behind the sofa the girl was on with her hand on the girls shoulder rubbing it softly, Edward and Bella on a recliner next to the sofa Rose and Emmett were on and Alice and Jasper standing next Esme behind the sofa the girl was on.

"Edward could you tell us what she was thinking before she passed out." I said to my son as I leant over to examine the girl where she lay.

"I dont know, shes like Bella." He said with a confused look on his face as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jaspar?" i looked to my blonde empath who was deep in concentration with his wife Alice tucked into his side looking who was also deep in concentration.

"She was confused, then sad, then happy, then excited her emotions were all over the place." the empath said

"aaarrrrggghhh i cant see her at all, its like she has no future." Alice screamed in frustratiion stamping her foot.

"Poor baby girl, look at her. looks to me someone used her as a punching bag." My darling wife said as she sniffled and sighed. Thats why i loved her she was so compasionate, caring and loving. I knew already that Esme was going to treat her like her own daughter.

"Well were going to have to wait for her to wake up to find out whats going on but in the mean time im going to fix her cuts and examine her before she wakes up." i spoke to my family. With that they all left to do their own thing before the girl woke up apart from my wife. She was still rubbing the girls shoulder as I examined her. After a few minutes later I came to the conclusion that she has a concussion, a black eye, a few minor bruises and cuts and a few bigger ones that I had stitched up and a 3 broken ribs along with a sprained ankle. Now was the waiting game.

I started to pack up all the equipment I used when the girls heart beat started to change indicating she was coming to, I noticed the rest of the family has noticed the heartbeat to and had moved to there original positions from before. I turned to her as her eyes drifted open and she took one look at me her eyes almost bulged out of her head then her eyes drifted around the room looking at everyone before she managed to croak out a sentence that had me confused.

"I guess its not a dream, im really here and your here." she said

_**So what do you think. keep going or ...**_

_**read and review**_


	4. CH 4 - Old Memory

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

_**AN: WARNING MENTIONS CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE.**_

Alyssa POV

I could hear talking around me but coudnt hear what they were saying and didnt recognise any of the voices, but they did sound like angels. Maybe Joel had finally done it. Maybe Joel had finally done something nice for me and killed me. Haha who am I kidding there is no way im dead. I should open my eyes fast incase Joel was hovering above me waiting for me to wake so he could beat me unconcious again like usual but i decided against it. I remember the first day he actually did beat me to unconciousness. I remember like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

_I had just finished eating breakfast which i didnt take for granted as i usually didnt get fed only when mum felt like feeding me. its september 18 I turn 8 today but we wont do anything special apart from Joel and mum going to a pub and getting drunk while I stay and clean like i was told to. I never have celebrated my birthday because it reminds mum of that one night that she always reminds me of, her being raped and beaten and me being concieved._

_I spent 8 hours cleaning the house top to bottom it was now 7pm. I decided to sit down since i havent been able to all day, so iwas sitting down about to relax when the door busted open to reveal Joel and mum. Mum walked up the steps and Joel came straight towards me looking very, very, did i say very, very mad. If I didnt need to go toiletbefore I did now angry Joel was bad but a drunk Angry Mad Joel was worse. Slowely he walked up to me, with him staggering a bit. i coward into the couch when hes towered over my little body. His face was red as beetroot, right now i was very scared for my life._

_"What are you doing, you little vermim?" Joel seethed at me causing me to cringe and sink further into the cushions of the sofa_

_" cleaned t t the house f f for you Sir, I I Im now t t taking a r rest." i stammered out while shaking._

_"SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SIT DOWN AFTER I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE ENTIRE HOUSE AND NOT TO STOP TILL I TOLD YOU DO DO, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" he screamed_

_"Im sorry sir, wont happen again." i whispered but loud enough that he could hear me._

_the next thing know is im being yanked off the sofa and shoved against the wall. My mother walks down the stairs with a belt. Shes smiling. i think to myself why cant she love me im a part of her to doesnt she see that but no she doesnt. i see the belt and know what is coming. Im 8 years old and yes i know what is going to happen, I feel tears run down my cheeks but i know not to make a sound cause it will only make it worse. Joel yanks the belt from mums handsand he tells her to leave. He takes all of my clothes off till im standing nude against the wall. It all hapens to fast, i feel the belt connect with my back and it takes all my strength to keep myself standing. I feel about 20 whips to my back and my thighs before im thrown to the couch. by now the pain is unbearable that i cant feel much basically numb. Joel flips me onto my back and i notice his pants are undone. He makes a noise, then a sharp pain shoots from lower region and I scream out. He punches me in the face to tell me to shut up and i black out with him on top of me_

(End of Flashback)

I remember waking up two days later on the 20th of september. I realised when I was 11 that what Joel had done to me was called rape. He raped me everynight telling me that whores and sluts like me diserved it and that I owed it to him to pay off my debt.

I slowely opened my eyes and was met with the most beautiful eyes in the world, golden eyes ,Topaz eyes. My eyes went wide because I realized who these people were but to confirm it I looked around at everyone else and realised that all the Cullens were here apart from Nessie but I knew Nessie existed because Bella is a vampire. Ness might be with Jacob. Before I could stop myself the words came spilling out of my mouth.

"I guess its not a dream, im really here and your here."

_**Whooo 4 chapters tonight. Im on a roll. Its pretty easy not to get writers block in this story since some of the ideas are my life.**_

_**anyway read and review. plenty more chapters to come.**_


	5. CH 5 - Bruises and crying

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

Alyssa POV

I turn back and stare into the eyes of carlisle but I drift off and look for Rosalie and Esme. Yes I confirmed that im in the twilight book, im sitting in a room full of vampire, im sitting in a room with the cullens, and im sitting in a room with two people i would consider mothers if they let me be theirs.

I watch Esme and she smiles at me. God I wish she was my mom genetically.

"Hi sweety, how are you feeling, Im Esme by the way, and this is my family. Emmett and Rosalie over there, Bella and Edward, Alice and Jaspar, my husband Carlisle and Renesmee and Jacob arnt here so you can meet them later." She spoke so sweetly whilst pointing the family members out while they nodded or waved as their name was spoken. I just want to go over there and hug her and never let go. Shes the mom ive always wanted but cant have. Id trade her for Jemma any day.

"Im completely fine. Its very nice to meet you all." i said shyly I mean im sitting in a room full of people i want to be my family but know it cant.

"If you dont mind me asking would you be able to tell us how you came to be here, your name and how old you are." Carlisle asked with a pen and pad in his hand.

Should I tell them about my family where i come from. Yeah i should but i must not mention they are character in a book. i should give them the short version. Yeah that would be best.

"Ummm, sure. Well im 12,my name is Alyssa and i dont know how I got here. All i know is I was sitting in my bed reading a book when my step dad came into my room screaming yanked my out of my bed and the next thing i know im waking up on the road infront of the welcome to forks sign." as I said all this tears had started to flow freely down my face. i felt a chill go around me and noticed that Esme had pulled me onto her lap hugging me. I wasted no time in hugging her back strongly, well strong as I could since im so weak, and buring my face in her neck as i cried while she soothed me.

"Its going to be okey we will take you back to your family im sure they..." Esme started to say but I cut her off by jumping out of her lap as much as my body protested and ran to the nearest corner.

"NOOOOO please dont take me back ill do anything just dont send me back, please, please, please." I said with tears streaming down my face as i sank to the floor mith my knees to my chest and my face burried into my knees.

"Please, he will do it again, dont send me back." I whispered quietly so they couldnt hear but i forgot they could because they are vampires.

"Who will, Alyssa who, what will he do?" Esme had moved from the couch to sit infront of me while everyone else watched with confusion and interest i looked up to meet her gaze. A look of sympathy and worry and love filled her beautiful features.

"Please dont make me say it. please dont send me back. he will kill me this time." again words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth. Bending my head back down to face my knees i started to shake with anger. Not anger at the Cullens but anger at myself for revealing to much.

"Please tell us we wont to help you, we cant help unless we know details." this time it was Jaspar who spoke. I guess he could feel my emotions going haywire.

I looked into Japars eyes then Esmes. I stood up and was about to run but i decided against it. Should i tell them all about my life about what Joel did, does to me every night. What harm could happen? Joel was in another dimension so he couldnt harm me and the cullens were vampires who could protect me. So i agreed to tell them some of my life by nodding my consent to Jaspar.

"Before Lyssie tells us, why doesnt she go get cleaned up because she is covered in dirt and blood and stuff." Emmett suprised me with a nickname I have never had one of those before. Itmade me smile a bit ut not much.

"Umm are you sure you want me getting dirt all through your house." I said quietly fiddling with my fingers.

"Nonsense sweetie, come with me, Alice and Rosalie and we will get you cleaned and clothed." Esme said as she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs with Rosalie and Alice following up the rear. Never in my life have I felt this loved I think I love twilight more then before.

I was lead to a beautiful bathroom and was told to strip while Rosalie and Alice picked out close and while Esme filled the bath. i was hesitant but then Rosalie walked in and came over to me to help me strip but as she was about to help me pull my shirt off a bunch of memories swam past my eyes so fast that I yelped and backed into a corner shaking.

"Please Joel, no more please it hurts." I was in a bad memory i didnt realise i had said that line of words. i snapped out of the trance and started to shakely undressing myself. First my shirt then my pants. i Stood up from taking my pants off to be met with three gazes looking at the blood and bruises on the inside of my thighs. Before they had a chance to react I grabbed a towel and bolted from the room, from the house into the forest running. I ran and ran till i came to a cliff.

_**So what do you think so far. Is it alright.**_

_**i want to say thankyou to those who read my story so far.**_


	6. CH 6 - Finding Love

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

ESME POV

This poor littlegirl crying her eyes out made my non beating heart shatter. i longed to hug her and never let go. Rosalie, Alice and myself led Alyssa upstairs to clean and freshen her up. Rosalie and Alice went to search for clothes for the child while i went to sort the bath out. Alyssa was getting undressed but when I looked at her she was nervous so in a voice to low for human ears I called to Rose who was in the room a minute later to help Alyssa to get undressed.

The bath was all ready so I turned to watch Alyssa and Rose. Rose was reaching for Alyssas shirt and then out of know where Alyssa is yelping and cringing away and backing into a corner shaking. She started talking so low that if we werent vampires with super hearing we would have never heard her.

"Please Joel, no more please it hurts." was all Alyssa said. She then snapped out of her trance like state and went back to undressing. She took her top off and then her bottoms, by now all three of us were watching and taking in all the cuts , scrapes and bruises but nothing could have stopped us from going into a trance like state after Alyssa stood up from taking her pants off. There on the insides of her thighs were blood and bruises. All three of us knew what had happened to this little girl. A 12 year old was RAPED and beaten. We stood there shocked but werent fast enough as Little Alyssa grabbed a towel and bolted out of the house into the forest.

Snapping out of our state we all bolted, the whole family. We all wanted to protect her. Edward had seen through our eyes and had told the rest of the family. We all took off into the forest to search for our missing girl, it would be dark soon and it would only get colder for our little girl. Yes I called her our little girl. I want her, I need her, she needs me. We ran all together till we came to a cliff. We looked around till we found her. Standing on the edge of the cliff looking down was our girl. I walked towards here where I ended up a few feet from her.

"Alyssa honey, please step away from the edge, jumping wont solve anything." I said in a calm voice to hear even though i felt fear that she would jump.

"Yes it would solve so much, my mum hates me, im a child of rape. mum reminded me everyday of what happened to her through abuse and to top it all off my step father joel," she spat his name and tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the ocean "he raped me everyday since i was 8. You know what, im sick of being alive. Im happy that i met you. You and Rosalie would be the best mothers and i always prayed i had a mother like you both but no im a 12 year old with parents that hate me, a biological father and step father who are rapests. I want to be a kid again, i want to act 12." She said this sounding so defeated.

"You can live with us Alyssa, just please come to me. I love you." I really didnt want her to jump I lost my baby and I jumped I didnt want her to jump. I really did love her. I knew my family would agree in adopting her.

"You really love me, Ive never been loved before. I love you to." she said as she walked to me to hug me. i wrapped her in my arms. The whole family had left by now and had left Carlisle and myself with Alyssa.

Alyssa had cried herself to sleep in my arms so CarliSle my wonderful husband picked her up and carried our little girl to the house. I knew that from here on out our little girl would or should be safe. we are family. we protect each other no matter what.

_**I know its short sorry couldnt think of anything else for this chapter but it will continue.**_


	7. CH 7 - you heard that

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE, JEMMA THORPE AND JOEL THORPE.**_

Alyssa POV

I wake up to the feel of a soft matress, ive never felt so comfortable in my life. Ahhhh Im with the cullens, I keep thinking its all been a dream and that when i wake up ill be in my old musty room in my 'lovely' cosy bed waiting for the moment Joel will come up the stairs and beat me. Maybe Ive been given a second chance at a family, a second chance at a better life.

I look around the room, Im in a beautifuly decorated room three times bigger then my old room at home. There are two walls which are a cream colour with a feature wall of a deep red and the last wall is just windows that go from floor to ceiling. The bed covers are the same deep red and cream with a splash of silver here and there. There are three doors, I guess the bathroom, the closet and the exit. From what I can see it looks like its Carlisle and Esmes room. I guess right when i see pictures of them everywhere with the odd ones of the 'Kids'

I spread my fingers and palms and move them across the bed sheets taking in the texture. oh so lovely. I hear a sound, obviously they heard my heartbeat and have come to greet me. I wait for the knocking and them to enter. Ah its Esme, my dream mother.

"Morning Alyssa, how are you sweety?"

"Morning mo ... Esme, Im feeling okey but how did I get here?, the last thing i remember is standing near a cliff then nothing." Im so confused, I hope she didnt hear my near slip of almost calling her mom.

"You were standing near the cliff I coaxed you to come back to me then you cried yourself to sleep in my arms. You were exhausted so I expected you to fall asleep, Carlisle and I brought you back here and put you down in our bed. We took the spare room." Of course she was covering for them not being able to sleep. Im still sticking with the idea of not letting them know i know about them. I can see it in her eyes that she loves me, its a look ive only seen in parents eyes with their kids in the neighbourhood.

"Oh I guess I was exhausted it had been a long day, thankyou for caring for me im very gratefull." i said genuinely happy

"Well why dont you come down for breakfast Carlisle is just finishing it up, the kids would like to meet you properly." ok I guess I should, I mean its only a once in a lifetime chance to be in your favourite book.

"Sure i would love to meet them and I am very hungry." as i said that my stomach made a loud growl, well obviousley it would since i havent eaten in days

"Oh, um Esme this might sound weird but um what day is it and um year." i said very quietly.

Esme just looked at me with a confusion look plasted on her delicate, pasty marble face, she probably thinks ive hurt my head or lost my memory. She replied to me and her answer confirmed my suspicions.

"Its the 13th of September 2013 dear, are you okey?" she replied putting her hand to my head. Obviously checking my head for a fever. Yep its along the same time as my world just im in a book.

"Yes, im alright thankyou I though I was unconcious for longer. Its a relief i didnt lose track of time." I said relieved.

"Well lets get you dressed, seen as your only in your underwear and into something warm before breakfast, sound good?" the mother of the cullens said to me with an angelic smile plastered on her face. She was always motherly, I think its because when she was turned she still had the glow from her baby and love for her baby that it radiates of her.

I smiled at her pushed the blankets off me and extended my arm to reach hers as I stood up. We made our way to the bathroom where I showered and got dressed into clothes that were folded neatly on the sink. Alice I thought, with a smile on my face. I walked out of the bathroom in a pink tank top with a peace sign on it, a white cardigan and a pair of jeans. I slipped on some socks. Although the clothes were big on me they would do. I mean its not like they ever get anyone small like me visit. Alice is small but she is taller and has more meat on her bones where as im just skin and bones. Clearing my thoughts I walked over to Esme.

"well then you look much more relaxed after that, now come along dear before your breakfast gets cold." she said politely holding her hand out for me to take.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, Esme explained to me the rooms as we passed. I could smell eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, mmmmm i let the smell sink into my stomach which made it groan, rumble and hurt. We got to the kitchedn and were greeted by thw whole family. Carlisle was plating up some food while the others were all sitting around the table with empty plates which look to have been used but i know different. I reached the table and was pulled onto a chair by Alice.

"Hey Lyssie how you doing, I cant wait to hang out." Emmett said a little bit to enthusiastically for my liking. so i just smiled and said im fine and put my head down to stare at the table. An awkward silence set in for a few minutes till Carlisle placed a tray of food infront of me. Damn i dont think my stomach could tolerate it but if i didnt eat they would think i was some sort of anorexic chick.

"Thankyou Carlisle it looks delicious."i said not looking into anyones eyes or his or they would figure out im nervous well all except Jaspar who probably already suspected/knew, i didnt hear a reply so i guess he just nodded a response. So I slowely put a bit of egg in my mouth and chewed slowely savouring the taste but waiting for when it would make its reappearance. So far so good. It was very awkward eating while they talked around me.

I had eaten a poached egg and a piece of toast before I felt the all to familiar feeling of the food retreating from my stomach. With one quick glance up I bolted from the table to the nearest bathroom, now that hurt my ankle. i forgot it was sprained/injured. I reached the bathroom in record time for myself and emptied everything i had in my stomach into the toilet bowl. Let me tell you that it wasnt alot. I felt someone by my side pulling my hair back and rubbing my back in a soothing motion. A few minutes later I stopped and noticed a face cloth held infront of me so i grabbed it and wiped my face.

"I guess i shouldnbt have eaten that, thats what I get for being selfish. Im sorry ill clean your bathroom back to its original position." I said with tears pouring down my face before i looked up at the person who had given it to me. Carlisle i should have known.

"Alyssa its alright, can i ask you a question?" he said sounding concerned.

"Umm y y ou alrea d d dy asked one, bu bu but yes its your hou hou house so as s s sk away." i said through hiccups and sobs.

"When did you last eat at all?" he said still looking at me with worry and concern.

"Ummm about four days ago." i whispered quietly wrapping my arms around my body. As i said this i could hear a few gasps coming from the family that were quietly listening in.

"Well thats not good why didnt you tell us, me. I could have prevented this. Please dont keep anything from us we want to help you."

"Im sorry Carlisle." I said and with that he pulled me into a hug and we walked back out to the family where i was embraced by Esme. God I love this feeling.

"Alright now that weve got that sorted I want to do a health check on you now would that be alright." Carlisle said looking at me. I nodded. He led me upto his office where we spent an hour doing tests and talking. He came to a conclusion that I was obviously malnourished but other then that i seem to be ok. So i had vitamins and other pills to take and had to slowly work up my appetite. We walked back to the family who were all watching tv together.

"Now that thats all settled come join us for family day, but later tonight some of us are heading up the mountains for some bonding time." Edward said to me. I nodded and found the only empty seat, between Rosalie and Alice.

Before long I had found my head in Rosalies lap with her stroking my hair not realising I guess and my feet on Alices lap while we watched hunger games. I looked up at Rosalie and smiled awkwardly because i didnt know what she thought of me because she hated bella as a human and humans knowing her secret and i was shocked at the response i got. I got a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she returned to watching the movie. My life was now complete. All the cullens loved me, how much better could this get.

The day passed by with family bonding and just being together. We watched movies played games and basically mucked around with each other before it was bed time. I really loved them like my family and they treated me like i was part of the family. I slowely made my way up the stairs,after hugs from my fellow 'siblings' and a kiss and a hug from my 'parents' and Rosalie, to guest room. hopefully if all goes right my room. That night I slept peacefully and relaxed more then I had in my entire existance so far.

I woke the next morning to the light from the small crack in the curtains and Rosalie leaning in the doorway smiling with her arms folded. No talking was needed as she came in hugged me then ushered me into the bathroom to change. Once again Alice had put clothes on the bench in the bathroom for me, a light blue tank top, a black hoodie with a heart on the front and a pair of white jeans all in my size. I smiled at the thought of alice shopping for me getting all excited.

I finished showering and dressing and walked out of the room where I was startled as rosalie picked me up and set me on her hip. I mean i am small and weigh about 40kg and she is tall but still i was startled but eventually relaxed into her arms as we descended the stairs to the kitchen where most of the family were sitting around like the day before, with empty but dirty plates in front of them, Rose sat down on a chair but held me in place on her lap. I guess shes taking on the motherly roll with esme. Figures silly vampires, dont they realise I will figure it out even though i already know. Damn i just remembered, Edward can read minds i guess ill see if he reacts if i talk to him through my head cause he hasnt done anything so far to let me know he can hear me.

Here goes nothing "EDWARD i know your a vampire" i yelled in my head as i watched his reaction. Yes he cant read my mind, does that mean i have a shield like Bella. This is soo cool atleast he wont figure out i know and i can have privacy from my mind. Carlisle places a protein shake infront of me that will help me gain weight and that im able to stomach along with pills im suppose to take. I take the pills and start to drink my shake. it doesnt taste to bad. I glance around the room as i drink. Esme is cleaning the aready clean kitchen, Carlisle is reading some medical journel i guess hes read over 1 million times, Edward, Jaspar and Emmett are talking together about some game , Bella is also reading a book, Nessie who isnt here and who ive yet to meet is probably with jacob and last but not least, Rose and Alice are talking about shopping. blah I hate shopping.

I continue looking around until I see Alice zone out in the corner of my eye but try not to look like im watching her. Yep a vision, i wonder what its about. I guess ill find out soon. She comes back out of her vision with a half smile. I guess its not that bad. She begins speaking.

"Umm the Denali coven is coming and will be here in less then two hours." she said quietly.

"Who are the Denali covern" i said looking at her. Even though I know who they are they didnt know i know. They all turned to me looking shocked.

"You heard that" Alice said looking at me in shock as was everyone else as I looked around. ohhh she said it in vampire quietess. Wait how did I hear that if she spoke in a voice only for vampires. Umm this is bad. My secret about knowing their secret is slowly crumbling.

**_Soo how am I doing. Is it alright not boring._**


	8. CH 8 - The Denalis

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

_**This is going to be in rosalie Pov. i decided i havent done anyone esles POV so i decided to try it.**_

Rosalie POV

Im sitting on the sofa with my hunk of a husband watching him play his game with my two dimwitted 'brothers'. I knew Edward would hear that so i just smirked at him.

"Hey who you calling dimwitted blondie." he said to me along with a glare before turning back to play the game.

I trailed back into my thoughts of our resident human, Alyssa. Cute, adorable girl, looks so young compared to her age of 12. The last few days have been hectic, i mean a young girl turns up on our doorstep covered in mud, grass, blood,bruises and scrapes then collapses, wakes up and heads to a cliff ready to jump. She tells us how her dad raped her mom and had her, her step father rapes and beats her along with her own mother who disownes her. I cant help feeling protective of this little human. This human is very strange, we cant smell her scent its like she doesnt have one, her blood doesnt appeal to us and edward cant read her mind, its very strange. Maybe she was brought into our lives to give Esme a second chance and me a chance at my dream of having a child to care for. Yes i dont care much for humans because they could become hurt or tell our secret but Alyssa is different. I want her, I need her, she fills a gap inside me whenever shes around and I feel whole. I see Edward smirk at me and i give him a glare.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND EDWARD." I yell at him which makes him quickly turn back to his game and groan. That and I was thinking about Emmett, myself and our lovely bed.

Im pulled out of my thoughts as Alyssas heartbeat begans to change indicating shes regaining conciousness. I stand up with a look to Esme that says ill get her in a polite manner. She nods and goes back to whatever she was doing. I walk the stairs towards the guestroom open the door and lean agains the frame waiting for her to open her eyes.

She opens her eyes and looks at me with a smile. No words were needed as i walked over and hugged her then ushered her into the bathroom where Alice had left clothes for our little human. I hear the shower turn on and 10 minutes later Alyssa walks out dressed, I suprise her by lifter her into my arms, shes so tiny so it wouldnt give away the secret and with that started decending the stairs. The look on her face was priceless, it was full of shock. I walked into the kitchen to see the whole family had moved to the kitchen/diningroom to look like we have just eaten. i take a seat not loosening my grip any on Alyssa.

I see her take a look at Edward for a whole minute before she starts looking down. Carlisle places her protein shake and pills onto the table for her, which she swallows and then she starts to drink her shake. I take up a conversation with Alice about shopping as Alyssa glances around the room to see what everyone is doing.

"we should definately go shopping soon Ive seen a few tops and things i need, plus i need to get alot of things for our guest, we al..." Alice stops mid sentence and I see her zone out into one of her visions.

"Umm the Denali coven is coming and will be here in less then two hours." she said quietly that humans couldnt hear her. But we were shocked as our little human heard what Alice said. To say we were shocked was un understatement it was like if we were human our hearts would have stopped.

"Who are the Denali covern?" was all Alyssa said. that one sentance was enough to stop us all. She had heard our vampire talk. How is that possible its not normal. our vampire voices are so low that human ears cant pick it up.

"You heard that." Alice said looking very shocked. We all were.

"yeah I did, she is sitting close to me, why wouldnt I have heard her." Alyssa said looking very confused.

"Oh nevermind I thought I was talking very quietly, you have very good hearing little one." Alice said tucking a piece of loose hair behind Alyssas ear. Everyone was still in shock I could tell but had regained their composure not to freak out my little Lily. Wait when did she become my little Lily. Oh well I like the sound of my little Lily from now on she will be my little lily.

"Oh okey then, im done can we go play now." she said calmly seeming to forget the conversation looking at me almost pleading. Lucky for us, we cant afford any more slip ups like that. I nodded and loosened my grip on my Little Lily and she got up hugged me and went over to Esme and hugged her before stalking over to my hunk and pulling him away from us.

Once out of earshot and sight we all gave each other knowing looks and went around setting up, getting ready and preparing for the arrival of the Denali covern. Once done we went into the living room to watch Emmett and Alyssa play some game on the tv while we waited. To say this experience would be interesting would be an understatement. I was excited but nervous and fearful at the same time. I wonder how my little lily will cope meeting the full on Denali covern. Im sure Carmen, Kate, Eleazer and Tanya will love her, maybe Eleazer can see if she has a power. We havent spoken much since the incident with Irena, Nessie and the Volturi but i hope we can go back to how we were before. Oh man i forgot about the Volturi what would happen if they find out we have a human in our coven again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the voices of the Denali covern and Alyssa yawning when she walked over and raised her arms to be held. Yep one, two, three, four voices. Definately the Denali covern, it seems the whole family minus our human have heard them. By this time Alyssa was snuggled on my lap drifting off, I should let her sleep but she needed to meet another part of our family, our 'cousins'. I looked at carlisle for a descision.

"Let her sleep, she needs it she can meet them when she wakes up." Carlisle said answering what i was asking him with my look. The door bell rung and Esme and Carlisle went to answer it like the heads of the coven always do.

"Morning Cullens, its great to finally see you again, may we come in." Eleazer asked as Carlisle opened the door.

"Yes my dear friend, welcome back, wont you come in." Carlisle replied and made room for the 'cousins' to enter.

They walked through the front door as they were led by Esme with Carlisle following in the rear behind the covern to the sitting room that we were all situated in. I was busy stroking Alyssas hair and cheek, as it rested on my chest, through the whole greeting. I looked up to gasps and realized what they were probably thinking.

" Not an Immortal child Carlisle, please no." Eleazer said looking at Carlisle with shock and disbelief , the same expression written on his face as the other Denalis.

_**So another chapter down, more to come. **_

_**Review please i want to know what you actually think.**_


	9. CH 9 - Meeting, Observing, Loving

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

_**I know i havent done her yet so im going to do Alice POV. So here it goes. Hope you like it.**_

**Alice POV**

The Denali covern has just arrived. I knew what they would think about Alyssa when they first saw her and i didnt need to be a mind reader to figure that out. Im standing tucked into my wonderful Empath of a husband as Carlisle opened the door and greeted them and led them to us. I watch along with the rest of my coven as the shock and belief come to features of our 'cousins'.

" Not an Immortal child Carlisle, please no." Eleazer said looking at Carlisle with shock and disbelief , the same expression written on his face as the other Denalis. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at his words as you can clearly hear her heartbeat even though you cant smell her.

"Eleazer listen, you can hear her heart beating even though you cant smell her. We would never create an immortal child." My brother Edward was always the calm one when it came to dealing with these situations so he replied.

All the Denalis looked closely at our little human resident situated in the arms of my dear sister and shopping buddy, Rose. I smiled at how comfortable and natural she looks with a child encased in her arms. It also makes me sad that she couldnt have what she wanted but i knew Rose would think Alyssa was her chance of that, i could see it in her eyes whenever Alyssa was around.

Out of the corner of my eye Alyssa started to stir. Hmm that wasnt a long enough nap for her, shes going to be very tired. I hope shes not going to be grumpy.

**Alyssa POV**

I awoke to voices that i didnt recognise even though they sounded like angels. I open my eyes and look behind me and notice 4 people i never met but i knew who they were. hmm i guess i should use more acting skills to deal with this situation.

I put on a scared face and thought of Joel so Jaspar wouldnt become suspicious with my emotions. I turn my head back around and bury my face in the gap where Rosalies shoulder and neck meet together. Yay i thought i would never get a chance to meet the Denali crew. I hear Rose rubbing my back while Esme tried to coax me out to turn around. In the end Rose passed me to Esme before walking to her husband wrapping her hands around his waist.

Situated in Esmes arms as she walked towards the Denali coven, this gave me time to take in their features. Yep just how they look in the movie maybe even slightly better looking. Esme started introducing me to them.

"Alyssa sweety, these are our cousins from Alaska. This is Carmen, my sister and her husband Eleazer, and their adopted children Tanya and kate." Esme told me as she gestured to each of them as they nodded as their name was mentioned.

"Hello." I said as Esme finished introducing us. I wasnt shy anymore but more interested. I wonder if they are the same in the movie as they are here. Hmm only time will tell.

We all gradually ended up in the dining room as there were plenty of seats for all of us. Everyone had taken up conversations with each other. I gave up trying to follow most and who was talking with who, so i ended up just being passed from Esme to Rose to Alice. Alice ended up passing me to Carmen at some point. im not a rag doll or a baby but i know they dont get to have kids so if i can fill that void well why not let them baby handle me. I slowely got up, i was very tired but i was hungry and thirsty. I walked slowely to Rose and gestured for her to cuddle me. She pulled me to her and settled me on her lap before kissing my forhead.

"Rosie, umm can i have a drink." i said very quietly but i knew they all would hear me, i was very shy about asking for things as im used to not asking.

"Ill get it for you baby." Esme got up and went into the kitchen. 5 minutes later she returned with a green bottle and a plate. She placed them infront of me, kissed my head and went back to her seat next to Carmen. I smiled at her ,said thankyou, then looked at the plate infront of me. A PB&J cut into 4 triangles and a bottle of unidentifiable liquid. I grabbed the bottle opened it up and was hit with the smell of apple juice. Yummy my favourite. I leaned back into Rose very tiredly. I grabbed a triangle of sandwich and started to nibble on it. I could feel myself drifting off and before i knew my eyes slid shut and i was asleep.

**Esme POV**

I placed some food and the drink she asked for infront of Alyssa, kissed her head after she said thankyou then retook my seat next to Carmen to resume my conversation with her. Our topic, Alyssa of course.

"Shes so adorable, i can see shes been abused. Whats her story?" Carmen asked me. I took a look at Alyssa to my right and noticed she was asleep with her drink in one hand and a piece of sandwich in the other. I smiled, she looked so adorable.

"Long story short. She wandered up to our door covered in mud, grass, blood, scratched and bruises. She collapsed, then when we took her upstairs to get clean she had bruises and blood on her thighs, indicating rape. She ran towards a cliff ready to jump but i coaxed her to come to me and she did. She blurted out that shes a product of rape, her step father raped and beat her ever since she was 8 shes now 12. thats basically her story." I told Carmen, if we could cry she and i both would. I also noticed that kate, Eleazer and tanya were listening into our conversation and they looked like they wanted to cry aswell.

"Im going to go take lyssie to bed for her afternoon nap." my mountain of a son Emmett said. I watched hm carefully life Alyssa from Rosalies arms and carry her up stairs before returning abut a minute later.

"What is your read on her Eleazer. Does she have a power because I cant read her mind, Alice cant see her at all its just fuzzy, she doesnt have a scent and the only thing indicating to us shes human is her heartbeat." Edward blurted out what most of us where thinking. I myself was very intrigued and curious about our little girl. I watched Eleazer waiting for him to reply. I hear Edward make a sound crossed between a sigh and a Gasp.

"Yes she does, shes a...

so how was that. Do you want more. Well im gonna give you more.

just saying thankyou to everyone who has read my story so far and i hope you continue. I would aslo like to say thankyou to my follower of this story.

will be updating soon


	10. CH 10 - The Power

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

_**Im going to try and get a POV from everyone somewhere in the story.**_

**Jaspar POV**

The Denali coven has just arrived. hmm this is very interesting. I caught a bit of excitement from Alyssa before it was quickly changed to scared. Hmm i wonder what that was about. The emotions in the room were very different. I could feel excitement, fear, sadness, nervousness. Emmett had taken our little sibling up the stairs to sleep and was back down a minute later.

Edward said the one things that was on our minds from the start. Does Alyssa have a power, it would explain alot about her and I sure as hell wanted to find out. We all looked at Eleazer waiting to tell us all about Alyssa.

"Yes she does, shes a Hidden Shield and a strong one at that if she has it while she is human , shes going to be a very powerful vampire.." He said looking at us for our reactions. A hidden shield, Ive never heard of that before, wait shes not going to become a vampire i forbid it. Shes my little sister no way will i have her damned to this life of our.

"Care to explain a bit more Eleazer,and she isnt becoming a vampire in the near future or any future." I said to Eleazer felling angry. But he does make a point, if we want her in our life then she has got to be changed later on. Thinking of this my anger died down very quickly.

We all continued to stare at Eleazer to continue abut this hidden shield power. I got a wave of anxiousness and stress consume me as everyone was keen to find out what this power could do.

"Well, a hidden shield is like two powers combined in one. A hidden shield is like a normal shield like our Bella over there but more powerfull and strong. It allows the beholder to be hidden. The smell, the scent ,the look of the person will basically be invisible that when the shield is up. Someone walking past the hidden shield when its up will not be able to see or smell the person the shield is protecting. It will advance over time where Alyssa will be able to project it out to cover anyone aswell as her self, once she is a vampire of course." Eleazer explained. His emotions were driving me crazy, he was so excited and worried at the same time. Everyone in the room couldnt get a grip of a single emotion, i was getting a massive headache if vampires could get one.

"Wow our Alyssa is strong, we got to keep her hidden from the volturi they would definately want her." Carlisle explained with a hand under his chin deep in thought.

"Its okey Carlisle i dont see them coming in the near future, ill keep track of them." Alice said after she came out of her vision. What would we do without my beloved. From there my thoughs drifted of.

"Jaspar, remove those thoughts from your mind, i mean geez shes my sister and where trying to discuss Alyssa." Edward asked me while i looked at him sheepishly and turned back to look at the heads of the family. Sorry i thought to him.

"Well as much as we would love to stay, we must be heading off. lovely to meet Alyssa and redo our friendship." Eleazer said with the most sincerest voice. We all hugged and kissed the Denali crew ,as we all walked to the front door, before they made there way back to Alaska.

"Well that went well, atleast we got information on Alyssa that will be helpful for the future." I said to everyone as they nodded.

"Where did the Denali family go, i wanted to spend more time with them. Im sorry for falling asleep." Alyssa had descended the stairs now with sadness. we were to deep in thought that we hadnt heard her heart beat change as she woke.

"They went home sweety they do have to work aswell honey." Esme voiced once Alyssa had gotten to the bottom standing infront of the stairs. Alyssa just nodded and made her way to Esme, huggin her around the waist.

We all walked to the living room to settle in for the afternoon to watch a movie and spend quality time together. Esme and Carlisle on one love sofa, rosalie snuggled with Emmett and Alyssa on the other Love seat, Bella and Edward had taken off to go get Nessie, which Alyssa has yet to meet, and Alice and I have settle on the recliner with Alice settled on my lap. This was time we all loved it gave us time to be together and bond, afterall we have to live with each other forever so keeping the relationships together was important. I notice Alyssa production the fear emotion as she struggled to sit still. More like fidgeting in my 'twins' lap.

"Can we go outside and play im getting bored staying inside all the time. I want to get some fresh air and sun, please." Alyssa said as she looked down at her lap quietly waiting for a reply.

"Well you can go outside, we really want to spend quality time together bonding is our favourite thing to do." I replied with a quick answer not wanting her to be suspicious how we didnt want to go out into the sun. Before Alyssa could reply i Noticed Alice get tense as she is pulled into a vision. She pulled out of her vision a minute later with a happy, excited look plastered on her beautiful face.

"Yay its time for shopping, Alyssa needs school clothes and suplies." she said jumping up and pulling Alyssa to the car along with Rose and Esme.

"Okey then whos up for playstation." Emmett said feeling confused then excited as he rubbed his hands together. all of us guys excluding Edward who was still out with Bella getting Nessie and Carlisle who had to go to work. Meaning just me and Emmett . We settled in for the afternoon to play while the girls went shopping.

_**So how did you like that chapter, more to come. im updating as fast as i can.**_


	11. CH 11 - Shopping and listening in

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

**Alyssa POV**

I woke up half expecting to be in Rosalies arms where is was before i fell asleep but im in my room damn one of them put me here damn. I waited for someone to walk into my room, my room ive only slept in twice and its only been almost three days, i guess the are distracted that they havent heard me wake up. Its monday tomorrow and the kids will be going to school tomorrow. Will I be here or going to the primary school.

oh well ill soon find out eventually. I make my way out of my room and stop at the top of the stairs. I listen in intently at the top of the stairs I guess there in the kitchen/dinging room. i guess they are so deep in conversation that they havent ralised im listening in. What Eleazer say makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Well, a hidden shield is like two powers combined in one. A hidden shield is like a normal shield like our Bella over there but more powerfull and strong. It allows the beholder to be hidden. The smell, the scent ,the look of the person will basically be invisible that when the shield is up. Someone walking past the hidden shield when its up will not be able to see or smell the person the shield is protecting. It will advance over time where Alyssa will be able to project it out to cover anyone aswell as her self, once she is a vampire of course." He said. What i have a power, oh yaya how cool im soo excited. I continue to listen in.

"Wow our Alyssa is strong, we got to keep her hidden from the volturi they would definately want her." Carlisle explained worry lacing his voice. The volturi Oh god i dont want to join them, i hope my vampires keep me safe.

"Its okey Carlisle i dont see them coming in the near future, ill keep track of them." Alice said What would everyone do without Alice. Its good they are trying to protect me. I smile at that thought.

"Jaspar, remove those thoughts from your mind, i mean geez shes my sister and where trying to discuss Alyssa." I heard Edward tell Jaspar. I had to keep myself from letting out a giggle. Poor Edward.

"Well as much as we would love to stay, we must be heading off. lovely to meet Alyssa and redo our friendship." Eleazer said with the most sincerest voice. I see them appear from the kitchen/dining room and make their way towards the front door kissing and hugging each other goodbye.

"Well that went well, atleast we got information on Alyssa that will be helpful for the future." Jaspar said to everyone as they nodded. I decided that now was my time to make my entrance. I stoof at the top of the stairs looking down at them pretending to rub sleep out of my eyes and looking tired as i announced my arrival.

"Where did the Denali family go, i wanted to spend more time with them. Im sorry for falling asleep." I said as I descended the stairs. obviouley i knew tey were leaving before the sun comes out for the afternoon.

"They went home sweety they do have to work aswell honey." Esme voiced once I had gotten to the bottom standing infront of the stairs. I just nodded and made my way to Esme, huggin her around the waist facing everyone.

We all walked to the living room to settle in for the afternoon to watch a movie and spend quality time together which my family never did, i enjoyed it just like they did. Esme and Carlisle on one love sofa, rosalie snuggled with Emmett and me on the other Love seat, Bella and Edward had taken off to go get Nessie, which I have yet to meet, and Alice and Jaspar have settled on the recliner with Alice settled on his lap. This was time that they all loved, it gave them time to be together and bond, afterall they do have to live with each other forever so keeping their relationships together was important. I was fidgeting I really wanted to go outside but i didnt know how to ask but also i wanted to hear their response to my question about going into the sun. Here goes nothing

"Can we go outside and play im getting bored staying inside all the time. I want to get some fresh air and sun, please." I said desciding not to look at anyone as I sat waiting for a reply.

"Well you can go outside, we really want to spend quality time together bonding is our favourite thing to do." Jaspar replied with a quick answer not wanting me to be suspicious, but i already knew that they didnt want to go out into the sun. Before I could reply I noticed along with the others, Alice get tense as she is pulled into a vision. She pulled out of her vision a minute later with a happy, excited look plastered on her beautiful face.

"Yay its time for shopping, Alyssa needs school clothes and suplies." she said jumping up and pulling me along to the car along with Rose and Esme. Yay note my sarcasm, i hate shopping but my question was answered about school. Actually ive never been shopping so who knows i might like it but, this is Alice, I know what to expect lets see how i handle it.

I get dragged along with Esme and Rosalie towards Rosies red BMW. Ooooooh im soo excited ive never been in a car so nice like this one. Im quickley swooped up and placed into a seat by Alice, obviously shes in a hurry. Well of course school is tomorrow. Once all buckled up and settled in the car we were off to Port Angels mall. Yep the Adrenaline of driving fast kicked in and i loved it.

We arrived to the mall quickly, obviously this was Rose who was driving how could we not get here fast, Alice was behind us in her car so we could fill her car with the bags. We found parking spots quickly and stepped out. Im glad it wasnt sunny otherwise this would have been bad for the sparkling vampires. I became embarrased as all heads in the parking lot turned towards us. Well here goes nothing. I hide my embarrasment and move my little body towards my family. I walk to Esme and take her hand in my own as we walk towards the entrance. All eyes still on us so i bury my face into her side as she squeezes my arm to tell me shes there for me.

We go to every single shop. I thought i knew what to expect reading alot of twilight but let me tell you it literally killed me i was basically like a walking zombie after 2 hrs and we werent even halfway through the mall. I was so tired, I had gotten a few looks of concern from people looking at me. My face still had bruises that they could see. We had already filled so much of Alices car with bags. I was swooped up into Rosalies arms where i was able to rest. I spent the next two hours sleeping, and watching. Esme said we should get home because it was getting late and we had school in the morning. Alice could be shopping for hours more but they new they had to keep up the act of being human so we ended up going home. We stopped off to get food for me, they said they would eat later, with that we were on our way home.

We arrived at the House and noticed a car as we parked. How come Alice didnt get a vision of the people because she to was looking confused. We walked up the stairs towards the front door leaving the bags in the car. Carlisle was home, wait wasnt he suppose to be at work. He greeted us and ushered us into the living room where two people were, one man and one women both in suits. I looked at Carlisle and around the room everyone including Bella, Edward and Nessie were there all looking sad and angry.

"Alyssa this is Amelia Lions and her collegue Michael Hart. They are here from the Child Protection agency." He sad sounding down and sad. I looked at him to the suits then to the others around the house all had the same look.

"They are here to take you with them." Carlisle said sounding defeated. I looked at him wide eyed then to the suits with an angry glare. No they cant take me, i wouldnt let them.

**Another chapter down, more to come. I have alot of ideas for this story so yeah it may be a long story with alot of chapters but lets see how I go.**


	12. CH 12 - Secret out

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE.**_

**Emmett POV**

The girls all had gone out shopping, Bella and Edward had gone to pick up Nessie from Jacobs and Carlisle had been called to work. As for me I was playing COD black ops with my brother Jaspar. Im the best at games by the way, im also the strongest , the funnest and the most sexiest yep thats me Emmett Cullen. I smile at my thoughts. I slowly leave my mind and focus back onto the game where im kicking my brothers ass. We have been playing for about two hours now, time flys when you have alot of it. Were startled out of our game as we smell humans, two of them driving up our driveway.

Jaspar turns the game off and leaves up the stairs so hes not tempted at all until the others come back. I wait for the humans to knock on the door before i answer. and there it is. One knock, two knocks, three knocks, four knocks. Damn they like knocking stupid humans. I walk at human pace to the front door and open it to face the two unsuspecting humans. I smile as i greet them.

"Hello, Cullen residence how can I help you." ive always wanted to say that and im glad i got my chance seen as Esme and Carlisle arnt here. I wait for a reply as i study the two humans. A woman with dyed blonde hair and green eyes wearing a business suit containing a grey skirt, grey blazer and white button up shirt underneath the blazer and a man with brown eyes and black hair in exactly the same clothes but with pants instead of a skirt. They have funny looks on their faces im not a mind reader or an emotion man so i couldnt really place their looks.

"Oh sorry, yes are you Carlisle Cullen." the young man said to me trying to peer in behind me but my build was to big for him to do so. I smiled internally at that.

"No, im one of his sons, Emmett Cullen is my name, and I ask you again what can I do for you." I said a bit harsher then i normaly do but these people look to formal to me and i think bad news.

"Oh im sorry were from the Child Protection Service, we are here about a complaint concering a young girl living with you." The man explained and i stood their shocked, how could anyone know of Alyssa and why would they make a complaint. I motioned for them to come in with a wave and a step back to let them pass. I was to shocked and confused to speak. I lead them to our living room and gestured to the seat.

"Um ill go call my father and see if he can come home to speak with you." i said walking towards the phone and dialling Carlisles number. I wait nervously for him to pick up his phone.

Carlisle/**Bold** Emmett_/itallics_

**"Hello Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking."**

_"Hey Carlisle its Emmett we got a problem here at home your going to have to come home."_

**"Hello Emmett, what do you mean problem."**

_"Well some people from Child Protection Service is here and they recieved a complaint about a young girl living with us and so they are here stting on the couch while i call you."_

_"I think they wanna take Alyssa away from us, please dont let them Carlisle."_

**"Emmett calm down ill be home shortly, offer them a drink and dont mention anything about Alyssa, ill talk to them myself."**

_"Ok Carlisle see you soon and please hurry, bye."_

**"Bye"**

I hung up from speaking with Carlisle and went and offered the two people a drink, they were looking around the house from where they sat on the sofa.

"My father will be home soon, would you like a drink." All I got was a thats fine no rush and no thankyou from both of them about the drink. We sat in awkward silence waiting for Carlisle to get home. I hear Carlisles car at the start of our driveway about 15 minutes later. Finally i though this is becoming horrible.

Carlisle walked through the door and greeted our guests. They introduced themselves as Amelia Lions and Michael Hart. Now they all got settled and got down to business of why they were here.

"We have recieved a complaint about an hour and a half ago about a young girl in the company of a few ladies the complainee noticed were apart of your family and thats why we are here." the Young woman who hasnt said anything up until now explained to us. I just looked at her while Carlisle nodded.

"I see, am i allowed to know what the complaint was about."Carlisle said sounding very pissed off and intrigued.

"Yes, it seems the complainee noticed your family members carrying around a young girl that looks to have been beaten. Not just a one time thing but for a while and so we are expected to respond which is why we are here." The woman said to us again. Oh so they think we beat Alyssa up. Not in a million years would we ever do that. Edward, Bella and Nessie have just arrived through the back door and have taken refuge on a love seat on the other side of the room looking on at what was happening. No doubt edward had read the minds of the humans and informed Bella and Nessie.

Carlisle Just nodded at her. He then explained the whole story to them. How she found us in her state of dress, how she told us she was raped over and over by her stepdad the whole story not leaving any detail out. By the time Carlisle had finished the story the humans looked to be in tears or fighting back tears i couldnt tell either way. What they said next really made me angry.

"Well the state thanks you for looking after her but without you being her guardians we have to take her from you to get this sorted out. we will have to find her parents so we can investigate and protect her." The man said this time. I bet he didnt actually care about her he was just doing his job. Carlisle nodded his head. We hear the cars the girls had taken driving up the driveway and pulling up before parking. They got out of the car and were heading up the stairs to the front door while Carlisle walked over to the front door to greet them. He ushered them all into the living room so they could see our guests.

"Alyssa this is Amelia Lions and her collegue Michael Hart. They are here from the Child Protection agency." Carlisle said with a bit of sadness. I watched Alyssa as she looked around the room at everyone.

"They are here to take you with them." Carlisle said sounding defeated. Alyssa looked at him wide eyed then to the suits with an angry glare. I knew she would be angry and scared, i mean wouldnt you if your were being taken away from a family who has shown you more love in the few days you have been here then in your whole life. I see the tears falling from Alyssas face as she runs to Rosalie, where Rose picks her up and cuddles her as Alyssa burries her face in my wifes neck.

"P p please nooooo, i want to stay w w with my Rosie a a an and my Essy." She mumbled into Rosalies neck hiccuping as she tallked.

**Alyssa POV**

They wanted to take me away. No they cant. tears fell down my face as i bolted to Rosalie who picked me up and cuddled me while i burried my face into her neck

"P p please nooooo, i want to stay w w with my Rosie a a an and my Essy." I said but it sounded like a mumble as i was burried in Rosies neck. I hugged her tighter.

"Im sorry honey but you need to go with them were not your guardians even though we love you as one of our own. We will see each other again, we will apply to foster you and adoption later on." Carlisle said to me rubbing my back. Sure, why is my life so hard. I go from one hell hole to an amazinf family all to be taken away. We walked to the couch were i was asked questions like my age, my full name, all the stupid but important things. Esme had gone and packed my bags for me. I hugged and kissed everyone leaving Rosalie till last. I finally got to meet Nessie but it only lasted for a few minutes as i was ushered out to the car.

I ran to Rosalie where she picked me up and cuddled me like we would never see each other again. I was crying so hard.

"I love you mommy and i know your secret." was all i quietly whispered into Rosies ear so only she could hear before i left her arms in search of Esme where she cuddled me very tightly to her.

"I love you aswell mom and i know your secret." i whispered quietly to her i hear her gasp.

"I know your family secret and every single detail of each of your changes" I whispered so only the vampires could here me. With several shocked looks and several gasps I was loaded into the car before they even came out of their trances, and had driven down the road with me not looking back as it would hurt to much. Tears streamed down my cheeks. What is my life going to be like now? I dont even exist in this world

**SOOO the Cullens finally know Alyssa knows their secret. What will happen now, continue to follow and find out. **

**Read and Review. All feedback helps**

**So another chapter done. Did you like it, i hope so.**


	13. CH 13 - hell all over again

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**Warning mentions of child abuse and detailed rape scene. **_

_**Just wanted to mention that this chapter is very emotional and personal for me and im sorry if some of you dont like it but as i said at the start this story contains some of my hard times and background. Dont like, Dont read.**_

**ESME POV**

I see our little girl hug Rose then walk to me and hug me as i scoop her up. She whispers in my ear one sentence that shocked me into silence.

"I love you aswell mom and i know your secret." she whispered quietly to me so only I could hear. What she said next shocked the entire family and myself again.

"I know your family secret and every single detail of each of your changes" she whispered so low that only the vampires could here her. With several shocked looks and several gasps from my fellow coven members and myself she got into the car before any of us even came out of our trances and had driven down the road. We all came out of our trances and stared at the car in the distance. If we Could cry I would have tears streaming down my cheeks aswell as a few others. Carlisle brought us out of our thoughts with a command.

"Family meeting,now." he said in a tone ive never heard him use before. With that we all dashed into the dining room and took seats. Everyone was here, the whole family apart from Jacob but he very rarely comes here.

"Now it seems like Alyssa knows what we are. Did anyone tell her." He demanded answers. With all of our heads shaking indicating no he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well looks like we got to get her back, i dont know about all of you but i sure as hell dont want her to go back to her parents or foster care apart from us." Carlisle said again, he was angry and upset because hes never swore before. During meetings Carlisle usually did all the talking unless someone has talked to him before hand asking for time to speak at the meeting. We all nodded our agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for we got to get paperwork and things done so we can bring back our little munchkin, because i dont know about you but i got heaps of things planned for us to do and for me to teach her." My darling giant rock of a son said with a smirk on his face, which cause his wife Rose to smack the back of his head.

"Ok Emmett, Jaspar, and Edward you guys go sort out paperwork and other documents you can to get us placed on the adoption list, visiting right and foster care anything to get Alyssa. Alice, Esme and Bella can you go shopping for the essentials to make this house kid friendly and safe. Im going to go find out where shes been taken, alright everyone move out." Goodness ive never seen my husband soo demanding but when his heart is set on something he will get it just like i do. With that everyone went to do their part of getting our little Alyssa back. how i wish to have her back in my arms. I cant believe she called me Mom, which means she called Rose mommy.

**Alyssa POV**

We had been driving for what seemed like hours but it hadnt been hours, my tears had subsided about 10 minutes ago. We ended up someplace i dont even know the name of. I miss the Cullens already, would they be looking for me trying to get me back i mean i do know their secret and they do know that I know now. Only time will tell. Its my birthday tomorrow im soo excited, ill be thirteen tomorrow but im also sad because i might not get to spend it with the Cullens. This thought made a single tear roll down my cheek.

We arrived infront of giant building, this was to be my home i guess untill they did whatever they were going to do. The building wasnt a nice looking building but it looked livable from the outside. The words " SUNSHINE RAINBOWS ORPHANAGE" was written on the wall above the front door. now that was actually funny, this placed didnt even look like anyone lived here and the name was all wrong, it should read "home barely standing, just barely livable".

We got out of the car and headed into the stupid orphanage. im not an orphan i have parents and i have a loving family willing to take me i dont need to be here. We walk inside, the inside isnt any better then the outside. It stank like urine, vomit and mould. Ewwww im feeling sick just standing here, I hope the cullens come get me fast. I was signed in and lead to an office to the right of the front door. The plaque on the door read "John Withers, home runner". I walked in with Amelia and sat down in a chair I was offered, Michael was off somewhere i didnt see where he went its not like I cared. John asked more questions which I answered then i followed Amelia out and to a toy room. Where were all the kids i thought. I glanced at the clock in here, 6pm it read. Dinner time but i wasnt hungry im so scared and nervous that i couldnt eat anyway.

I was left in this room for a few hours i hadnt even moved from where i sat when i first came in, by the time Amelia and john arrived it was 9pm. They took a seat infront of me, and they didnt look happy.

"Alyssa, we couldnt find any record of you on our system or any record of your parents, are you sure your last name is Thorpe." John said to me. Well obviously im not on the system because i dont exist in this world duh.

"Yes thats what ive know all my life." i said to them both, they both looked puzzled at what to do next.

"Well since we dont know who you are and who your parents are, you will be signed over to the state placed into foster care where you will be able to get adopted or fostered, your choice as to which." He said as I nodded. Yay i can go to the cullens.

"Well Its adoption day for the kids here but you will get a foster family tomorrow so lets take you to your bed so you can rest, ok."John said standing so i nodded my answer and stood up to follow him. Amelia had stood aswell saying goodbye and goodluck to me before exiting the stupid orphanage.

We arrived at a room that was small. I see two beds one contained someone already and the other empty. I went over and sat on the empty bed after john said goodnight to me. I rested my head on the pillow and let my eye lids droop shut.

The next morning I woke to light shining in my face and coughing coming from the other side of the room. I slowly sit up in the bed wiping sleep out of my eyes. I turn to face the other bed and could now see a young girl about 5 or 6 with long brown hair and brown eyes just like mine. Shes a spitting image of when i was younger and shes soo cute. She was sitting there in her bed just staring at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I slowely stand and make my way towards her. Her eyes follow my every move. I end up about a foot infront of her bed when she shyly waves at me and says hi. I cant help but smile.

I climb onto the bed as she pats it as a gesture for me to sit. She starts talking to me about her life. Her daddy use to beat her and pimp her out to his friends, he drunk to much one day and shot her mum and himself while katie watched. Her name is Katelyn, ill call her katie, and shes turns 5 today just like myself i turn 13 today. she smiles when i tell her we have the same birthday.

"I wish you were my sister, i never had a sister." She says in a cute little voice that i couldnt help myself i pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"You can be my little sister, i never had a sister or brother either. So do you wanna be my little sister, ill protect you and love you and hug you." I said with hope in my heart that she excepts. She looked at me with wide yes and nodded her head vigourousley.

"Yes yes yes please Lyssie please i wanna be your little sister." she said with soo much excitement, I nodded and hugged her after she screamed with excitement. We both got dressed, well i helped her of course and then we made our way downstairs for breakfast. Most of the morning was spent talking to other kids, playing and waiting till the adoption day starts in about 10 minutes.

Ten minutes passed so quickley. Katie was snuggled on my lap asleep as all the adoptees came into the giant adoption room where they were able to look around. I was hoping the Cullens were going to be here. I hope they would take me and Katie i dont want us split ever. I look around but dont spot them, i look out the window. of course its sunny, they wouldnt be here then. what if they didnt know where is was i never thought of that.

I had so many couples come up to me and introduce themselves to me. They only wanted Katie or me seperately no one wanted two kids. I kept telling couples we were a package deal and that were sisters. You should have seen them excuse themselves so quickly. This went on for a few more hours. Not many kids got adopted today couples were mainly looking for kids under the age of 4. What a way to spend our birthdays. In a place where no one cared, I wondered when i would be sucked back out of the book. That was the day i was dreading.

The days went by and still nothing from the Cullens, everyday i would wait for them to show up but they never did. Each day was the same routine, wake up get katie and myself dressed have breakfast, play, have lunch, play, have dinner, shower and go to bed. Katie and I were always together and i never minded it.

It had been months and still no word. It was now march 2014, 6 months since ive seen the cullens and i have started to give up. John hired a new worker since there was only John, Kara, Mathew and Oliver working here. 130 kids needed supervsion so they hired a new guy Josh, he had black hair, brownish eyes and is slightly overwight. I noticed him always around me, i was starting to get a little scared of him. He was becoming stalkerish.

**Warning begining of rape scene**

One night after i had tucked Katie into bed after she had fallen asleep and settle in for the night laying on my back i closed my eyes but they shot open as i felt a hand cover my mouth and a body onto of mine. Josh had his left hand over my mouth straddling me. I knew nightmares of Joel will return after tonight. His right hand was caressing any part of my body it could reach. He was whispering in my ear as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Make a sound and your sister will recieve the same, so be a good girl and do what i say."He said this while gesturing to Katies bed where she slept. I nodded. He took his hand away from my mouth. Tears still streaming down my face.

"Good girl, now no making sounds or i will follow through with my threat." He said close to my ear as his tounge slid out of his mouth to lick my ear. Again i just nodded. I just lay still and quiet as i could. I had to keep the ones i love safe and if that means being raped instead of my little sister then its something i would willingly do for her. I mean no one should have to go through rape, i wouldnt wish it on anyone.

I feel his hands rubbing my small breasts through my shirt as he snakes one hand down to pull my shirt over my head. I helped him along, the faster he goes the sooner he can get out of my room before my sister wakes up. I laying there on my bed in my pyjama pants and nothing else. His hands are everywhere, groping, tugging, pinching. He quickly slides my pants and underwear down my legs and off throwing them somewhere on the gets off me and begins to undress himself. I hear a zipper as he takes his pants off along with his shirt and any other bit of clothing he has on and hear them fall to the floor.

I feel the bed dip and his breath on my neck. I knew this was it, i knew what was coming next. I feel him spread my legs and situate himself between them. I can feel his erection against my abdomen. It takes all my strength not to push him away. All his weight is on me now and its making me feel tight in my chest but i refuse to say anything, I care for my sister so im willing to go through with this for her.

I feel his left hand snake down to my lower region. I hold my breath because i know whats going to happen. He shoves two fingers into me and i feel hot liquid on my thighs, I knew i was bleeding then.

"MMMHHH your so wet for me." he purrs into my ear. No im not you asshole its blood get it through your sick mind cant you smell the rust and salt in the air. That was what I wanted to shout at him but i didnt. i Just let the tears fall.

He pumped faster and faster before he stopped suddenly. Thank god i thought. He falls to my right and lays on his side facing me stroking up and down my thigh. He grabs my right hand and places it on his penis and guides my hand. I can hear him grunting and moaning and i just want to reach over and strangle him.

His breathing changes and he lets go of my hand before quickly straddling my thighs and thrusting in without warning and not even letting me adjust to him before thrusting in and out. I felt like i was being ripped in two. Ive never felt so much pain in my life. Im clenching my teeth together praying this will end soon, i dont know how much more i can take. But i will take it for the sake of my sister.

He gets harder and faster before he shoots his load and stills. He waits a few minutes before pulling out and laying next to me. He turns to me grabbing my face.

"Grab a tissue and clean me up, now." he demands. I nod and stand from the bed, that one movement shoots pain through my body but i ignore it and grab a tissue to clean him up. I walk back to the bed and start to clean him, while he strokes and pinches my breasts.

"Good girl, your sister is safe for now, but ill be back, you can count on that ." he says with a smirk on his face as he gets up and pushes me to the bed before getting changed. I wait for him to get changed and leave but before he leaves he strokes the side of my face.

"Tell anyone and you will be sorry" he says just as he exits the door. I wait a few minutes before i get up and start cleaning the bed and myself up.

"Its ok Alyssa, you saved your sister she wont come to any harm, shes safe from him, just do what he says and she will be ok." i repeated over and over in my head. But i knew he was going to be back i just knew it.

After getting cleaned up i went back into the room and sat in a corner. Thats how i woke the next morning. Thankfully Katie hadnt woken up yet. I waited for her to wake up. i really just wanted to go for a walk to clear my head and thats what i did after I got Katie dressed and fed and playing with the other kids as i slid ot the front door just walking around the front of the orphanage.

Josh hadnt bothered with me for a few days and hadent even contacted me so i thought he had forgotten about me and i about him. So every morning i would do the same thing dress katie, feed her and let her play with the other kids before i slipped out the front door and began walking around.

I was about to walk into the Orphanage when i felt a hand slip onto my mouth and a hand go round my waste as i was pulled to the side of the orphanage. I was pushed onto my back down to the grass where one of the people i wished to never see again was straddling me with a knife to my neck. I realized this time he wasnt alone.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. **

**read and review**


	14. CH 14 - Days, weeks, months

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Esme POV**

Its been months since we have seen our little girl. We had packed up and moved away form forks because it just reminds us so much of Alyssa, we had moved to alaska to be closer to the Denali covern while we searched for her. Rosalie was getting more depressed by the day and it was very hard to be around her. Three long months, Three months to long. Everyone had gone and done their given jobs succesfully, well all but Carlisle. Carlisle had gone to find where Alyssa had been taken but she wasnt recorded on the system. The people Carlisle had spoken with said that she may have been put under Jane Doe as she might not have been in the system and that became a dead end, as there were over 10,000 children named Jane Doe in the country. A Jane Doe is unable to be fostered till their identity is found. I was upset our little girl had slipped through the cracks of the system, you hear about it but never had to go through it until now. I just knew it, our little girl has been through so much and she cant take a break.

The house hasnt been the same since Alyssa was taken from us. The Denali coven would come visit us frequently to help find her. We havent given up weve got Eternity to find her. I just hope we find her soon because i doubt Jasper can deal with the emotions any longer. The family was basically in shambles. The whole family including the Denalis were here. Carlisle had called a family meeting.

"As you know its been 6 months and we still havent found her. I suggest we go from town to town where we will split up and start searching each towns orphanages before we move on to the next, we will be searching for a Jane Doe in the orphanages. Is everyone in agreement." Carlisle looked around the table as he said this. A round of Yes, lets do it and nods could be seen and heard.

So we spent the next few weeks going through the close towns searching for Alyssa. We were looking high and low for our little girl. Over 200 Orphanages hand no luck. We decided to try our luck closer to forks and decided on Port Angeles. There was only one Orphanage, Sunshine Rainbow Orphanage.

I looked at the state of the building, how can such a nice name be given to this dump. Carlisle and Myself along with Edward ,we needed his gift, had gone to this orphange alone while the other members of the Cullen and Denali coven had began wandering around talking to people, getting clues.

**Edward POV**

We stepped out of the car and wandered inside. Its been seven months since we have seen Alyssa now, i hope shes here. We were greeted by a slightly overweight man with brown eyes and black hair. His eyes were scanning Esmes body, he had a smirk on his face, so I read his mind to see that he was undressing her and thinking about her pinned underneath him.

"Hello, My name is Josh how can I help you today." This low life human said to us. I growled so quietly only Esme and Carlisle could hear me which made them look at me. "Explain later", Carlisle and Esme thought to me which in return i nodded.

"We were wondering if you had any Jane Does here in your system, we are looking for a family friend who we havent seen in ages and would very much like to take them with us." Carlisle explained to the man, who i dislike with a fueled passion already.

"Oh ok Let me look, ummmm hmmmm, we have two a 13 year old and a 5 year old. Both have Brown hair and brown eyes." he said with pictures of them going through his head. I didnt like one of them which cause me to growl quietly again.

"Well what does it say the names they like to be called." I said getting very angry right now.

"The 13 year old is Alyssa and the 5 year old is Katelyn, they dont like to be split from each other, they have basically called each other sisters since Alyssa has come here." He explained. He was now deep in thought thinking of the older girl Alyssa pinned to the bed raping her while while she cried silently begging him to not harm her sister. i looked at his face, he had a smirk plasted to his ugly face, then stopped his thoughts to look at us again the smirk disappearing. I growled again quietly. Yep our Alyssa was here and this asshole raped her obviously threatening the five year old.

I hear Carlisle and Esmes thoughts. They were both the same. "Our Alyssa is here."

"Well are we able to meet them, please." I said getting more irritated with this man. I really wanted to tear him apart for what he did to my sister.

"The thing is the girls are no longer here they ran off about a month ago, we dont know why so if you would rather see another child it would be best if you leave now." he said thinking of how he held a knife to Alyssas throat and threatened her.

"Ok thankyou, we will be going now." Carlisle said as we left the Orphanage to go to the car. Once seated in the car Carlisle and Esme turned to look at me both screaming in their heads, 'explain'.

"I think its best that we get the whole family together including the Denalis, because from what i heard most of us are going to be needing restraint." I explained seething, i was beyond pissed. They both nodded while Carlisle drove to the nearest opening in forest where we noticed the whole family. Alice must have seen Esme call everyone so she beat us to it.

Hoping out the car we gathered in the small clearing of the forest. I cleared my throat while everyone stopped there conversations with each other. Once everyone had stopped and looked at me i started to explain.

"Esme, Carlisle and myself went to the Sunshine Rainbow Orphanage here, where i heard very disturbing thoughts from a man who greeted us. He first thought of Esme pinned undearneath him which made me angry that I growled to quietly for humans to hear," It was Carlisles turn to growl now and he did," but also when he mention to us that he had two Jane Does in the system, his thoughts went straight to the older girl of the two pinned under him naked while he raped her. She had tears streaming down her face, he had threatened her sister who is the other Jane Doe, both spitting images of each other. He mentioned both girls names, Katelyn who is 5 and Alyssa who is 13, and before you say anything it was our Alyssa he was thinking of, we asked where she was and he said that both girls had run off but not before i see his thoughts of her pinned to the ground with a knife to her throat threatening her, and now you see why im seething and very angry." I explained looking at everyone. Everyone had the same expression i had.

My fists were clenched and i really wanted to go back there and kill him, and from the thoughts of my family so did everyone else.

"Well its been a months, god knows where she and the younger girl have gone. Were going to have to keep looking, we now know shes probably on the streets somewhere so lets continue our looking and serveying to find her and the little girl." This time it was Japer who spoke up, ive never been so proud of my brother in my whole eternity i have been with him.

We all took our designated partners and were about to head off when a smell caught my nose and i think everyone caught it aswell, we havent smelt something so delicious in our lives. We all stood dead still in our tracks, no pun intended. In the distance we could make out a shadow as it slowly made its way towards us.

Stepping out of the shadows it stopped dead in its tracks and its jaw hung low just like our own.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.**


	15. CH 15 - Escape

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Alyssa POV**

Its been six months since ive seen the Cullens. I hope they havent fogotten about me. I mean i would have after this long. I was a nobody they were somebodies, they would have just moved on after the stupid human was taken away. Atleast i had my sister to love and be loved by.

I was about to walk into the Orphanage after my stroll around the front yard when i felt a hand slip onto my mouth and a hand go round my waste as i was pulled to the side of the orphanage. I was pushed onto my back down to the grass where one of the people i wished to never see again was straddling me with a knife to my neck. I realized this time he wasnt alone. Josh was with one other person. I struggled with him but remembered to stay quiet, the struggle made the knife slice my neck and face before the other person grabbed my hands and pinned them down.

"I would like you to meet my brother, names arnt important." I nodded and said a hi. I kept the tears at bay and waited for whatever they were going to do to me.

"Have you said anything to anyone, cause you do know what will happen to your sister." he whispered quietly but harshly. I shook my head and replied.

"No, i swear on my sisters life i havent." By now stray tears began falling out and mixing with the blood coming from the cuts. He nodded stroking my face.

"Josh, give me a go i wanna be inside her, i wanna feel what you felt." The friend said raking his eyes over me. Josh stood up pushed the friend away before pulling me up to wrap one of his hands around my waist keeping my back turned to the friend.

"No, shes mine not yours, i wont let you touch what is mine." He yelled at the friend before pulling my face to look into my eyes, he wiped the blood from my face to make me presentable again. Pulled my ponytail out to cover my face before talking to me.

"Now you go inside and dont tell anyone about what we did and ill meet you tonight. Remember your sister." He said kissing the side of my face that was now blood free before pushing me towards the front of the orphanage, with a slap to the butt and a wink.

I see them leave with Josh having an argument with the friend, as i enter the Orphanage i keep my head down and my hair making a curtain around my face. I walk up the stairs to my room where Katie is taking her nap. I sit on her bed and stroke her precious face. I get up, grab a towel and clothes and head to take a shower to clean up. The shower gives me time to think. I had to get out of here. Im going to take my sister and a few things and skip town and make my own way to the cullens.

Once i was freshened up and dressed, i make my way back to my room to see Katie awake and rubbing her eyes. She sees me and smiles but takes one look at my face and neck and her smile fades away.

"Sissy what happened to your face why is it cut." she says as i walk to her bed and sit on it pulling her into my lap where her hand goes to touch the cuts on my face and neck.

"Josh tried to hurt me but i got away, We have to get out of here Katie bug. He will come again tonight to hurt me. We have to run away, were going to go find my family, so what i need for you to do is be a big girl and put all the things you want to take with us on the bed while i pack. ok can you do that for me baby." I said while i stroked her back and kissed her head. She nodded before hopping of my lap and running around the room to grab things. Muttering that josh is scary got to get sissy out.

I love my little sister shes so cute, i cant believe a little girl her age has been through so much, we both have. I start making a list of what i need. i cant take to much because i have to carry it along with Katie.

Ok i thought of my list as i packed them into my back pack. 2 pairs of clothes and underwear each, bottle of water, hairbrush, blanket, snacks, money ive saved up ($200) I think that covers it, anymore and i dont think i could carry it. Katie grabs her stuffed bear that i got her the week i came to be here at the orphanage and walks up to me with arms raised. I pick her up, sling the bag onto my back, take one last look around the room then leave out the room, sneaking out the back door of the orphanage hoping no one sees me sneak away. We leave making our way down the street retreating from the hell hole of an orphanage onto the highway making our way to forks to the Cullens.

We Made our way down the highway towards forks. We had been walking for two days well mainly i have. We ran out of water about 10 minuted ago, i left Katie under a tree with the bag so i could sneak up to a farm house on the side of the highway and filled the bottle of water with the tap before anyone could notice me. I made my way back to her where i pulled the backpack on and took Her hand and continued walking. I knew we were about 3 weeks walk away from forks.

It had been two weeks now, in those two weeks i had to done little jobs here and there for people for cash and food, I needed to save money because the Cullens probably werent even there and i needed money for the future for us. We had run into a few drunk men who tried everything on me but with them being drunk i was able to escape unharmed.

I knew Katie was becoming very exhausted, she looked like she was loosing weight fast. I new we were in need of a good meal so i made the descision that when we hit a town ill get her some proper food. Making my way down the highway i noticed we were coming into Port Angeles and my lips crept into a smile. Katie had fallen asleep as it was dark as i made my way into town. I reached a section of forest and place Katie down with the bag after i pulled out some money. I made my way to a shop in town where i recieved curious glared from the customers and workers which i ignored. I got her a roast dinner and myself a sandwich and exited the store. I made my way back to my sister and bag woke her up and gave her the food. She slowely began eating.

"Katie im going to go see if anyone can tell me how far forks is from here, can you be a big girl and stay here and eat your food quietly." i told her stroking her hair. She nodded as she continued eating. I got up and made my way back into the town to find someone to help me out.

I found a nice lady who owned a resteraunt that drew me a map of how to get to forks. I gave her a smile and a thankyou and left the store heading for Katie. I was about 10 minutes from Katie when i was jumped by a group of teenager, they were calling me names and throwing things at me. Out of know where i was knocked to the ground and beaten untill i faded into darkness.


	16. CH 16 - Highway from hell

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Katelyn POV**

My sister went to get me food its only just gotten dark. Im so tired, im hungry my feet hurt but not as much as Lyssies would be but they still hurt. I wait for my sister next to a tree in a forest with our bag. About 10 minutes later my sister comes back with some meat and vegies. Yummy a roast.

"Katie im going to go see if anyone can tell me how far forks is from here, can you be a big girl and stay here and eat your food quietly." she tells me as she strokes my hair. I nodded as i eat. She got up and made her way back into the town to find someone to help us out.

Its been to long i had finished my food a while ago and lyssie still wasnt back yet. I guess she hasnt found anyone yet. I let my thoughts drift to what Lyssies family would be like. I hope they would like me I would like a mommy. I smile at the thought. I let my eyes drift shut and allow myselft fall asleep waiting for Lyssie.

**Alyssa POV**

I woke to birds cheeping and people talking. I look around from where I lay. Im hidden in some long grass so know one is able to see me. I sit up but the movement hurts. my whole body is radiating With pain and protesting at me when i move at all. Katie, omg i got to get to her. i ignore the pain and walk as fast as i can. My body yelling at me to stop. I reach the spot i left Katie and luckily she is still where i left her but asleep. I say its about 7am in the morning and everyone is getting ready for work, school or whatever it is they do on a tuesday morning. I noticed last night that it was 8pm when i went into the resteraunt to see where forks is from here. Its 7am tuesday the 12th of June 2014 i figured that out last night aswell. Hopefully i could make it to Forks by 1pm and the Cullens house by 3pm. Without waking Katie up i pick her up along with the back pack much to the protesting of my limbs and make my way back onto the highway. I notice a few cars slow down but not stop. I think its better to go into the forest since the cullens live in the forest. I take a left into the forest and continue walking.

I walk, and walk and walk. My body is ready to collapse. I dont know how much more i can take. I stop and sit down to rest up against a tree. Katie woke up with my movements and glanced at me. Her eyes were wide with shock and unshed tears. I watch her eyes roam my face and body before the unshed tears stream down her face as she crys into my shoulder.

Its okey baby, im okey. We will be home soon, my family will help us." i sooth into my little girls ear. She sniffled and looks into my eyes and nods. I wipe her tears away. We hear loud shouting coming from not far away. I look at Katie and put my finger to my lips indicating for her to keep quiet. She understands me and nods her head. We get up, i sling the backpack onto my back and grasp Katies hand as we silently make our way to the noise.

We walk for a short distance before i see about 13 figures. We get closer to them, Katie is shaking into my side, i can tell shes scared as am I. We get closer and im stopped dead in my tracks as my jaw hangs wide open along with the 13 figures. My family oh how ive missed them. All of them are here. Emmett, Rosie, Esme, Carlise, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Japer, Alice, Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya and Kate. Im so excited but sore.

I take a step forward ready to rush to them but all i do is fall to the ground as the darkness surrounds me.

**SORRY I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THERE IS MORE TO COME.**


	17. CH 17 - family

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Rosalie POV**

I stood listening along with the rest of the family at what information Edward, Carlisle and Esme had found out about our little girl. What Edward told us, made my cold, stone heart shatter into a million pieces. My little Lily was raped protecting a young girl by the man She always did look out for everyone but herself. Thats my girl. Seven months ive been waiting to here her voice calling me mommy again. I just want her so much that i actually hurt deep down . Ive been bitter to all my family and very depressed im glad she was able to escape Josh and that Orphanage. Hes going to get what he deserves, ill make sure of that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone spoke.

"Well its been a month, god knows where she and the younger girl have gone. Were going to have to keep looking, we now know shes probably on the streets somewhere so lets continue our looking and serveying to find her and the little girl." Jasper spoke up.

We all took our designated partners and were about to head off when a smell caught my nose and i think everyone caught it aswell, we havent smelt something so delicious in our lives, I could smell strawberries and lavender. We all stood dead still in our tracks, no pun intended. In the distance we could make out a shadow as it slowly made its way towards us.

Stepping out of the shadows it stopped dead in its tracks and its jaw hung low just like our own. It was our Alyssa and the little girl Katelyn, Alyssa took a step forward when her eyes rolled back and she collapses pulling the little girl Katelyn with her.

"Lyssie, kate." i hear Esme shout and run over to them. I follow aswell and drop to my knees infront of the girls the same as Esme did.

"Carlisle, help them." Esme all but pleaded and he was at her side within seconds checking the girls. The rest of the family all stood close but not to close so Carlisle could work on them.

Alyssa was breathing but looked to have been beaten, i had pulled little Katie to me and cradled her while she cried for her sissy. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her as i watched Esme Cradle Alyssas head in her lap while Carlisle inspected her wounds.

"Shes been beaten but its not that bad, she will recover, just a few bruises, cuts, a few bruised ribs and a concussion." Carlisle explained, thats till alot of injuries for a girl her size. Katie isnt that big either. She is 5 but was very small for her age im glad shes not harmed, i think im becoming attached to the young girl sitting in my lap drifting off.

I hear Alyssas breathing change indicating that shes waking up. I smile, both my girls will be in my arms very soon. Alyssas eyes opens and lock straight onto Esme with a big smile plastered in her face she returns the smile before placing a kiss on the crown of Alyssas head.

**Alyssa POV**

I wake with my head in a lap. I look up and lock eyes with Esme my mom. I smile at her which she returns and then kisses the top of my head. I look around and notice Carlisle next to Esme and Rosalie on my left holding my sister. Katie looks to be drifting to sleep. Im glad shes safe in the arms of my big sister slash mommy. I look over Rosalies shoulder and notice all the the family including the Denali covern are here. I knew they were looking for me, i knew they loved me. Its only a matter of time before im sucked back into my own world but i wish hard that it wont happen and i can stay here forever.

"I missed you guys, i really wanted to stay with my family. I really want to stay with you. Me and Katie we would like to stay please, i havent told her that your vampires. You can tell her when your ready but please let us stay with you." I cried into Esmes lap as she stroked my hair.

"Weve already put in the paperwork for you to stay with us baby. You and Katie will stay with us." Esme said. I hugged her tightly. I am so happy.

"Oh ive missed you mom, mommy and dad." I said looking at Esme, then Rosalie and lastly Carlisle. I notice Katie stir and i look in her direction. She looks at me and lunges for me. I hold her im my arms as we cry.

"Were home baby girl, were home with our family." i whisper in her ear as i kiss and run my hand through her hair. We stand up and I pass Katie over to Esme as i wrap my arms around my mommy Rose.

"Katie, id like you to meet our new family. This is our Mom Esme, Mommy and sister Rosalie, daddy Carlisle, our siblings Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward and Nessie. And our cousins, Eleazer, Kate, Carmen and Tanya. Alice and Jasper are married, Bella and Edward are married, Carlisle and Esme are married, Eleazer and Carmen are married and Rose and Emmett are married. " I explained to my little sister who nodded.

"I love you all to and nice to meet you." Katie said in her cute voice looking shy. This made all of us smile.

"Mom, umm can we go home now." My little sister said to Esme in her quiet voice.

"Yes baby, were all going home now." Esme replied kissing her youngest daughters head.

We all piled into cars we came in and headed off to the house they resided in now. I cant wait to start my life with them with no interuptions nothing.

**Well what did you think of this chapter. more to come. **

**Read and review. feedback is muchly appreciated.**


	18. CH 18 - Water and snuggling

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Alice POV**

Ever since i saw Katie in my visions i knew she was going to be my shopping buddy with Rose and a part of our family. She was just so adorable in my visions, but when i met her in the forest with Alyssa adorable didnt even describe her, we were considered to look like angles to humans but the light Alyssa and Katie stepped out into made them look like angels. I actually thought i had finally died and gone to heaven. Even with us vampires standing in the dark, overgrown forest the humans would find the only sunlight patch to step out into. Everyone in my family loved Katie and Alyssa. How could we not love them. Besides Nessie we havent had a child in the house for a while and now we have two. This means more people to go shopping with and more people to get stuff for. ooooooh imagine the shopping trips and the cute little clothes.

With Alyssa and Katie here everyone gets something out of it besides love. Emmett gets two kids to muck around with, Jasper gets someone to teach, Esme and Rose get two children to love, adore and do everything for them, Carlisle gets to study and fix any injuries they get , with me seeing the future we will be in for alot of injuries and tears, Bella and edward get another two sisters to protect and tease and Nessie gets two play mates. Nessie may look 17 but she really is 14. And for me I get more people to shop with and buy for, Life couldnt be any better. Maybe if they become vampires then it would become more awesome, but thats not for a while.

Our ride home was very entertaining to say the least. Esme, Alyssa, Rose, Katie and myself have gone in Rosalies Red Bmw. Following us were Carlisle , Jaspar and Tanya in Carlisles silver mercedes, behind them were Bella, Edward and Nessie in the silver volvo and following in the rear were the Denalis and Emmett in Emmetts Jeep.

Our car was radiating with the sound of giggling little girls. Katie was situated in the middle giggling with Rosalie on her left as she was tickled by both sides and Myself on her right so we could protect Katie If need be since she wasnt in a car seat. Esme was driving with Alyssa chatting away in the passenger seat. We were making funny faces, jokes and basically doing anything to entertain 5 and 13 year olds.

We arrived home to our house in Alaska. All four cars pulled up into the garage where we all exited the cars and headed into the Lounge room. The Denali coven had left a few minutes ago saying that they were going to leave us to get reaquainted.

Esme, Carlisle and Katie were on one sofa, Edward and Bella on a recliner, Emmett and Rosalie on the other recliner while Nessie and Alyssa bonded on the floor infront of the sofa that Carlisle ,Esme and katie sat. Jasper and I were on the other sofa across from everyone.

We all just sat, watched and conversed with each other as the little girls got to know everyone. I turned to face the sofa that contained Esme, Carlisle and Katie. Katie was in her element snuggled between Carlisle and Esme. She had her head resting on Esmes side while she laughed at emmett making her laugh.

"Emmy you silly boy." katie giggled out at she played with Esmes fingers.

"Me no boy me man, silly Katie." Emmett said puffing his chest out and pointing to it as he talked to katie in a caveman style voice. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head, this made us all laugh. Sometime my big oaf of a brother can be soo silly and childish but we wouldnt have him any other way.

"Will Katie and myself be going to school mom." Alyssa said looking over at Esme. Esme nodded, while a grin snuck up onto Alyssas little face.

'Yes, I will inform the school so they will have everything ready for you on monday, which mean it gives us 6 days to organise everything." Esme spoke to Alyssa who still had the biggest grin on her face that was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Yay i love school, thankyou mom." Alyssa screamed with joy as she ran an hugged and kissed everyone before settling into Rosalies lap. We all had to cover our ears damn she could be loud.

My thought of Alyssa being loud made Edward smirk at me. I could see his stupid smirk in the corner of my eye. it got bigger and bigger. Arrrrg EDWARD STOP LOOKING INTO MY MIND i yelled in my head.

"I go school to mom." Katie turned her head looking at Esme. This made us all smile, Nawww she was juts to cute.

"Yes, you will go to school to sweety." Esme said lovingly to Katie as she stroked her hair. This made katie grin and let out a big squeal. Ouch my ears. Mental note get ear plugs or got to get use to the squeals of little girls.

"i never go school before" she said sounding very excited laughing as she finished her sentence. We all laughed along with her.

We hear Katies tummy rumble in sinc with Alyssas which sends off another round of giggles and laughs. Esme went to the kitchen to make the girls a sandwich before they go to bed. She came back a few minutes later with two plates containing a sandwhich each and two bottles that smelt like apple juice. Once they girls ate their sandwiches it was getting really late so we took the girls up the stairs for baths and to get ready for bed. While we took care of the girls, all the guys ,Bella and Nessie are going to go hunt. I knew we would have to talk to Alyssa about what she knows about us but i dont see that happening in the near future as Carlisle has made a descicion yet.

**Alyssa POV**

Im soo happy right now. I get to be with my family and i get to go to school aswell as Katie. I follow Esme whos holding Katie, Alice and Rosalie are holding my hands as we walk up the stairs. We are led to a room similar to the one I had in forks but it is much colder here. The room is big. There is a big bed with white frames in the middle of the furtherest wall that has purple bed covers, a night stand occupied a spot on each side of the bed, a few shelves with pictures of the family standing on them, a makeup bench with a mirror and chair, and two single sofas in the corner facing the wall that is just all glass windows looking out over the never ending scene of white snow. I think this is my favourite room in this world. I know i will remember it for a long time. I pulled from my thoughts as i am scooped up by Rosalie and taken into the bathroom where Esme is filling the Bath up for us.

We strip out of our clothes and get put in the bath, Ive never had bubbles in my bath before. Katie really loves all this attention, i know i sure do. We giggle and splash around with each other. Esme has 2 wash cloths, she hands me one and then turns to start washing Katie. I take the time to look around. My eyes land on Rosalie who is in a conversation With Alice.

A grin sneaks up onto my face. I slowley grab the wash cloth and dip in in the water. I make sure no one is looking before throwing the cloth towards Rose. It lands smack bang in the middle of her back. I laugh when she turns around.

"Oopsy, sorry mommy it was an accident." I said in my sweetest voice. She slowly walks towards me with a grin on her face. Uh oh.

"Oh, it was an accident was it."she says. I see Alice in the background laughing. She already knew what was going to happen. uh oh im in deep trouble now.

Rose is infront of me now with her hands on her hips. Im sitting there in the bath looking up at her waiting for what shes going to do to me. Rose reaches into the bath and starts tickling me. Shes making me laugh so hard im finding it hard to breath but its soo fun. A water fight then breaks out. I ended up plashing Esme who in return had splashed Alice trying to splash Rose.

"Esme, these are my new clothes and they are my favourite." Alice whined to Esme, while I giggled at her face. Alice was wearing, black skinny jeans, black and white striped off one shoulder shirt with black heels. She realised she was already wet so why not join in the fun.

In the end Rose, Esme and Alice along with us two humans are saturated. Esme had gotten some towes and wrapped us in a towel each. We start exiting the bathroom when we hear Rose squeal as she slips and falls onto her bottom and lets a big squeal out. Where all holding our stomachs while we laugh. We look around the bathroom and there is water everywhere but right now where not fussed cause were all covered in water and the sight of Rose on the floor made it more funnier..

We walk out into the room were we all go get changed into our pyjamas. We meet back up in mine and Katies room. Katie and I were in onsies with atracked feet, mine is purple with white hearts on it and Katies is pink with white hearts. Esme comes in first with pink striped flannelette pyjama pants and a pink tank top. Rose and Alice were in the same as Esme but Alices was in blue and Rose in red. They tucked us into the big bed with a kiss to the top of our heads

"Mommy, can you , mom and Alice stay with us, we can have a sleepover, please." She nods and so do the others. They hop in the bed with us. Me and Katie in the middle with Rosalie next to me and Esme next to Katie, with Alice wanting to sleep on the floor, even though i know they dont sleep but its for Katies benefit. I see Katie snuggle back into Esme while she grips the front of my shirt and thats when I snuggle back into Rose and I drift off into a happy and restfull sleep.

**More to come hope you like it.**

**review plz i need feedback.**


	19. CH 19 - hunting

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**Emmett POV**_

We had finally found Alyssa, well she found us accidently but still. She was now with us along with a new little small fry human Katie. Ohhhhhh this is going to be fun. I got new pranking buddies and new victims to prank. We had found them in the forest that we were in having a family meeting to discuss the best way to go about looking for Alyssa , but fate on our side had brought Alyssa and Katie to us.

We had driven home and relaxed in the living room all snuggled up talking, bonding and just being with each other. Well I was thinking of pranks but no one but Edward needs to know that. I smirk at Edward who i know is reading my mind. He just grimaces as i switch to Rosalie and I. Yep thats the way to get rid of the pesky mind reader.

All us guys really needed to go hunting aswell as Bella and Nessie. Lyssie and Katie boo had come to kiss and hug us all goodnight as Esme, Alice and Rose were talking them uf for a bath. We hear the girls that werent coming hunting go into the bathroom. The remaining members of the coven headed out of the house and into the forest. Oh goody yes time for lion, yummy. So we all scattered to find our favourite animal. I headed up the mountain with one thing on my mind, Payback.

"Here kitty, kitty,kitty." I taunt looking for lions. I see one in my vision, its not far off about 100 feet for so. I take off after it. I gain on it and jump into a tree. I love playing with my food it makes it all the more fun. I jump infront of it and it growls at me. I just laugh, stupid lion.

I tap the top of its head and jump out the way as it swipes at me.

"Hahaha missed." I laugh out. I do this for a while before it gets tired.

"Damn, why cant they ever go for longer." haha thats what he said. Oh yeah im funny.

I watch as the lion falls to the ground. Oh well. I leave the lion alone to sleep because its not very fun draining something thats not putting up a fight as you suck them dry. Im about to head off to actually drink something when Nessie steps infront of me with hands on her hips.

Damn caught again. I put on a sheepish smile and wave. Im about to get in trouble by a 17 year old who is literally only 12.

**Renesmee POV**

I watch Uncle Emmett play around with the lion, I really hate how he does that. He taunts it but doesnt eat it. The lion is looking tired and it falls to the floor to sleep, I decide now to make my appearance.

I step out so Uncle Emmett can see me. I watch him smile sheepishly and wave at me. Oh he knows hes in trouble now.

"Uncle Emmett, how many times has the family told you not to play with your food." I scold Uncle Emmett. I sound like his mom not his neice. Hes such a child.

"Sorry Nessie, i cant help it. I do it to get my motivation up, please dont tell." he begs with me.

"Ok I wont tell but no more playing with your food." I say unfolding my arms. He nods his head, hugs me and takes off to hunt. Seriously i thought i was the child vampire in this family.

I decide i need to finish hunting before meeting up with the others who were hunting. I take off in search of the deer i smelt. I find it, tackle it and then drain it. I only need a little blood because i can eat human food. Once if finished the deer I bury it and head off to meet the rest of the family. I arrive at the meeting point and notice, Dad, Mom , Grandad and uncle Jasper are there but no Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmet what are we going to do with you? i thought.

**Carlisle POV**

My wife had daughters part from bella had gone up stairs. The rest of us had to go hunt. I kissed my wife then we headed out.

We all made it into the forest where we all scattered to hunt. I had taken down two deers and a bear and was now full. I made my way back to the meeting place and was the first one there. I waited for the others to return which wasnt long.

The whole group was now here. Emmett took his time but still he was now here. We made our way back home. I really needed time with my wife. Im going to make arrangements to take my wife out tomorrow, it has been a while and i think we needed it.

We reach home and scatter to do our own things. I walk upstairs to search for my wife. I walk into the Alyssas and Katies room and find my wife and most of my daughters snuggled together, onyl two sleeping. I grabbed my camera and took a photo of them. A perfect picture for the mantel.

My wife and daughters, the vampire ones, look at me and smile. Obviously not able to move because of our human daughters snuggled in with them. I walk over and kiss all my daughters heads then make my way over to my wife and kiss her lips passionatly but not to full on as my kids are in the room.

I leave the room after they start a conversation up together while the girls sleep. What a perfect family. I hope nothing ruins anything for us. I still have to talk to Alyssa as to what she knows so I have decided that Ill take my wife out for two days then when we get back ill have a family meeting while Katie is sleeping to discuss everything.

I really want to know everything she knows about us. She said she knew in detail all about us and our changes. I hope she doesnt no all of our changes in detail. Now i was very curious but i had to wait i needed time with my wife alone. Stress was getting to me. 5 hours and the girls will be awake and then i can talk to my beautiful mate for life.

Im startled out of my thoughts with my cell ringing. Work flashing on the screen. I aswer the phone. An emergency, im required. I said i would be there soon and hung up. I slam my head onto my desk and leave it there for a few minutes before quickly getting up to change and head off to work. Im farewelled with with a few byes and see you laters.

**So what do you think, more to come.**


	20. CH 20 - wolves

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND WAS IN A PLACE WHERE I COULDNT ACCESS INTERNET. ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

**Alyssa POV**

I woke to cold arms around me and talking. I look and realise Alice, mommy and mom had stayed in the room with Katie and I, like they promised. I looked up, I had been on my side with my face in mommys chest with katie snuggled into my back and mom behind her. Alice was now at the end of the bed watching. She had obviousley been talking to mom and mommy throughout the night.

"Morning sweety." Mommy said to me as she after she kissed my head. I looked at her then turned so im laying on my back looking at everyone else. Katie was slowly waking now as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. A smile was now stuck on her face as she looked to me then to everyone around us.

"Morning everyone, what are we gonna do today mom." I asked looking at mom while playing with Katies hands. Alice and Mama had gone to get ready for school. I decided i would call Rose mama now because im getting to old to call her mommy now Katie is calling her mama aswell so there is no confusion.

"Well the others have to go to school and Dad has work so its just you two and me." she said smiling. I nodded

"But i want school to mom, please." Katie asked begging with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Mom explained that she gets to go to school soon but the school isnt ready for us yet, Katie agreed that she could wait but still wasnt happy.

Mom pushed katie and I into the bathroom to get ready for the day while she goes and gets breakfast for us. We were done about 15 minutes later, I was in denim shorts and blue tanktop with sneakers and Katie was wearing a pair of denim overals with a pink shirt and sneakers. Its not to cold and its not to hot but there is still no sun. We walked hand in hand down the stairs to the kitchen but before we could reach the kitchen we were scooped into big giant cold arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." Katie and I squealed. I look behind me and notice its Emmett, of course it would be.

"Emmy you scared me, you silly teddy." Katie said after her shock of being scooped up. Emmett had put me on the floor while he kept Katie to tickle her. She was laughing very hard now. Emmett deposited Katie on a chair as I walked to the chiar beside her. Mom placed a plate of Jam toast infront of each of us. I miss vegemite. (**my character is australian like me)** She also placed a cup of juice infront of us aswell. By now all the kids had come down and were about to head off. They kissed and hugged us as they exited the door towards the garage. We dug into our food while mom cleaned the already clean kitchen. I had to smile at that.

We finished our breakfast and put our dishes in the sink while mom cleaned. We watched her finish cleaning before she led us outside so she could do her gardening.

"Stay close ok girls." Mom said to us. We nodded. Katie and I started playing tag and hide and seek. I could hear running water so I wanted to go to the water.

"I hear water lets go find some fish or catch bugs in the water." I tell Katie as we walk towards the sound of water.

Katie and I are jumping around near the water. We are trying to catch bugs and tadpoles with no success. Im having so much fun that I totally forgot the wolves land is just infront of us. I finally realised that the wolves land was infront of us when I see two wolves infront of us. I recognise them by their colour fur as Embry and Paul. They notice us as we notice them, Katie hides behind me and is shaking. They run off back into the forest and I realise that they can smell Cullens on us. Uh oh this is not good. What must the wolves think smelling vampires on us.

I grab a shaking Katie and run off to find mom, she can call dad and go sort out the wolves because I think that they might think we were kidnapped, i dont want my family getting introuble for breaking the treaty. I race as fast as I can to find mom.

"Mom, mom , mom moooooooooooooooooooooooooooom." I yell even though i know she could hear me but it was urgent. I see her running towards us at a fast human speed. She stops in front of us looking at us in worry.

"What, what is it, are you hurt, did you fall." she blurts out to fast. Worry laced into her voice, typical Esme. This is why she is a great mom i mean she so loving, caring , nice and basically all the things i wanted my mom i hope ill never have to see any of my family again.

"Wolves they have seen us, I think trouble is coming, let dad know." I say breathlessly to mom. Mom had scooped Katie up into her arms as she was tired from running, well me dragging her, and grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the house. Katie had fallen asleep while we were walking. We arrived at the house to see all the Cullens home including Carlisle rushing towards us. Mom rushes upstairs to place Katie in a bed before meeting back with the family.

"I had a vision Katie and Alyssa were at the border playing and the wolves ended up there because i lost them, so i told the others and here we are, but I also see us now.." Alice yelled out as a way of explenation to us but was cut off when her head snapped towards the forest.

"The wolves are here, and they dont sound to happy." Edward said. Of course he could read their minds. I knew they thought the cullens have me and Katie against our own will but they will see that we want to be here.

**Alice POV**

The wolves were fast approaching and I bet by the look on Edwards face that they were angry at us for breaking the treaty. Which of course we didnt, we would never do that.

"3 minutes and approaching fast." I announced. We all were facing the direction the wolves were coming.

There here and they didnt look happy. Good thing we had Edward to help us communicate because i believe this situation calls for it. Esme and Rosalie had put themselves between the wolves and the two humans.

"Edward what are they thinking. Their emotions are almost wanting me to rip someones head off." My empath said who looked exactly like he said.

**Edward POV**

The wolves were fast approaching I read from Alices vision and from their thoughts they were really really angry. We were standing on the front lawn waiting on them to come into view.

"Edward what are they thinking. Their emotions are almost wanting me to rip someones head off." My empath brother said

"They are angry that we broke the treaty and they want a decent explanation or they wont hesistat to kill us." I replied. There were 7 of them Embry, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul but there was a new guy Kris. They all were basically thinking along the same lines.

Sam made his way to the front while the others spread out around the area to cover all exit points.

"Speak for me bloodsucker, I want to know why you broke the treaty. Why do you have two humans in your residence." Sam said to me. I nodded but gave him a glare as he called me bloodsucker.

"He wants to know why we broke the treaty and why we have two humans with us." I translated for Sam

Carlisle (**Bold)**/ Edward speaking for Sam (_Italics)_

**"We didnt break the treaty. Alyssa wandered to our house. She was malnourished and had been beaten which later she confirmed. She was taken from us by CPS and put in an orphanage where she was raped and met Katie and 7 months later she was beaten on the run where she found her way back to us and here we are. We dont want to harm them and we do not intend to turn them in the near future." **

_"How do we know your telling the truth."_

**"Ask Alyssa yourself and she will confirm it."**

_"Alright I will change back and ask her myself."_

Sam walked into the forest along with the rest of the wolves and and walked back out in their human form. I looked back at Alyssa who was behind Esme holding tightly to her waist.

"Alyssa come and tell Sam your story." Carlisle motioned for Alyssa to come stand by him. She released her grip on Esme and made her way to Carlisle where she took ahold of his hand and tucked herself into his side. I woud be afraid of them if i was her and human.

"How do we know you didnt threaten her into telling us what you wanted us to hear?" Jacob announced. Even though he was imprinted to my daughter i still didnt like him that much. Right now my like for him was decreasing.

"Jacob shut up, Carlisle, Ill show them, I can show them the truth."Nessie announced walking towards Sam giving Jacob a glare. She placed her hand on the side of Sams face to use her power.

It was a whole minute before Nessie released her hand from Sams face. He looked sad but happy. Sad that Alyssas life was so bad but happy she was not held against her will and that she escaped her home.

"Ok the treaty was not broken but we will be watching." Sam said looking around at all of us. I noticed Kris's thoughts were very weird and I looked towards him and realised what it was , I was about to say something to everyone but before I was about to speak I was beaten to it by Sam.

"Kris has Imprinted."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, DO YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE**

**FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS WOULD REALLY HELP**


	21. CH 21 - imprint

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYON ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**I ALSO DONT OWN STEPHAN SALVATORE FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES HIS NAME IS JUST MENTIONED IN MY STORY.**_

**KRIS POV**

We had gone to the Bloodsuckers house to talk about the broken treaty. The human that was hiding behind the leaders mate stepped out to tell Sam her story. As soon as she stepped out my heart stopped. Never in my life had i seen such a beauty, her long brown soft hair shining in the little light forks had, her piercing bright brown eyes that made me melt when her eyes met mine. I knew now that she would be mine. I knew i had to be around her, never let her out of my sight. Finally i thought my beauty. So this is what it feels like to imprint, its such an amazing feeling.

Jacobs mate, I new as Renesmee had used her power and had shown Sam the truth. I hadnt taken any notice of anything around me, i was staring at brunette beauty infront of me.

"Kris has imprinted." Sam announced. Dont I know it. Its about time to, but im really lucky to get an imprint this beautiful.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. All the bloodsuckers were giving me death glares while my pack was smirking. Uh oh not a good idea i guess.

**Alyssa POV**

"Kris has imprinted." Sam said. Really thats great im happy for him. He is very good looking with his black hair,green eyes, rocking hot body with the tatoos total chick magnet, the imprintee is lucky. I look around and notice everyone staring at him. My family all had glares, wait a minute im the only one he could have imprinted on. OH MY GOD, WHY. Hang on wait Yay me.

"Kris you Imprinted on me." I said suprised and shocked. Wait i get a rocking hot guy imprinting on me oh yaya. I really wanted Stephan Salvatore from Vampire Diaries but a werewolf can be second best. Im so happy. I stopped thinking of going back to my own world days ago, might as well not ruin my time here with thinking of them back home.

Everyone got over their shock of Kris being my Imprint and were looking from me to Kris. I just shrugged. Before anyone could speak I quickly adressed everyone.

"Yeah its a suprise for me, yes Kris may be around often now but it happened so get over it everyone." I said looking at everyone getting my point across. Everyone agreed but were not to happy and the wolves all went back into the forest to go home apart from Kris who i knew would want to talk.

"Umm privacy, please and no listening in." i said as my family made no movment. They all reluctantly walked into the house even though i knew they really wanted to be outside with me. Kris walked over to me and we stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well im sorry i imprinted on you but I have to tell you that your the most beautiful angel ive ever seen. I want to know what our relationship is going to be like. Im willing to make you happy." He said to me nervousley.

"Dont be sorry it cant be helped. Right now i just want to get to know each other so you can say we are dating but i want to go slowly." I said watching his reaction. He smiled and hesitantly grabbed my hand which i all but accepted.

"Would you care to take a walk with me so we can talk and get to know each other." He said turning me to look at him in the eyes. I nodded and with that we walked into forest. Who knew being surrounded by a beautiful forest and a really hot, sweet guy would be a part of my life, never in a million years would my life be as picture perfect as it is now. Its almost like a picture perfect dream.I knew my vampire family had heard me even though i demanded them not to listen in. I look over my shoulder and notice most of them at the window. Yep silly vampire family so nosey but they still love me and I them. I smiled at that, i had a loving family and boyfriend.

Kris and I walked hand in hand around the forest for 2 hours. We finally settled near a bunch of rocks that was on the edge of a small clearing. I look out at the clearing and its full of flowers,butterflies and birds. The sun shining down on the area makes it look like heaven. It is similar to Edward and Bellas meadow but this one is smaller.

"This can be our special place, what do you think Kris?" I said looking at the meadow before looking at him for his answer.

"I agree its beautiful and represents you so yes i would like this to be ours." He says sweetly taking my hand in his. God does this guy have any bad things about him, hes basically perfect. I mean he looks to young to be this mature.

We stay on the rocks and look out into the clearing, we talked about everything, i told him all about my life apart from the being sucked into the book part. He looked sad at me but i playfully punched his shoulder.

"Its ok im safe now with my new family and now you." I said with my head down. He hugged me and we continued walking.

He told me all about himself. He is 15 just phased at 14, had two younger siblings, two brothers who were twins that both died along with his parents in a car crash when they were 9 and he was 11. He was at a friends house for the first week of summer and his family were coming to pick him up to go on a family vacation. He was sent to live with his godmother Emily who is also his cousin. It was my turn to look sad but he said the same thing to me like i had said to him.

"I should really get you back, your family will be worried." He told me. It had become dark so we began walking back to the House I lived in with the Cullens. We were walking when Kris's hand stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it." I said looking confused and scared. I tried to look into his eyes but they were looking frantically around.

"Vampires, not your family, about 4 of them get behind me." He explained to me looking around while i stepped behind him wrapping my hands around his waist as i looked around aswell.

A few seconds later the vampires stepped out to my right. Kris growled at them making them laugh. There were four of them two male and two female, I could tell that they were couples. There was a long curly black hair female with an arm intwined around a dark man who looks similar to laurent. The others were a blonde short haired female linked to a male with red cropped hair. All of them had smirks. I was shaking. Im so scared. i Knew alice couldnt see me at all and Kris being a werewolf she couldnt see him either.

"What do we have here, a human and a Wolf." the red headed vampire said.

"Why dont you have a smell human." the blonde female asked. That got them all looking at me.

"Leave now before I rip you to shreds." Kris snarled angry holding me tightly to him. They all laughed at him.

"You ,rip us to shreds sure you will die before you even blink. you and what army huh your alone." The laurent look alike said smirking while walking towards us.

"What do you want bloodsuckers." Kris snarled at them.

"We were just passing through when we heard you talking and followed the voices to you, we could only smell wolve and we decided we wanted a fight but when we got closer we noticed she was human with no scent, we just want the little human here and then we will be on our way, the volturi will want her." The Laurent look alike said looking me up and down.

Before we could reply, out of know where the Cullens and the pack had arrived and started to attack the vampires. Emmett and Mama had gone for the blonde female, dad was making sure I wasnt hurt, Alice and Mom had come to protect me, Japser and Edward were attacking the Laurent look alike, Three wolves were attacking the red headed vamp, three other wolves were chasing and attacking the black haired female. Nessie and Bella, i guess had stayed to look out for Katie.

I was so relieved. I was on the floor in Moms arms crying as she comforted me. Kris was watching to the side in a protective stance and Alice was rubbing my back. She picked me up and we were flying through the forest home with Kris and Alice following behind.

We arrived at the house a few seconds later to see Katie, Bella and Nessie playing snap at the table.

"Bells, Ness can you take Katie to the cottage we have things to discuss here." Mom gave them a pointed look. They nodded giving her look that they understood before Bella scooped Katie up and left with Nessie to the cottage.

I sat in moms lap as she cuddled me. I just wanted mom, i was soo scared i just wanted my mom. I hope mama is alright. I hope everyone is alright.

"Im glad you guys came i was so scared." I sobbed into moms shirt as she comforted me.

"Its ok baby jacob ran and told us that the pack smelt vampires other then us and we followed him to you, im glad your okey baby." she hugged me to her tightly so it wouldnt hurt but made me feel secure.

We waited around in silence for the pack and the others to come home I was so nervous, I was on the sofa in moms lap, Alice was beside me on the sofa with Kris on the other side of mom. I hope no one got hurt. I would feel so bad that they got hurt protecting me.

I hear Alice gasp as she is pulled out of a vision. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh my god no, its one of our family, i cant get a clear vision," Alice said looking down at the floor before mom pulles her into her side. I swear if vampires could cry then they would be.

Someone got hurt protecting me this isnt good. I start breathing heavily and I start to feel heavy. The walls are closing in on me and my eyelids droop. The last thing i hear is mom and Alice trying to get me to open up my eyes before i fade into complete blackness.

**so there is the next chapter how did you like it. **

**READ AND REVIEW, FEEDBACK APPRECIATED.**


	22. CH 22 - Limbs

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**Carlisle POV.**_

Alyssa and Kris had wandered off for a walk in the forest to talk about their relationship. Not another werewolf in the family, we all are just going to have to deal with it, as Alyssa said it happened so we have to deal with it even though were not happy about it. They had gone from the range our hearing could pick up. At least she was with a werewolf, she would be somewhat safe.

"I speak for most of us in saying I dont like this one bit Carlisle. I mean another wolf in the family, but if he makes her happy then I will be happy for her but he better not harm her or I will rip him to shreds." Rosalie Said frustrated. While a few of the others nodded all heading off to do their own things not even letting me reply.

I was seated on the couch with my wife while the other kids had gone to their rooms to spend quality time with their mates. Nessie and Katie were upstairs playing in Katie and Alyssas room. Although Nessie was full grown at 17 she was almost 13 even though Katie doesnt know that. Ahhh one on one time with my wife, ive missed having her near me. Im constantly at work or one of the kids is around that we dont get to bond.

"This is nice, isnt it honey." I say as she snuggles into my side more. Shes drawing patterns on my clothed chest as we sit here. She nods and snuggles in deeper. I smile and rub her arm.

I turn my head towards my wife and gently pull her chin up so shes looking at me. I slowly caress her face before ghosting my lips across hers. She smiles, then i crash her lips to mine hard. The kiss was passionate but PG rated as we had our kids home. We pull away breathless looking into each others eyes.

"How about we go away for a weekend after the girls get settled in at school." I say running my hand through her silky hair as she stares into my eyes and smiles at me. God this woman is an angel.

"I think that would be an amazing idea, how did i get so lucky with a man like you?"She says before I crash my lips to hers again in desperate need for her. We pull away when we smell the wolves. Im just about to get up when Jacob comes barreling through the front door and infront of us.

"Vampires, 4 of them,Kris Alyssa trouble." He rants out before taking off. I noticed the whole family had come down now. No explanations were needed as we all left what we were doing and running out of the house following Jacob. We left Katie, Bella and Nessie home for Katies protection.

We can smell the vampires before we even see them. Alice wouldnt have had a vision because of Kris being a werewolf. We notice the Pack join in our run next to us and we tackled the vampires before they even get a chance to notice us. I run to Alyssa to make sure shes unharmed. Alice and Esme follow me while the others take on the vampires.

Alyssa seems ok just shook up, i nod my head at Esme to run Alyssa home. She runs off with Kris and Alice in tow. I wait for them to leave before I stand back to make sure no one is injured. I make a fire ready to burn the bodies. Emmett and Rose had one under control and were now throwing snapped limbs into the fire. Jasper and Edward had already thrown the limbs and body of the vampire they attacked into the fire and were now picking up limbs that the wolves had discarded.

Out of nowhere a fifth vampire had jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Rose where she let out a ear piercing scream as it tore her right arm and Right leg before the wolves chased it away. Emmett raced over to help his wife while 4 wolves raced after the vampire. I raced over to Rose and assesed the damage. I would need to do the attachment at home in my made up doctor surgery wolves came back with the limbs of the last vampire and threw them on the fire. Emmett scooped Rose up, while I grabbed her limbs and we all ran towards the house with all the wolves in tow.

We were about 5 minutes from the house when I heard Alice cry out.

"Oh my god no, its one of our family, i cant get a clear vision,". The wolves were blocking Alices vision. What I hear next makes me move faster along with everyone else.

I hear Alyssas heart rate change and notice shes passed out. I hear Esme and Alice begging her to keep her eyes open but its no use.

We finally reach the house. Emmett races Rose upstairs to my study, while Edward takes Roses limbs from me and follows them up the stairs.

"It was Rose, a fifth vampire came out of nowhere and tackled her ripping her right arm and leg off before retreating with the wolves on its trail. They eventually got it and now here we are. Just place a cool cloth ontop of Alyssas head and ill be down after I reattach Roses limbs." I say to my wife and Alice before heading up the stairs to Rose.

I reach my study and hear Roses whimpers, I walk in and set to work putting her back together. It takes all of 5 minutes to attach but she has to rest so the venom can close it up properly. Emmett takes her to their room while I walk downstairs to take a look at Alyssa. Shes still out cold as I reach the couch. Shes laying down with her head on Esmes lap and her feet in Alices with Kris pacing up and down in front of her. Edward had gone to his cottage, Japer was standing behind Alice with his hands on her shoulders and the wolves were outside waiting on news. Sam walks in and by his face i see he wants to talk.

"Carlisle, I believe if its alright with you, as two of our members are now imprinted into your family, us wolves have been talking with the elders and the counsel and we wanted to join forces to stop any vampires who are causing trouble for us around town. The treaty will be forgotten and told to future generations of the new treaty, we know that you wouldnt change anyone so we would like to make this deal." Sam said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I nod and shake his hand.

"That would be an excellent idea, it would make living near each other better and give the town more protection from trouble making vampires." I said. Sam nodded before the pack left leaving Kris here.

**Alyssa POV**

I wake and look around me, my head is in moms lap, My feet in Alices, Kris is looking at me with concern how unusual, Japer is behind Alice and dad is watching me intentley. I quickley sit up as i realise how i fainted in the first place.

"Who got hurt please tell me they're not dead, its all my fault i should have stayed in listening distance." I cry and blurt out as i sit up and wrap my arms aroound mom.

"No no no sweety, No one is dead, Rose just got a few limbs torn off but other then that everyone is fine. Carlisle fixed her up and shes now upstairs resting." Mom said wiping my tears away. I nod, stand up and Hug everyone. I walk to Kris and give him a kiss on the cheek. I see him blush and then he hugs me before walking towards mom and dad. Ok what is he doing.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter Alyssa." He says formally. Naww hes asking permission to date me hes so cute.

"Call me Esme dear and yes I give you permission." Mom says while giving him a hug and winking at me over Kris's shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"I suppose you can just make sure you treat her right or i wont hesitate to kill you myself, im kidding i wouldnt harm you it would break our new treaty but you will regret hurting her." Dad says giving Kris a smirk after saying this. Kris nodded and walked back to me taking my hand and looking at my vampire parents.

"I wouldnt dream of hurting her. I will protect her with all my being." Kris said squeezing my hand a little. I smile at him.

"Well then welcome to the family Kris, are you hungry or thirsty." Mom says always the caring one looking out for everyone.

No thankyou Esme I really should be getting home now. Alyssa has had a long day and i think she needs family time and rest." Kris smiles at me, kisses my cheek, says goodbye to my vampire parents before exiting the house. I smile at my parents and nod a thanks to them.

"Alyssa sweetie come, ill make you some dinner." Mom says holding her hand out for me to take. I nod and take her hand as we make our way into the Kitchen. I take a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar and talk with mom as she makes Katie and I some dinner.

"Were here, anyone home." I hear Bella say as she enters the front door. Little feet are running towards the kitchen and a minute later Katies head pops around the corner with a smile.

"Alyssa i missed you, I havent seen you all day." Katie yells as she launches herself into my arms where i have to quickley catch her. I smile and kiss her head.

"I missed you too, Katie bug are you ready for dinner." I say stroking her hair. She nods and at the same time her stomach grumbles. She giggles as it grumbles.

"I think the tummy bear is hungry mom." Katie tells mom patting her stomach. Sometimes she can be very cute.

"Well lets feed that tummy bear then shall we miss Katie." Mom says while she places to bowls of spaghetti infront of us then a glass of water each. We say thankyou and dig in. Katie finishes her fast and asks for more which mom happily obliges with a smile.

We finish our dinner and are ushered up the stairs to our room then into the bathroom attached to our bedroom for baths. Half an hour later were all clean and dressed. Im in a dark blue singlet which has a red heart on it and dark blue pants with red hearts all over them. Katie is in a yellow onsie with teddy bears all over it. Shes so cute in onsies, Alice really likes shopping for us. We then have to go say goodnight to everyone which is apart of our nightly routine now.

We run to mama and Emmetts room first. The door is open and we see Emmett lounging on the bed watching tv and mama doing her nails next to him. We run and jump on the bed where we are pulled to them and smothered with kisses and hugs that were in a giggling mess. We say night to them then head to Alice and Jaspers room. Alice is in her closet and Jasper is reading a book on the bed. We run to Alice and hug her then run to Jasper where he kisses us on the head before we say goodnight to them. Downstairs Bella, Nessie and Edward are waiting for their hugs and kisses which we give them before they head off to their cottage.

We make our way upstairs to our room and hop into bed. Mom and dad come in where dad reads us a story before kissing us goodnight and turning off the light before exiting the room to let us sleep. Katie and I drift off into the land of sleep.

**So what did you think of this chapter. **

**READ AND REVIEW, FEEDBACK IS REALLY HELPFUL AND APPRECIATED**


	23. AN: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OF WHAT THEY WANT A CHARACTER IN MY STORY TO DO OR GO THROUGH OR BASICALLY ANYTHING THEY WANT TO READ ABOUT.**

**I HAVE PLENTY OF MY OWN IDEAS ABOUT 12 OF THEM TO PUT INTO THE STORY BUT I JUST WANT IDEAS OF WHAT YOU AS MY VIEWERS WANT TO READ ABOUT.**

**ANYWAY DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY VIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS. IF IT WASNT FOR YOU ALL I WOULDNT HAVE CONTINUED MY STORY. I HIT 900 VIEWS THIS AFTERNOON AND 6 FOLLOWERS. **

**SO A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU.**


	24. CH 23 - Nightmares and discussions

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**Warning mentions of child abuse.**_

**Esme POV**

Carlisle and I had just put the little girls to bed, they were exhausted after the events of the day. Mainly Alyssa, although she was almost 14 a group of human blood drinking vampires would scare any human that knew about them. My poor angel, I hope she doesnt get nightmares.

"Everyone, down stairs dining room please, family meeting." Carlisle called quietly knowing that the girls were asleep but loud enough that everyone would hear him including Edward, Nessie and Bella that were at the cottage.

We all headed into the dining room and took our seats. I looked at Carlisle as everyone else did aswell. We where all wondering what Carlisle had to discuss at the meeting.

"Well I called you all here for a meeting because we havent had one in a while. I also have a few issues to discuss with you all. Ok first issue is that we all have to talk to Alyssa on what she knows so does everyone think tomorrow night when we put Katie to bed?" Carlisle adressed us looking at us all.

"Yes tommorrow night would be fine, its been so long since shes told us she knows about us so the sooner the better." Jasper said while the rest of us nodded or said yeah agreed.

"Ok the second issue is when we tell Katie about us, she will notice the small things that make us different to her eventually." Carlisle again adressed looking at all of us.

"Well when she starts to notice things about us is when we should tell us, untill then we shouldnt tell her as it would be safer for her not knowing untill we need to tell her, i mean shes only a sweet little innocent baby." I finally spoke up and say for the whole family. I look at everyone who is nodding. They always agree with me.

"Ok, now that my topics have been adressed, does anyone have anything that they want to discuss?" Carlisle Looks at everyone I have noticed Alice wriggling around in her seat since the meeting had started, she obviousley wanted to say something since the meeting started.

"OOHHH i do i do." Alice said jumping out of her seat and jumping around. We all laugh and smile at her enthusiasm. Oh our little Pixie, you just got to love her. She lights up the room with her personality.

"Ok, go on Sweetie." I say sweetly to Alice.

"Ok, ok well as you all know Alyssa and Katie share a birthday which is coming up in 3 months. Since they are very close i want to throw a big birthday party for them, would it be alright for me to do it." Alice said so fast that we just barely caught what she said.

"Yes, ok, you can Alice, since it is their first birthday with us lets make it one to remember." My wonderful husband always gives into our little pixie. We had to cover our ears because her squeal was so high pitched it actually hurt our ears. Its a good thing humans couldnt hear it because we would have to little girls who are asleep upstairs awake.

"Ok, anyone else." Carlisle again looked at us.

"I do, I want to know if its a good idea to place the girls in school this year or wait for the beginning of next year." I asked, i really want the best for them.

"Well I say as soon as possible so they can meet friends and interact with kids their own age and start to learn." Edward answer my question. I nodded it seemed like a good idea.

"Ok anyone else have..." Carlisle was cut of when we could hear one of the girl whimpering. I stood along with Rose and left the room to check on the girls.

Our house was set up with Mine and Carlisles room, Alyssa and Katies room, a spare bedroom which will turn into Alyssas soon, an extra bathroom, Carlisles study and my study on the first floor. Alice and Japers room is on the 2nd floor with Rose and Emmetts along with a spare bathroom, a spare bedroom which is being used as Alices clothes design room, a gym and Jaspers Study, Edward and Bellas old room was on the top floor with two extra bedrooms and a study. The ground floor consisted of a big kitchen/dining room for Alices parties, two living rooms, a Library, a bathroom for guests and a study which is used as a playroom.

We walk up the stairs to the first floor to head into the girls room. Rose and I walk in and notice Alyssa tossing and turning. Poor baby is having a nightmare, I knew this would happen. As we walk in we notice Katie beginning to stir awake from Alyssas tossing and turning so Rose bundles Katie up and takes her out of the room and into another to put her back to sleep while I take care of Alyssa. Alyssas heart rate begins getting faster then she bolts up with a scream into a sitting position, tears are running down her face, her body is covered in sweat and she breathing very hard. I pull her into my lap to calm her down.

"your ok sweetie shhh your safe i got you." I rub her back and whisper into her ear while she rests her head on my shoulder trying to calm down. Her breathing softens and shes begining to calm down. After 5 or so minutes she totally calm that she begins to talk.

"I dont want to go back, mom. Please dont make me go back to them, please dont let him get me, i want to stay forever with you." She whispers into my shoulder. Im glad im a vampire or I wouldnt have heard her.

"Its ok sweetie I promise we wont take you back to them, let go get you cleaned up." Her human family really did damage to this young girl, shes frightened for her life with them. I gently push her in the direction of the bathroom where she quickly showers and changes into a plain blue nightgown with the words 'mini angel' written in white letters on the front. Alyssa tiredly walks over to the bed where my little angel crawls into my lap and rests her head on my shoulder.

I rub her back as she rests against me. A few minutes later her breathing has slowed down and shes asleep. I lay my little girl down on the bed gently before tucking her in with a kiss to the head as I head out the door. I stand in the hallway on the first floor and listen for Rose and Katie. I hear Katies heartbeat on the 2nd floor in Rose and Emmetts room. I walk in and Katie is fast asleep in the bed with Rose rubbing the back of the youngster.

I smile at Rose who returns it before we walk out the door together to find our partners to enjoy the rest of the night while the girls slept.

Alyssas POV

Mom and Dad had just tucked me and Katie into bed to sleep. I love when they do that, I havent had anyone tuck me in before. I drift off into the land of sleep.

_(Nightmare)_

Im back at home in my room wearing the same thing I was at the Cullens. I can see myself laying in bed while I hear Joel walking up the stairs. Its like im a fly on the wall but I cant wake up or stop what is going to happen.

_"Oh Alyssa are you ready for bedbrat." Joel snarls as he walks up the stairs. I hide under the covers of my bed hoping he wouldnt hurt me tonight but he usually does._

_"Oh there you are, you worthless piece of trash, you didnt have your bath." He laughs as he grasps the blanket and yanks it from over my body and grabs hold of my leg and pulls it roughly. My head makes contact with the edge of the bed and a sharp pain shoots to the front of my head giving me a headache and causing me to yelp._

_"Did I say you could make noise?" He stops pulling me as i feel a hand connect with the side of my face. He continues to drag me to the bathroom. I can feel carpet burn on my back but right now i couldnt care about that, i was worried what Joel had planned. We reach the bathroom and I can see the bath is filled up. Oh god please no. He yanks me up and throws me into the bath so im laying on my stomach._

_"Lets see how long you can hold your breath for." He says smirking. I wasnt even given a chance to breath in air before my head was pushed under water. I struggle with him to try and get him away from me but my lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen. He pulls me up before dunking me back under. I can see blood infront of me and realise my nose is bleeding. He pulls me up and smiles when he sees the blood coming out of my nose._

_Im yanked out of the bath roughly and I get thrown towards the sink. My head hits the side of the basin and I black out. _

_I wake up and the scenery has changed to the forest. I realise this is the same forest that is near the Cullen house. Am I back. I look around and notice 4 shadows in the dark. They step out and its the same vampires that tried to attack me before. Its deja vu all over again. I look around for Kris but I dont see him, hes suppose to be here why isnt he here. As the vampires come closer the females faces change into Jemmas and the males faces Change into Joels. Oh god please no anything but them being vampires. The Joels step forward so that they are about a foot away from me. Their fangs protrude as they lean towards my neck..._

End of nightmare

I bolt up with a scream into a sitting position, sticky salty tears are running down my face, my body actually feels like i was in the bath and my chest is very tight that im breathing hard. I feel myself get pulled into someones lap and I look up through my watery eyes and notice its mom.

"your ok sweetie shhh your safe i got you." She says as she rubs my back and whispers sothingly into my ear while I rest my head on her shoulder trying to calm down from my stupid nightmare. My breathing slows as i start to calm down. After 5 or so minutes Im totally calm enough that i can talk.

"I dont want to go back, mom. Please dont make me go back to them, please dont let him get me, i want to stay forever with you." I whisper into moms shoulder. At this moment Im glad mom is a vampire or she wouldnt have heard me speak as i was speaking very quietly.

"Its ok sweetie I promise we wont take you back to them, let go get you cleaned up." Mom gently pushes me in the direction of the bathroom where I quickly shower. The steam from the water helps me calm down and relax more. I hop out of the shower, dry off and then change into a plain blue nightgown with the words 'mini angel' written in white letters on the front. Im so tired now my eyes are hurting and all my bones are protesting. I tiredly walkover to the bed where mom is sitting, her lap looks so inviting. I crawl into her lap and rest my head on her shoulder. Hopefully ill be able to go back to sleep without anymore nightmares for tonight.

She rubs my back soothingly and a few minutes later I feel myself falling asleep in my moms comforting arms.

_**IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER IS ALYSSA HAS A NIGHTMARE AND THE DISCUSSION ON WHAT SHE KNOWS.**_


	25. CH 24 - frozen

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Alice POV**

It was almost 6am Thursday morning. After Alyssas Nightmare Last night we all decided not to go to school today but take a long weekend for family bonding. We were going to discuss with Alyssa what she knows about us and how much detail she knows. But I really wanted to talk with Alyssa and Katie about their party I was planning. I really want to get ideas to make it the best for them.

Esme is in the kitchen making the girls some breakfast, Carlisle is in his study reading a medical journal, Rose is in the garage tinkering with the cars, Nessie and Bella have gone for a mother daughter bonding hunt, Japer, Emmett and Edward are in the living room playing video games and I am currently at my desk in my fashion design room working on plans for Katie and Alyssas party.

I currently have a few ideas, ive got to combine two age groups which makes it challenging, but i love a challenge. I want to do a costume party but ill let the girls choose the theme. This is going to be the best party ever.

I hear one of the girls heartbeats change. I listen closely and realise its Katie as shes in Rose and Emmetts room which is down the hall. I patiently wait for her to walk out of the room and walk pass infront of the room im in before i call out to her. She reaches my office door and thats when i make my presence known to her.

"Morning, Mini Me." I greet her cheerfully, I have come to calling her mini me because she is just like me and she seems to love the name. I smile, shes so cute when she wakes up because she doesnt register anyone for a while as shes still waking up. All i get in reply is her arms raising for me to pick her up. Her little yellow onsie with teddy bears in it makes her so adorable and very small. I walk over to herand pick her up swiftly into my arms, she rests her head on my shoulder with one arm wrapped around my neck and her other arm clutching the purple teddy bear that Alyssa gave her when they first met. She always carried this one with her because when she had it, it was a reminder that Alyssa was always with her.

I carry her downstairs and into the kitchen where i sit myself on a stool and place Katie on my lap in a sitting position. Her back is against my chest as she watches Esme float around the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Esme smiles when she sees us and walks around the kiss Katie on the head, then me.

"Morning girls, Alyssa still sleeping." Esme asks us but mainly to me. I nod.

"Poor munchkin, that nightmare must have knackered her out." Esme said with a hint of sadness.

"Mom cuddle me, please." Katie said quietly with her arms raised in Esmes direction. Esme went over to Katie and took her out of my lap so I could go finish cooking breakfast and Esme could cuddle one of our little rugrats.

I continue where Esme left of in the Kitchen. She was making scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast and Juice for the girls. It doesnt look nice or smell nice but it must be appealing for humans. I continue scrambling the eggs then I turn them off and flip the pancake thats on the stove. I turn and watch Esme and Katie. Katie was straddling Esmes lap and Esme had her hands wrapped around Katies back. Every so often Esme would kiss Katies cheek then blow a rasberry on her cheek causing the little girl to giggle. I could watch them forever, Esme and Rose were in their element with two children who needed them for nearly everything.

I was to much in thought that I didnt notice Alyssa had woken up and was standing in the ktchen door. I smile at her. She looked so tired, stupid nightmares for interupting her sleep. I flip the last pancake onto a plate and turn everything off before walking towards Alyssa and picking her up. I walk to a stool next to Esme and place her down with a kiss to the head before going to plate the food for the girls.

They ate their food, Alyssa ate her quietly without looking up from the food. Esme and I would share a worried glance before turning back to watch them. Katie was still in Esmes lap eating but humming happily as she did so. At least on of our girls are happy today, I hope they both will be soon.

**Alyssa POV**

I woke up feeling very tired. My nightmare last night had me tossing and turning in a fitfull sleep. I really hate nightmares. I walk down to Emmetts and Mamas room but no one is there. I decide to walk down to the kitchen where I can smell food. Yummy im hungry.

I walk past the living room where my three brothers are playing playstation 3, I continue to the kitchen and stand at the door and watch everyone in the room. Mom and Katie are sitting on a stool together kissing, tickling and hugging each other and Alice is cooking. Alice notices me and walk over picking me up and depositing me on a chair next to mom and Katie with a kiss on the head before going to plate up food. I really wasnt in a talking mood.

A plate of food is set down in front of me along with a glass of juice. I dig in and eat quietly, I really am not in a talking mood. I feel better not talking at the moment. I eat my food and when Im done I put my plate in the sink before going to find Mama. I needed a mama hug right now. I know in the books mama likes to play around with cars so ill go check the garage.

I walk down to the garage and open the door. Mama is on her back under her BMW. I like mamas car the best. Im still in my pyjamas but i dont care right now if they got dirty. Mama would have heard me come in so shes just finishing what shes doing before she comes out.

"Morning baby, are you ok this morning." She says once she comes out from under her car. I nod at her before walking over to hug her.

"Im all greasy baby, why are you not talking." She says worried as she pulls me away from her to feel my head. I just shrug my shoulders and lean back into her. She picks me up and plants me on her work bench.

"Just dont feel like talking right now, huh."She says cupping my face in her hands. I nod.

"Well ok then. Well your going to have to eventually talk because when Katie goes to bed tonight where having a family meeting." Mama says in a serious tone as she takes me off the bench and sets me on the floor in the garage. I roll my eyes but nod.

"Alright baby well go get changed ok cause were going to do some family bonding outside today." Mama says as she pats my bottom to ge a move on upstairs.

I walk out of the garage, past the boys in the living room and was about to pass the kitchen to head upstairs when mom stops me.

"Alyssa sweety I just go off the phone with Forks highschool you will be starting there on monday with the other kids." I nod before walking upstairs to change for the day. I walk into my shared room and notice Alice has already set Mine and Katies clothes out for the day. She set me out a pair of Black leggings with mid calf black boots no heel, A red and white horizontal striped shirt with a red cardigan over the top. She always has me on red these days. Katies pile consists of a pair of pink leggings brown boots like mine, brown cardigan over a white and pink top. I quickley shower and change ready for the day before heading downstairs. I pass Mom and Katie going up the stairs to get Katie changed for the day.

I walk down and notice everyone is home and in the living room dressed warmly ready for the day of adventure outside. I situate myself on Mamas lap while we wait for mom and Katie to come down. Abour 10 minutes later they are done and walking down the stairs.

"What are we doing daddy, where are we going." Katie says jumping around. She really is a mini Alice. We laugh at her jumping around.

"Well Katie Bear we are going to go outside for a hike, then we are going to play some games." Dad said. Katie and I have so many nicknames that we cant keep up, most of them like munchkin are for both of us.

Katie is grinning and jumping for joy with the thought of running around outside. Shes running for the door to get everyone to hurry up but doesnt make it to her goal when Emmett scoops her up.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Katie whines with a pout as she crosses her arms and looks at anyone she can to make them help her. We laugh at her pouty face which makes her pout even bigger.

"Slow down little midget, we have all day to play outside its not going anywhere you have plenty of time." Emmett says as hes flicks her nose softly. He places her on the floor where she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I dont have plenty of time, mister. I grow up but you sillies dont grow at all." Katie says with her arms crossed. We all are frozen in shock. I am aswell. How can Katie know they dont grow at all, could she know they are vampires and how could she know.

**Soooo what did you think of that.**

**Read and Review please**

**It only takes a minute to tell me your feedback.**


	26. CH 25 - Katies secret

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Warning child abuse and rape**

**Katie POV**

I had gotten dressed into the most beautiful outfit. I really am just like my sister Alice, the whole family says im basically her mini me and so shes taken to calling me mini me. I like it. In my whole 5 years almost 6 ive been alive never have i felt so loved.

Mom and I had just walked down the stairs to meet with the whole family. I was excited but i dont know why. I couldnt hold my excitement in anymore.

"What are we doing daddy, where are we going." I said jumping around. They always laugh at my excitement. It gets annoying when they keep laughing at me. I wonder if this is what Alice feels like.

"Well Katie Bear we are going to go outside for a hike, then we are going to play some games." Dad said. Alyssa and I have so many nicknames that we cant keep up, most of them like munchkin are for both of us.

I start grinning and jumping for joy with the thought of running around outside, yessssss freedom. I start running for the door to get everyone to hurry up because they are taking forever and I want to go now but I dont make it to my goal when Im scooped up into big cold arms. I know whos arms they are.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I whine, he always ruins my fun. I pout and cross my arms and look at everyone to see if anyone help me out of this big rocks arms. They again laugh at me which makes my pout get bigger.

"Slow down little midget, we have all day to play outside its not going anywhere you have plenty of time." Emmett says as hes flicks my nose softly. He places me on the floor where I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I dont have plenty of time, mister. I grow up but you sillies dont grow at all." I say to them with my arms crossed with a duh face. Well its better to let them in on the secret of mine which is me knowing theirs.

I laughed when they all stood still not moving. I mean im almost 6 i figured it out. I do know what vampires are. Im very mature for my age and not as dumb. All the times Nessie and Bella were with me away from the others it had to do with vampire stuff but they thought i was to little to know stuff like this.

It seemed like forever before they got out of their weird not moving thing. You should see their faces they look funny.

"you should see your faces you look funny." I say laughing. It really is funny watching them. My new family is really funny and silly like clowns. Emmy, hes the more funniest.

Im standing at the front door with everyone around me. Mom picks me up and takes me to the living room before she sits down on a sofa with me in her lap. I watch everyone follow us and sit down. I turn back to mom and wait for someone to talk.

"why do you think we dont grow sweetie." Mom says to me. Hmm how to tell them that a 5 almost 6 year old knows they are vampires.

"Well i just know you guys are vampires." I say likes its nothing shrugging my shoulders. Well it isnt a big deal i dont care that they are. Again the family were making the funny faces and not moving

"How do you know that sweetie." Mom says again. Why all the talking?, i want to play.

" Well my bi bolig bi, my other daddy gave his friends money to stay in my room sometimes and some of daddys friends had red eyes and one of the man with red eyes came back but he had yellow eyes like yours." I say quietly. My memories or the nights come back into my head and Im pulled into one of them.

Edward read her mind, whats going on in her mind, whats she thinking, shes been to quiet, was all i could hear before I went into my nightmare.

(FLASHBACK)

_Im in my room sitting on my bed because daddy says to stay in my room, I turn 4 tomorrow. Mommy is at work i never see her. Im always in bed when she comes home at night and when she leaves in the morning, so its just me and daddy most of the time, daddy is a vet he helps animals get better._

_"Brat get in here now" It was my daddys voice, I dont like my daddy he never gives me cuddles or kisses like i see other daddys giving their little girls, I only see my daddy when he wants something or to hit me and make me bleed or hurt.._

_I slowly make my way to my daddy in the lounge room. Hes got a friend with him, this is the first time i seen any of my daddys friends. I take a step so im in the door to the lounge room. I look at the man, he has red eyes that scare me and brown hair. He is holding a needle and tube in his hand. Daddy calls me over again._

_"Brat come here now." Daddy yells making me flinch. I walk fast and stand next to him. He pulls me onto his lap where I stay as still as I can._

_"Now you are going to take this man up to your room, do what he says and not say a word. hes paid me good money for you to listen to him so you do it or I will punish you, another friend will be here later and you will do the same." He says scaring me. I nod at him. I grab the mans hand and walk up the stairs. I maybe 4 tomorrow and little but I do know I should be scared._

_We walk to my room and I immediately sit on my bed and wait for him to talk. He closes my door before walking over to me. His red eyes are scaring me i feel my body shaking. Hes now sitting on the bed next to me. Im thrown off the bed when his hand collides with my face. I look up to him and he has two sharp pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth, his eyes are going black. He reaches for my arm and places the needle in it along with the tube before he starts to drink my blood. I notice his eyes getting bright red and im feeling very sick. He takes the tube and needle out before leaving really fast._

_I wait for my daddy to come get me but a man with blue eyes and brown hair walks into my room, daddys other friend. This friend is less scary. The man shuts the door before walking over to me. He pushes me so im laying on my back. He starts to take off all his clothes and I close my eyes cause nudy people are yucky. I keep my eyes closed when I feel him taking my clothes off. Im really scared now i start to feel tears falling down my cheeks. I make myself very scared that I end up Falling asleep. _

_I wake up an im nudy and the man isnt here. I go to stand up but it hurts down there to move. I sit on my bed and cry. _

_Day, after day,after day, daddy let his friends come into my room and take my clothes off. I meet another one of daddys friends whos been here before. He was the first man with red eyes and brown hair but now he has yellow eyes. We were in my room and he just wanted to talk._

_"Im Kyle." He introduced himselfholding his hand out._

_"Im Katie, why did you drink my blood before?, you had red eyes,now you have yellow why?" I asked him looking into his eyes as I shake his hand. Im a very curious 4 year old._

_"Im a vampire, I had red eyes before because I drunk human blood but now they are yellow because i drink animal blood. I dont want to hurt humans anymore." He said. I nod and smile.I seen pictures and movies about vampires i think they are cool._

_"What else can vampires do." I want to know more so i waited for Kyle to answer me_

_" Well we cant go in the sun because we sparkle like diamonds, we are very strong and very fast, we dont sleep or eat, we only drink blood, we have very cold and hard skin. We dont get old we stay the same forever, some of us even get special powers." Kyle tells me. I nod with my mouth open. Vampires are very cool._

_He leaves after saying goodbye and that he will watch out for me. He gives me a hug and heads out my bedroom door. I walk down stairs to the kitchen andsee my mommy is home. I run to say hello. I havent seen her in a long time cause shes always working. I hug her and then im being pulled away from her. I see my daddy with a gun. Hes yelling at her and me waving the gun around. Daddy always acts angry like this when hes had drinks from his green bottles. He points the gun at mommy before it lets out a big BANG. I cover my ears and watch as my mommy falls to the floor, Blood is everywhere._

_"See what you made me do you brat." He screams at me before hitting me in the head with the gun. I fall down and watch as he places the gun to his head and I cover my ears as I hear another big BANG. I watch as my daddy falls to the floor. There is blood everywhere. I see the vampire man Kyle through the open kitchen window. _

_"Ill protect you till, you are safe little one." Kyle says to me.I blink and hes gone. I sit on the floor before crawling to my mommy._

_"mommy wake up please, mommy please wake up." I cry into her stomach. Im covered in the sticky blood now but all i want is my mommy. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

**Edward POV**

Katie stops talking and become very still like Alice usually gets when shes having a vision. I hear my family calling out to me in their minds and verbally to listen to Katies thoughts. What Im seeing in her mind makes me very angry, Im sure it will make everyone else angry aswell.

I told my family all that I was seeing in Katies mind as I was seeing it. I was basically narrating Katies mind to them. Katies vision ends and she collapses from shock and exhaustion and slumps into Esmes chest. A child shouldnt have to go through that.

I look at my family. Esme is cuddling Katie as she lay unmoving with one arm around Alyssa who is snuggled up crying into Esmes right side, Carlisle is on Esmes left with his arm around his wife and two daughters kissing their heads to comfort them. Bella and Nessie, Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice are all in their married pairs comforting each other. The girls would be crying if they could. Us guys are holding our girls but by me reading their minds they wanted to kill all the people that hurt Katie. I walk to my wife and daughter to comfort them.

"She will wake in 5 minutes." Alice voiced to us.

Katie wakes up a few minutes later as Alice said. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Shes tired because she yawns.

"Katie, sweetie why didnt you tell us this happened and that you knew we were vampires." Esme whispered to Katie as she rubbed her back.

"Kyle told me not to tell anyone that vampires are real. He said red eyes are bad and yellow are good, I didnt want to remember my other family, its to scary." Esme nods like the rest of us before she cuddles Katie back into her chest where katie falls asleep, peacefully I hope.

"Well she knows the basics of our kind at least." Carlisle says as he continues to think. Hes really giving me a headache but I refuse to tell him to shut up so i tune him out.

"Lets just hope the volturi dont find out that we have two humans that know of our kind." I say

"Ive got it all under control." Alice says pointing to her head. Well of course having someone who can see the future is handy at times like this.

"Well tonight your telling us what you know." I say to Alyssa who nods.

"I will. Im going to go nap im still tired." Alyssa says as she runs off up the stairs. I look at the clock next to the calender 11am, Thursday, 28 June 2014. At least there isnt school for us today. We all go off to do our own things waiting for the meeting tonight. God Alices mind annoys me it actually gives me a head ache who could think so much.

"Im worried about Katies dream i hope she will be alright, we might have to take her to a counselor but then again she may or may not say anything about vampire ." I hear Esme say very worried to carlisle as they exit the living room to put Katie to bed. Shes the best mother for those two little girls.

Katie and Alyssa go to school on monday and their birthday isnt for another few months but Knowing Alice shes planning already down to what colour the girls clothes are going to be, shes very good at planning and decorating and from what ive seen in her mind, the girls are really going to love their party.

I go grab my wife and Daughter before we head off to go hunting to bond. After what I witnessed in Katies dream I dont want to be a neglectful father and husband. We make our way out of the house and into the forest for some much needed bonding time.

**Soo what did you think about that.**

**Katie knows they are vampires and has met one before. Two humans who know the secret of vampires and 9 vampires with two knowing humans under the same room, What could go wrong, read and find out.**

**Read and review**

**IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER :discussion on what alyssa knows**


	27. CH 26 - designs

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Esme POV**

My baby girl had just been pulled into a memory of her past. Thanks to Edward we were able to know what she had gone through. Im glad she had a vegetarian vampire friend to protect her after her parents killed herself. What I dont understand is how a young girl like Katie got lost in the system and name is under Jane Doe. The foster/adoption system has to many cracks for my liking it needs to be fixed up. Alot of innocent children can go missing everyday and no one knows where they are put in the computer filing.

Katie had passed out after she came out of her memory. She was basically like alice unmoving just frozen to the spot. I cuddle her as she lay motionless in one arm while I wrap Alyssa up in my other arm as she crys into my side. Katies memories where very heart breaking. I really wanted to help my newest daughters by being the mother they never got to experience.

"She will wake in 5 minutes." Alices voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

Katie wakes up Just like Alice says, Its good to have a future reader in our coven. When she wakes she looks aroound with a yawn, I could see that her eyes are red and puffy from crying, I think everyone notices aswell.

I ask her why she didnt tell us about what happened in her past and how she knew we were vampires. She gave us an explaination of her vegitarian vampire friend told her not to tell anyone about vampire because they are real and must be kept a secret. He told her that yellow eyed vampires are good and red eyes are bad. At least he told her the basics when she was younger so we didnt have to explain much to her. She falls asleep into my chest after we had finished asking her questions.

"Lets just hope the volturi dont find out that we have two humans that know of our kind." Edward says. He basically says what the majority of us are thinking and hes right about the Volturi not needing to know or find out.

"Ive got it all under control." Alice says pointing to her head. Well of course having someone who can see the future is handy at times like this.

"Well tonight your telling us what you know." Edward to Alyssa who nods. I agree in my head, it is about time she tells us how she knows. We have Katies explaination but we all wanted Alyssas

"I will. Im going to go nap im still tired." Alyssa says as she runs off up the stairs.

"Im worried about Katies dream i hope she will be alright, we might have to take her to a counselor but then again she may or may not say anything about vampires ." I say as I stand up to take Katie to bed with Carlisle following me out of the living room, while the others go do their own thing.

I place Katie on the bed she shares with Alyssa, I tuck her in with a kiss to the head and to Alyssas who is also asleep, before exiting the room. Hmm its about time for the girls to get their own room and space. I think I should get all the girls to help me design the little girls rooms.

I grab everything i need and place it on the dining room table checking them off in my head as I put each item down. Pens, paper, rulers, pencils, texters, magazines, laptops. Done and done. Now to make the girls lunch.

"Alice, sweetie when will Katie wake." I say knowing Alice could hear me.

"20 minutes and counting Esme" Alice says walking into the Kitchen and wrapping me in a hug, which I return. She always light up a room. Im glad I have each and every member of my coven, eternity wouldnt be the same without them.

"Thankyou sweetie." I say with a kiss to her head and a squeeze before she releases me. Alice plonks herself on a stool and watches me float around the kitchen cutting vegetables for the girls dinner tonight, Homemade vegetable Lasagna. I also make the girls grilled cheese sandwiches for when they wake up, which should be any minute. I hear Katies heartbeat change to tell me shes awake before i hear her wake Alyssa up.

Fast footsteps can be heard as the girls race down the stairs for lunch, obviously smelling the food i have cooked.

"Smells good mom." Alyssa says and katie nods. They both sit on the stools at the breakfast bar next to Alice. I place down their sandwiches and cups of water infront of them before going back to preparing dinner for tonight.

My three girls that are in the kitchen chat with each other as they eat. Ever so often I could hear a giggle before they all break out into laughter.

"Mom, whats that on the table?"

"Wheres Mama and everyone else."

"mom, im finishied."

Katie blurts out to me very fast. she always has questions and always says whats on her mind now. Its one question after the other with no break to let me reply before she says another question.

"Well Rose is in the garage with Emmett, Jasper is in his study, Edward,Bella and Nessie are having bonding time and Carlisle is at work. As for whats on the table, I have decided that you two need your own rooms and space so we are going to design together your new rooms." I say as I take the girls plates and wash them in the sink. The girls yell and scream out yays and woohoos after I tell them the news of their own rooms. Ouch was all i could think. Being a vampire does have its downsides.

"Well now go wash your hands and then we can get started on designing." The girls jump off their stools and run to the bathroom before I could get the chance to finish my sentence. They are back in a flash and are situated at the table ready to get on with making their room designs. I smell Kris walking up to the front door.

"Come in Kris." I say before he could knock. Might aswell let him in since he is imprinted to my daughter. Hes another person i can care for and cook for. He walks into the room with a kiss to Alyssas hand before sitting next to her. Katie looks at him funny before walking over to me to sit in my lap.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, Alice and Katie." Kris greets us. Katie freezes in shock and grasps my hand tightly

"Please Kris call me Esme, your part of the family now." I say as I comfort Katie in my arms. He nods at me.

**Katie POV**

"Who are you?" I say shyly. He is a stranger and im scared. I grip moms arm tight as she hugs me.

"Im Kris, Alyssas Boyfriend." The stranger says. I look him up and down and see hes not a bad person before relaxing a bit.

"Ok, im Katie im 5 nearly 6." I say showing him how old I am with my fingers. He smiles at me.

"Well I have never met a 5 nearly 6 year old who is very smart, Its a pleasure to meet you little lady." He says in a funny voice like Jasper does. This makes me laugh. I like him he reminds me of Kyle. I miss Kyle. He looked after me when I was in the orphanage but no one but me saw him, It was our secret. I havent seen him since Alyssa came to the orphanage but I know hes watching out for me.

"Well what are we doing here little lady, this looks interesting." Kris says looking at the table before looking at me.

"We are making pictures so we can make new rooms." I say proudly with a smile, leaning back to rest my back against moms chest.

"So let me get this right, you are making picture of what you want your new room to look like, well then lets get you started." Kris says in his funny voice. I nod before picking up a magazine and looking through it.

**Kris POV**

listening to Katie talk was so sweet. I wished i had a little sister like her and a family like theirs. I watch as everyone goes about designing the girls room. I wrap my arm around the back of Alyssas chair as she works on her design.

A few hours later, a couple of snacks and drinks later the girls designs were done and exhausted.

Katie wanted a pink theme. She has one wall pink with the words Katelyn Cullen in white cursive writing above the bed, two white walls and the other wall is the full windows, the floor is to be a white carpet. On the pink wall she has a white framed double bed with a white bed side table on each side. The covers were going to be a few different shades of pink. At the end of her bed she wants a white chest with pink butterflies on on it for toys. She also has put in a pink floor rug infront of the windows with two beanbags, both pink checkered patterns. on a white wall their is a big 16cubed shelving unit for her stuffed animals,toys and books. That was basically her room. Very girly and pink. Alice had alot of input for her. Since Alice and Katie were alike.

My girl had gone with a paris theme, I know she wants to travel when she alot older. She had two white walls, a light brown wall and a window wall. Her carpet was to be a light brown like her feature wall. Her white framed queen bed was to be placed on the feature wall with a horizontal Picture of the Eiffel tower and its surroundings above the bed. She has an Eiffel tower bed spread thats a dark creamy brown colour. On one wall she has a 16 cubed shelving unit like Katie for her books and other things and a desk in te corner for her laptop. The other wall had a tv placed on it so she can watch it in bed. Under the tv there is a small wall unit for her playstation and games to go on. There is a cream rug infront of the windows with two beanbags both brown paris themed. **(I basically have a paris themed room, because its somewhere ive always wanted to go)**

By the time we were finished I had to head home. I kissed Alyssa goodbye on the head, we were taking it slow so we havent had our first kiss yet, I said goodbye to Alice and Esme before I scooped Katie up for a hug with her squealing in delight.

"Keep a good eye out on Alyssa for me little lady ok." I whisper to her even though i know the others but Alyssa could hear me. I notice the tow vampires in the room smile before I leave. I love getting to know my new family even though they were suppose to be my enemies.

**Alyssa POV**

We had finished our designes and mom had collected them and placed them intonher office so she and Alice could begin ordering and shopping for the things they needed. Kris had kissed my head and said goodbye to mom and Alice before scooping my little sister up. Im glad they like each other, Katie seems pretty happy around him. I watch as she giggles then he whispers in her ear and she smiles and nods. I wonder what that is about.

Kris leaves the house and mom wanders into the kitchen to put dinner in the over she prepared earlier.

Katie, alice and I were in the lounge room playing together. We were playing tickle monster with Katie. We would run after her and tickle her then we would swap so everyone was tickled. We were to focussed on our game that we didnt notice the time. Everyone was chasing me cause they were the tickle monsters. Mom called us and scared me, because Alice cant see me in her visions she wouldnt have been able to see me fall. I was standing on the sofa about to jump off of it when mom yelled that dinner was ready, I stumbled and slipped of the sofa, My head hits the glass Coffee table and smashes the a sharp pain goes through my scalp.

"Alysssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa." I hear Alice yell and in a split second everyone is in the room from Alice yelling. Of course when they see me they go into a panic. Im sprawled out on the floor with my head pouring out blood and covered in glass, drifting into unconciousness**. (im clumsy so i had to add this in, not a day goes by that i dont injure myself)**

**Alice POV**

Katie, Alyssa and I are playing tickle monster. Katie and I are chasing Alyssa who is currently standing on the sofa trying to get away from us. I hear Esme call the girls for dinner. She calls them a bit to loudly which startles Alyssa who falls. Im not quick enough to catch her and she hits the glass coffee table which smashes on impact.

"Alyssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa." I yell, everyone has come into the room to see what im yelling at. When they see Alyssa they go into panic mode. Alyssa is sprawled out on the floor with blood pooring out of her and covered in glass.

I hear Esme calling Carlisle who will be hear very shortly. Since Alyssas blood doesnt have a scent we were not worried about our blood lust. We can hear her heart rate and know thats shes breathing fine. Esme puts her hands on Alyssas neck to stop her from moving incase she has a spinal injury, they would have to wait for Carlisle.

Carlisles car can be heard heading down the driveway. he pulls up fast and bolts out of the car ans is at Alyssas side in minutes. He checks her for internal bleeding, broken bones and when he finds no signs hes lift her up and carries her to his study. We all follow and wait in the door as he looks alyssa over. He starts to pull the pieces of glass out carefully. Most of them pieces were small and mostly in her cheeks. It wouldnt leave any permanent scars. He pulls the last of the glass out before wiping and cleaning the blood and wounds the glass left. Now we sit and wait for alyssa to wake up. Only time will tell. Whats the point of seeing the future if i cant see my own sisters.

**So what did you think of that chapter. Plenty more to come.**

**Keep readinf. Reviews would be awsome aswell.**


	28. CH 27 - Alyssas truth

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Esme POV**

Three of my girls were playing in the living room when I hear a crash and Alice yell Alyssa. I stop what Im doing and run into the livingroom where i notice the whole family is looking in shock. I look to Alyssa and shes covered in glass and blood and my coffee table is smashed. I call Carlisle who said he would be home as fast as he can. I hang up and run to Alyssa. I place my hands on her neck to stop her from moving incase she has a spinal injury. Carlisles car is pulling up and then hes next to me examining Alyssa. He picks her up and runs to his study with the rest of us following. He removes the glass and blood which he says wont leave permanent scars, which is a relief. Now we are just waiting for our little girl to wake up. Katie had been fed and had fallen asleep in Rosalies arms and was now asleep in my bed.

"Mom." I hear Alyssa say quietly. Im by her side instantly grabbing her hand.

"Shhhhhh sweetie im here, everyone is here, your going to be ok." I say calmly and soothingly to her as i stroke her hair.

"Im ok now , I think now that since i dont see Katie its a good idea for me to tell you what I know." She says.

"Ok,but first i want you to eat something then rest for the night. no walking around and no sleeping just yet incase you have a concussion. You can tell us your story if you wish. You also must tell us if you have a headache or feel dizzy and sick." Carlisle says all doctor like. Alyssa nods. Alice had already dressed Alyssa in her pyjamas while she was unconcious, so Emmett scoops the now awake Alyssa up and carries her downstairs to the living room before setting her down on a sofa. While everyone is taking their seats and getting comfortable for the night I retrieve a blanket and Alyssas dinner and give them to her to eat before the story shes about to tell us. Edward Bella and Nessie have finally return and were filled in on what happened and are now taking seats.

She eats the meal I prepared for the girls and is now snuggling up with me on the couch. Her head in my lap and feet in Roses. Carlisle is sitting on the new coffee table since we keep a few spare because the boys like to fight in the house. He has a pen and paper ready to take notes. Emmett and Japer are on another sofa with Alice in Jaspers lap. Bella and Edward on a recliner together with Nessie at their feet.

Once Alyssa has finished her meal and everyone is settled we begin the meeting tonight.

"Ok, Alyssa whenever your ready please tell us what you know." Carlisle gestures for Alyssa to start. She nods before taking a deep breath.

Well your not going to believe me because how I know about you is a funny and long story." Alyssa says. We all nod but no one says anything so Alyssa continues.

**Alyssa POV**

"Ok well ill begin from the start of my life since none fo you know much about me." I say and they all nod.

**(Start of Alyssas story (Bits and pieces are from my life))**

Well I was born Alyssa Charmaine Larkin** (I had to mention my best friend/Adopted sister in here somewhere (only her first name)) **on the 18th of september in 2001 to Jemma Larkin and unknown father In Australia.

My mom was 19 when she met my biological dad online. He stalked her then found out where she lived,raped her, stalked her some more, holding her at knife point before disapearing never to be heard again. She never reported him. Nine months later I was born, a spitting image of my biological father brown hair,brown eyes and tanned skin. Which my mother really hated.

Two months after I was born my mom met Joel Thorpe. A year later they married and I was adopted by Joel and given his last name. This was the year I became Alyssa Charmaine Thorpe, the child who is never loved , the child who is beaten and forgotten.

Each day I was beaten. From the ages of 1 to7 and a half i was beaten. I went to school but the teachers ignored the bruises and cuts and the other kids laughed, no one cared about me I was invisible. The day of my 8th birthday I was cleaning the house. Mom and joel had gone to the bar for drinks. They got home late and Joel began beating me for stupid reasons. That night was the first night he beat me to unconciousness but it was also that same night that Joel Raped me. Back then I didnt know what it was but I know now he took my Virginity and my innocence.

Everynight till I was 12, I was raped and beaten into unconciousness. One night, the night before you found me I was reading a book called twilight in my room when Joel and mom were arguing downstairs. I zoned out of their conversation and was happily reading when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I hoped he wasnt coming into my room but i was wrong. My door swung open and in walked Joel. He looked really mad, I could see his fists clenched and then next think I know im flying out of my bed and hitting my head on the bedside table before landing on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye mum had walked in and began laughing and Joel stood in front of me talking.

"Were gonna be rid of you once and forall" I heard Joel say before everything faded to darkness.

The next thing i know is Im waking up infront of the forks sign, walking into the forrest and finding your house.

**(End of Alyssa Story)**

I look at the vampires before me all of them look upset and angry at what i have told them None of them wanted to speak or ask questions about my past. I did see them all clench their fists at the mention of Joel raping me.

"What kind of mother would do that to her child and let her husband harm her child." Esme said in anger to herself. I nod at her not even bothering to answer.

"Well it still doesnt explain to us how you know about vampires" Carlisle said I nodded

"Well you know how i mentioned the book Twilight i was reading." They all nodded.

" Well Twilight is a book written by Stephanie Meyer about vampires. Twilight is about a human girl Isabella Marie Swan moving to Forks Washington to live with her Father, Police chief Charlie Swan. Bella which she likes to be called meets Edward Cullen a vampire but doesnt know that he and his family are vampires at the time. The Twilight book is a series. They detail all your lives and pasts. Thats how I know all about you. You guys are characters in my favourite book." I say looking at all of them.

They are all staring at me in disbelief and shock. I mean I would to if someone tells me that Im a character in a book and a complete stranger knows everything about me.

"So this twilight series, it tells readers all about our lives in detail." Edward asks and I nod

"Yes I know all about your pasts, each and everyone of you." I say. They still are in shock.

" So you know everything about my past." Mama says. I nod. She looks at me in disbelief and sadness. She and I have basically the same past.

"Yes Rose, I know about Royce, how him and his friends raped you and left you to die for Carlisle to find." I say while she nods and looks down in sadness.

" I know that Rose found Emmett in the forest after being mauld by a bear, Jasper and the newborns and Maria, Nessie being born, Bella and Edward meeting throught to defeating newvorn army, Esme and Her son and a cliff." I stop to look at Mom before she pulls me into a hug.

"Im sorry you had to read our pasts sweetie." Mom says.

"Its ok." I say

"Umm do you know about my past, Edwards and Carlisles." Alice said hopefully. I nod and a smile appears on her face.

"Alice your name is Mary Alice Brandon born in 1901 you got visions and your parents put you in an assylum because they thought you were a freak. You have a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon who passed away a while ago but you do have a niece Cynthias daughter lives in Biloxi, Mississippi. You were changed in 1920 by unknown vampire who bit you to save your from the tracker James." I say looking at Alice.

"Thankyou so much I didnt know anythng about my past so thankyou." Alice says hugging me. I smile and hug her back.

"Tell us Carlisles now, Please." Emmett begs and I laugh before nodding.

"Well Carlisle you were born in 1640 in London, England. You father was a Pastor and your mother died giving birth to you. Your father and other pastors led hunts for the supernatural. When you father got to old you took over the hunts but you werent really into the killing your father was. You were able tp find a real coven of vampires living in the Sewers of london. You led the hunt on them where disaster struck and you were attacked and left to bleed in a street by a vampire. Knowing what your father would do to you you hid yourself in a potato cellar for the three day change. Once you were changed you were repelled and horrified of what you became and tried many ways to kill youself but were unsuccessful. Your desperate need for blood while you were hiding in a cave became to strong you attacked a herd of deer that were passing and realised you could survive of animal blood and not be a monster." I finished looking at everyone. I guessed non of them had heard his story before.

"Wow Carlisle." Was all that Emmett said, the rest nodding.

"Ok ok ok do Edwards." Emmett said looking like a kid in lollie shop. I nod

"Ok but calm down." I say to Emmett

" Well Edward you were born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Only child to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Your parents died in the spanish influenza which you were dieing from also. Your mother told Carlisle to save you, which he did. In 1921 you gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme after he saved her from a suicide attempt. You had a rebellious Period at the start of you vampire life and in 1927 left Carlisle and Esme. While you were away from them you used your ability to attack the worst people in the society, rapists, abusers etc. Your first was Esmes Ex husband Charles Evenson. You later regretted your decision In 1931 and returned to Carlilse and Emse on their diet of animal blood." I said

"Wow who knew our Eddie wasnt always perfect." Emmett said laughing. I was laughing on the inside because I knew what was coming.

"Shut up Emmett and dont call Me Eddie." Edward said as a book went flying through the air.

"Ok so we know you know all about us and our pasts. What your telling us is that you somehow got sucked into a book and are now in our world." Carlisle says looking confused. I nod and stand up.

"Yeah I no it sounds weird but how else would you explain me or my parents not being on any records and how would I know about all of your lives, Newborns and the Volturi." I say with my hands on my hips.

"You know about the Volturi...

**So what did you think of that chapter.**

**More to come so keep reading.**

**Reviews would be awsome.**

**Idea for this chapter: Alyssa tells how she knows about the vampires **


	29. CH 28 - Pranking

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Bella POV **(i know i have done her POV yet)

Alyssa has just told us all about her life, as painfull as that is. She also mentions how she somehow ended up in a book which is my world right now that has to do with my life and my families. This is completly weird and really disturbing. I mean is travelling into other dimensions or books even possible. I guess it could be.

"Ok so we know you know all about us and our pasts. What your telling us is that you somehow got sucked into a book and are now in our world." Carlisle says looking confused. I watch as Alyssa nods and stands up looking at Carlisle and then everyone else.

"Yeah I no it sounds weird but how else would you explain me or my parents not being on any records and how would I know about all of your lives, Newborns and the Volturi." Alyssa say with her hands on her hips. Shes standing like a rebellious teenager would. I know I did that stance many times before.

"You know about the Volturi." I replied. I mean she knows about our lives but the Volturi is another matter. They could want her on their guard, thats a definate no from everyone in my family including me. We would now have 5 people with gifts that the Volturi could try and take.

"Yes I know all about the Volturi. Carlisle use to be a member a long time ago. They collect vampires with special gifts to use on their guard." She says calmly. How could she be so calm. The volturi are royalty and will stop at nothing if they have to.

"Alyssa you have to be carefull the Volturi could want you for the gift you have. I am a strong shield but you being a strong hidden shield would make the Volturi very powerful if they had you on their guard." I explain to Alyssa.

"I know and I will be carefull, plus Alice is looking out for them." she says calmly. Her bloody being calm is driving me insane.

" Right now the Volturi havent made any descisions to see us at the moment so we are safe." Alice tells us as she comes out of a vision.

"Well thats settled then. Now miss Alyssa time for bed its late and You and Alice have a party to plan and other things to organise." Jasper says to Alyssa. She nods before hugging and kissing everyone then heading upstairs to join Katie in the land of sleep. I miss sleep. It is actually a time waster when you have time to waste like myself.

"Nessie, you, bed aswell now." I say to my daughter.

"But muuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm." my little girl whines. I cross my arms and put on my parental figure face. She pouts but without another word she sighs loudly before kissing and hugging everyone then exiting the house and heading to our cottage. Edward and I do the same and we make our way out of the house to our cottage.

**Alice POV.**

Alyssa has gone to bed, Nessie, Bella and Edward have gone to their cottage and the rest of us were still in the living room thinking about what Alyssa has said.

"Well i have a party to organise for the girls. Does anyone have any ideas to make the girls first birthday with us special." I say as I look at my family. Surely someone has some ideas.

"Well why not do an around the world disney theme, we could make food from around the world, play games from around the world, the kids can dress up as disney characters from around the world. Incorperate the two girls favourite things into one." Jasper said to me.

"Thats actually a good Idea, Ill run it by the girls tomorrow." I kiss my husband, such a brilliant man. I run off to my design room to do some planning for the party.

**Esme POV**

I get up and walk into the kitchen to do some cleaning before the girls wake up. Always got to keep the kitchen clean because I dont want my girls getting food poisoning. Its 3am friday morning. The girls go to school on monday so I have to make sure the girls are all ready for Monday. I have to call the school to see if they are ready to take them, I have to make sure they have proper schoolbags and equipment. I quickly go through my list and check them off when ive completed them. Ill have to wait till 9am to call the school. Im just making breakfast for the girls and Muffins and cookies for the girls and the hospital patients and staff.

By the time 7am comes along I have baked cookies and muffins, packed the girls schoolbags with the essentials apart from lunch and placed them at the front with the rest fo the kids schoolbags, I have also cooked the girls pancakes and waffles for breakfast. 7 am is when the girls normally wake up so any minute. Aha there it is. The sound of heartbeats changing as they wake up from the land of sleep.

They are always morning children now, I hear their feet on the floor as they make their way down stair and into the kitchen to the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Morning mom." They say together as I walk to them to place a kiss on top of their heads. I place their plates infront of them with a glass of milk each before cleaning up the dishes i used.

"I had the bestest dream mom, I was alot bigger and taller and stronger and i was riding a unicorn that flys because i was running away from emmy because he was chasing me after i wet him with the hose." Katie says very happily. Im glad my baby is happy. She does have a wild imagination though.

"Thats actually a good idea Katie." Alyssa says with a smile on her face. My little pranksters.

" Your lucky Emmett and Rose went Hunting otherwise he would be pranking you after hearing that." I say to my cheeky little girls. Who are giggling. We are in for one exciting and drama filled day.

"Come on Katie we got pranking to do." Alyssa jumps of her chair but before she could make a run for wherever shes going i stop her.

"Hang on a minute little missies, you girls need to go get ready for the day now scoot." I say with a tap to both their buts as they walk out of the kitchen. Sometimes they get to fast for me to keep up with.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett and I had walked out of the house after Bella, Nessie and Edward had left. We were going hunting. We found our favourite spot to hunt in. Of course for Emmett its his Lions and I go for the lions because they taste better aswell. I had taken down and drained two lions before I find Emmett at his normal antics. He always has to tease one Lion before he could go find one to actually drain. To him its a game. Hes a big Kid basically but I wouldnt have him any other way.

I watch him mess around with a lion before it falls asleep. I then watch him take down two lions and a deer and draining them before he finally spots me. He walks up to me to give me a kiss and a hug but before he could do that i slap the back of his head. He winces when my hand makes contact.

"Ouch, Rosie what was that for babe." My childish husband says as he rubs the pot i hit him. I stand with my hands on my hips and my foot tapping on the ground.

"How many times has the family told you not to play with your food." I say looking at him with a glare.

He rubs the back of his face before giving me a smirk and saying

"But Rosie it helps me motivate myself."

"I know but dont do it where the others will catch you. ok, now lets head home." I say giving him a passionate kiss before taking his hand and running back to the house.

We arrive home to everyone in the living room. Apparently the girls liked Jaspers Idea of putting their two favourite things together. They were basically finished planning. Alice was out buying things and ordering things. Looking at Katie and Alyssa, I knew with their faces they were up to something but I didnt know what. Alyssa and Katie run outside before one of them calls Emmett.

"Emmy, we need help and your the only one that can please."

I watched Emmett walk outside to help the girls when I hear the tap turn on and a few seconds later a squeal. We all walk outside to see Emmett drenched in water, thanks to the girls, and him chasing after them with the hose he managed to grab off them. Alyssa and Katie have hidden behind me while the family watched from the window. I was the silly one to come outside. I watch as Emmett stalks up to us, hose in hand ready.

"Emmett dont you dare." I warn my husband. He just shrugs before pushing the lever to make the water come out. He grabs me once im wet and drops me to the grass that now resembles mud in places. Im now covered in grass and mud. In the end the girls, Emmett and myself were saturated and covered in grass and mud.

"Alright through the backdoor and into the laundry now all of you, dry off and into the shower." Esme said coming out and looking at the state we are in.

We take off up the yard to the laundry. I grab towels and hand them to everyone before we head to our bathrooms. We race each other up the stairs but us vampires go human pace. Katie runs past the living room and slips onto her bottom with a squeal before getting up and running again, this action caused us all to laugh.

1 hour later we are all dried and cleaned and laying in my room with a movie playing. Its now 1pm the girls had just had lunch and were now having quiet time. Alice, Katie, Alyssa and myself were on my bed cuddling together as we watch Cinderella. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing playstation, Carlisle was at work, Edward, Bella and Nessie were visiting the Denali coven in Alaska and Esme was doing her usual housework, occasionally she would pop her head in to check on us. Katie and Alyssa were drifting off between us. Alice and I struck up random conversations on fashion, school, our husbands, while the girls slept.

The weekend went to fast and It was now Monday. The day any teenage vampire would hate if they had to repeat school over year after year. Saturday we had watched movies and played bored games because there was a storm and sunday we all went hiking and played football in the yard much to alices protests of our clothes getting wrecked.

School starts in 2 hours. Katie would be going to the primary school down the road from the highschool and Alyssa would be with us this time I hope she doesnt get bullied. Well we will be their to protect her.

**So what did you think about that one.**

**Keep reading more to come**

**Reviews would help please, let me know what you really think.**


	30. AN: 2

_**SORRY ITS TAKING A LONG TIME FOR ME TO POST CHAPTERS. IT IS BECOMING HARD TO FIND TIME TO WRITE BUT I WILL BE POSTING FOR YOU.**_

_**AGAIN THANKYOU TO MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS. IM GLAD I HAVE PEOPLE READING MY STORY.**_

_**I HAVE ANOTHER STORY BEING WRITTEN BUT IT WONT BE POSTED FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IM STILL EDITING IT.**_

_**Anyway enjoy reading**_

_**PLEASE ALSO REVIEW THANKS**_


	31. CH 29 - School

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Katie POV**

It seemed like forever. I know it was forever. We were finally going to school today. Alice had come into our about a million gazillion hours ago to get ready for school that doesnt start for another like two hours. Alice had woke me by tickling me the same as Alyssa. It was to early, im still tired.

"Allie im still tired." I had whined to her as I rubbed my eyes, pulling the covers up over my head.

She had picked me up and taken me to the bathroom, undressed me and placed me into the bath she had prepared before waking us. Alyssa had followed behind, undressed and then hopped into the shower.

We finished getting all sparkly clean before hopping out. Alice wrapped me in a big fluffy blue towel before carrying me out of the bathroom and putting me on the bed. Mom had come in and was now helping me get dressed.

Alice had placed put my clothes on the bed. Mom had helped me get dressed into a pair of denim jeans, a pink camisole shirt with ruffles across the neckline and a brown jacket with white wool on the inside. I ran into my closet and picked out my brown boots and put them on. I ran out of the room and into the living room diving onto the couch. A few minutes later Alyssa, Mom and Alice had come down the stairs.

I looked at Alyssa. She was wearing black skinny leg jeans, red suede jacket with a white turtle neck underneath. Also black boots with a tiny heel. She looked pretty. We both then ran into the kitchen and found a bowl of cereal each sitting on the breakfast bar. We sat down and ate quickly because we were excited.

"Alright go brush you teeth girls then we can finish getting you ready for school." Mom had said. With that we raced up the stairs to brush our teeth before running back into the kitchen.

Mama had come down the stairs and into the kitchen with two brushes. She handed one to Alice who did Alyssas hair and the other she used to brush my hair. Bella then walked in with two hats. She placed a red beret on Alyssas head and a Pink beret on mine.

"AHHHHHHH YOUR SO CUTEEEEEEE." Alice squeal out before hugging us both.

**Alyssa POV**

Today was Mine and Katies first day at school. Alice had woken us up very early and changed very early. It was going to be interesting at school today. Im thirteen almost fourteen. I live with a family of vampires. I have to remember to call Mama Rose otherwise it would be weird to the other kids. I atleast get to be with them during lunch.

Rose had come downstairs so she and Alice could finish getting us ready. We were now all ready for school. We grabbed out backpacks and headed out into the garage. Rose, Katie,Me and Emmett went in the jeep, Edward, Bella,Nessie, Alice and Japer in the volvo. We had gotten a booster seat for Katie since she had to be in one till she was 7.

We all stopped to drop Katie at the primary school where we walked her to the office. Only Rose and myself went in with her otherwise it would be to crowded. Katie said goodby to the others before walking into the office.

we entered the office a few people stopped and stared at my 'sister' Rose. Rose and Iwalked hand in hand with Rose Carrying Katie, to the receptionist at the front desk. She looked to be about 50, she had greyish brown hair, brown eyes covered with glasses and a very thin form. Back in her younger years she would have been a very beautiful woman.

"Hello, are you here to drop your daughters off." The receptionish asked Rose. I rolled my eyes. No im not im in high school and Rose looks to young to be my mother.

"Hello, um no we are here to drop off our little sister for her first day." Rose said to the receptionist.

"Well ok then name please." The receptionish asked with her fingers on the keyboard waiting to type.

"Katelyn Thorpe." Rose announced to the recepitonist who was typing away.

"Ok Katelyn Thorpe, Room 4, Miss Andrews class. down the hall first door on the left." The receptionist explained. We nodded and said thankyou before walking Katie to her class.

"Mama im scared, what if they dont like me." Katie whispered quietly from Roses arms.

"It will be alright you will make lots of friends and before long it will be home time where mom will pick you up at 2 because we finish at 3." Rose explained while rubbing Katies back.

"Now Katie If anyone asks you about your family, say that we are your adopted brothers and sisters and esme is your Aunt but you call her mom now because your dad is at sea, ok your last name is Alyssas last name, Thorpe."

"Ok mama i love you and Alyssa I love you too, see you later." Katie said as Rose placed her on the floor when we got to room 4.

We exited the primary school before hoping into the cars and leaving for the high school. Driving up to my new school i was getting nervous. The closer we got the more nervous and scared I became.

"Now im scared Rose." I say from the backseat. Rose turned to look at me.

"Just like I told Katie, you will make friends and we will be here for you ok baby" Rose explains to me. I nod at her and start to calm down knowing that they will be there with me.

We pull into the parking lot at the highschool and we all hop out. Everyones eyes were on me now. It was 4 months into the school year , start of July,and my 14 birthday was in under 3 months. So I was the new kid and the new toy. Here goes nothing. I walk with my brothers and sisters towards the office. All eyes were on us. I kept close to Emmett so he could act as my shield. I grabbed a hold of his hand giving it a sqeeze. He felt safe at the moment my protector. I could see Rose smile at me from the corner of my eye.

We walk into the school and into the office. I still keep a hold of my brothers hand as we stand infront of the receptionist. Im glad my family are here with me. Its also good that know one knows the Cullens here now, some time must have passed and all new people were here so they wouldnt be recognised.

"Good morning Mrs Sheldon, were here to get our little sisters timetable." Emmett said to the receptionist. She was just like Mrs Cope but less chubby.

"Well well well another Cullen, Welcome to Forks my dear. I trust your brothers and sisters will help you out." Mrs Sheldon said looking at my brothers and sisters.

"Yes we will help our little sister out, wouldnt want her to get lost but her last name is Thorpe." Emmett said making me roll my eyes.

"Well then enjoy your first day, remember to get this slip signed by every teacher and then bring the slip back at the end of the day." She says before we all walk out

It sucks I wont be in any classes as my brothers and sisters since they are 2 ,3 and 4 grades higher. Emmett, Rose and Jasper will be leaving this year then the following year Edward and Bella, Alice and Nessie the year after that then no one graduates them finally me. Oh boy well if I stay in this world long enough to graduate.

I read my timetable. Oh boy yay i love these subjects. NOT. (**some of my real teachers i had**)

Alyssa Cullen grade 8

period 1 - room 304 - home room/maths , Mr Wells

period 2 - room 701 - English - Mrs Holmes

period 3 - room 203 - Art - Ms Hazel

period 4 - cafateria - lunch

period 5 - room 401 - music - Mrs Hawthorne

period 6 - room 202 - science - Mr Crothers

"Well at least We have the same lunch as you." Alice explains to me excitedly.

"Yeah well thats something then, what do I say to people when they ask about where ive been, what are your cover stories." I say quietly.

"Well Jasper and I are portraying twins, We came to live with Esme and Carlisle after our parents died as foster kids where they ended up adopting us but we stayed as Hales. Alice and Edward are siblings who were placed into Carlisle and Esmes care as foster children when there parents were neglectful and abusive, Emmett is Esmes sisters kid who Esme and Carlisle Adopted after his dad left and mom died, but we all discussed and we decided that you and Katie will be Emmetts long lost half sisters who were living with your dad and and share the same mother as Emmett. So your Esmes sisters kids, her niece. Just say you came into the picture a few weeks ago after your dad went to sea and Esme." Rose explains to me I nod and give a thumbs up to them.

We head off and all my brothers and sisters show me to my locker then they walk me to my first class. All eyes are on me and my family. We get to the entrance of room 304 my maths/ homeroom class. I hugged my family before they scattered off to their own classes. I took a deep breath and entered my first class. All the students stop and stare at me making me nervous.

"Well who do we have here." My first period teacher asks me, while the kids around me look on intently.

"Alyssa Thorpe sir." I say politely making eye contact with the teacher. A few whispers encase the room.

"Well Ms Thorpe, please take a seat that is vacant." Mr Wells says I nod before walking down the rows of desks to an empty seat in the back in the left hand corner of the room. In front of me sat two blonde girls, to my right were two guys a brown haired boy and a sandy blonde haired boy. Every once in a while I would notice students taking quick glances at me before turning back to the teacher.

The teacher had written questions on the board where we had to answer them. I of course knew the answers and was finished within a few minutes. I like maths so this class was going to be easy.

I finish fast and sit and stare out the window. I hear a throat being cleared and Mr Wells standing infront of me.

"Are you finding the work hard, do you need any help." Mr Wells looks at me with his arms crossed. The other students look at me with smirks.

"Umm no sir I was finished." I say quietly. Mr Wells takes a look at my notebook before placing it back down on the desk infront of me.

"Very good, Im going to have to find harder work for you Ms Thorpe, those questions were to take the whole lesson to finish not the first few minutes." He says. I just nod. I notice a few of the students smirks fall as they thought I was going to get in trouble. I just smile and look back out the window wishing lunch was already here or the day to have ended.

The next few lessons went basically the same as the first. Me finishing very fast, glares from other students. The bell rings signaling the end of the 3rd period. I pack up my art supplies before heading out the door. I get to the door and Emmett is waiting for me. I take his hand and we walk to the Cafateria for lunch. We get a few glares and whispers from the other students in the hall ways. When we get to the Cafateria i let go of Emmetts hand before walking towards the table my family were sitting at. Edward was already in the lunch line with Emmett right behind him.

I sit in between Rose and Alice as we wait for the boys to bring food back. Im starving. I look around at all the other students looking at my table whispering and pointing at us. I hate this. I grasp Rosalies hand. I notice all the Cafateria go quiet and my family stop talking also. I look up and notice the two blonde girls from my math class walking over to our table. One was tall with Blue eyes bleach blonde hair and the other was a bit smaller then the other with bleach blonde hair and brown eyes. Both looked like Barbies.

"Hey new girl,does Rosalie know your trying to steal her boyfriend Emmett?" The blonde with brown eyes said smirking at me.

"Im not trying to steal her boyfriend Barbie." I say to the stupid brown eyed Barbie.

"Well then why did I see you holding hands with Emmett on the way to lunch." The Brown eyed Barbie said. Both Barbies smirking now.

"So what If I was holding hands with Emmett, its none of your business." I say getting annoyed more and more by the minute, but it is fun knowing that they think im stealing Rosalies boyfriend. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my family holding in laughter and smirking. Im glad they think this is funny.

"We just thought Rosalie should know that shes sitting next to her boyfriend stealer." The brown eyed Barbies explained.

"Well thankyou Hannah for your concern, you to Sophie but you see Alyssa here isnt stealing my boyfriend. Alyssa here is Emmetts Little sister who just moved in with us along with his other little sister Katie whos in primary school, so next time you accuse one of my family members of something make sure you have all facts before speaking." Rose stood and said matter of factly to the Barbies with a hand on my shoulder. I smirked at the girls infront of us while the whole cafateria and my family laughed.

The Barbies huffed then stormed off out of the Cafateria. We were all laughing. This school year is going to be awsome.

**Another chapter done **

**reviews plz**


	32. CH 30 - School Pt 2

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**KATIE POV**

Mama and Alyssa had dropped me off at my classroom. I walked into the classroom and my new teacher Miss Andrews came towards me.

"Welcome sweetie, Im Miss Andrews, who might you be." My new teacher said. She was pretty, she had red curly hair, brown eyes and skinny. She was nice like Esme, she even dressed like Esme, i liked her already.

"Im Katie." I say sweetly and quietly to my new teacher.

"Ahh Katelyn Thorpe, well its a pleasure to meet you Katie, It will be a joy having you in our class." Miss Andrews said to me reaching for my hand which I gladly offered her. We walked to the front of the room where the other kids were sitting at their seats in 3 groups of tables

"Everyone we have a new member to our class, this is Katelyn Thorpe or Katie if you would like to call her. She has just joined our class. Katie would you like to tell us a bit about yourself." My teacher introduced me then let me talk.

"Well i lived with my dad but he went to work at sea,my mum died and my older sister Alyssa and I were taken to live with my Aunt Esme and older brother Emmett. I now have three older brothers and five older sisters that i live with." I say remembering what mama told me before she left me here.

"Wow you have a big family now, I hope you enjoy your time here in our class, why dont you take a seat on this table." Miss Andrews says and points to a table with three girls and two boys sitting at it. I nod then take the last seat at the end next to one of the boys.

Miss andrews tells us to take out our spelling books and copy the words down from the board. This was to be our homework. We are to look, say, cover, write, and check each word with a parent. Then we got some maths worksheets to do at our own pace, we are able to talk with each other as we do the worksheet as long as its done before we go to Sports class.

"Hello im Kristen, this is Ashley, Maddison, Billy and Michael." The blonde haired girl pointed out.

Kristen had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes.

Maddison had blue eyes and long straight black hair.

Billy had curly blonde hair and blue eyes

Ashley had brown wavy shoulder length hair and green eyes

Michael had short Red hair and green eyes

"Hello im Katie." I say quietly to them. They smile before talking to each other leaving me out.

I dont really care that they igonore me, they really arnt people i would talk to anyway. I Just listen as they talk while I do my worksheet. I finish it rather quickly and end up just listening in to the rest of the group talking. A man came to the door and Miss Andrews told us to get our sports uniform and follow Mr Jeffers to the gym.

Were playing volleyball in sport today. We were in the groups we sit in when we are in class. We all went to change in the locker room before going back to our groups. I like sports but i really like football, baseball and soccer better. After this class we had lunch. During lunch I met a girl who was sitting alone. I decided to be nice and join her.

"Hello, do you mind if i sit here with you." I say to the lonely girl. She has brown hair and green eyes and glasses.

The girl nods for me to sit down and I start talking to her. I find out her name is Jenny and she is very shy. She ends up telling me all about her life and we become close friends. We then had class for another 2 hours before the parents come in and get us before we could leave.

I waited for mom. There were a few kids already leaving when I notice mom walk in with a smile on her face. I run over and jump in her arms when she opened her arms out for me.

"Did you have a good day sweetie." Mom says to me as she places me on the ground then kisses my head.

"Yes I had lots of fun, I played volleyball and I finished my work very fast. It was easy as and I made a friend. Her name is Jenny, She has brown hair and green eyes and glasses. shes very shy but she talked to me." I say very fast but mom could understand me. My teacher then walked towards us.

"You must be Katies mother, Im Miss Andrews, Katies teacher." My teacher Miss Andrews introduced herself to mom.

"Yes Im Esme Cullen, pleasure to meet you." Mom introduced herself shaking Miss Andrews hand.

"Well its nice to meet you Mrs Cullen, It seems that Katie here is a very bright girl. She seems to find the work I give her very easy and so I would like to know if I could give her a bit of harder work once she has finished her class work." Miss Andrews Explains to mom.

"I dont see the harm in that, but I suggest you ask Katie." Mom says I nod agreeing with Miss Andrews giving me harder work.

"Well ok its settled then, It was nice to meet you Mrs Cullen and ill see you tomorrow Katie, goodbye." My teacher said before going off to talk to other childrens parents.

We say goodbye before exiting the classroom and making our way out of the school and towards the car. We had to go pick up dad from the hospital on the way home because he was finishing his shift and mom had his car. We arrived at the hospital to get dad. Mom unclipped me from my booster seat before lifting me up and settling me on her hip before walking into the hospital to find daddy. We went through the hospital entrance and up to the front desk.

"Oh, Hello Mrs Cullen what can I do for you today? Who is this little angel?" The lady at the front desk greeted us.

"Is Dr Cullen finished? This is my Niece and one of my new adopted daughters Katie, I just picked her up from her first day of year one." Mom said while i rested my head on her shoulder.

"Ill just let him know you are here. Shes so beautiful. She looks like you." The lady replies whilst dialing the phone letting dad know we are here. Mom smiles at the lady saying thankyou. Dad comes out and when he sees us he smiles. He kisses mom on the head before taking me out of moms arms and kissing me on the head.

"Lets go shall we my beautiful girls." Dad says as he signs out. He takes moms hand and then starts walking out the hospital to the car. He places me in my booster seat then hops into the drivers seat while mom get into the passenger side.

"So how was school today bug." Dad says to me. He now calls me bug. I get called alot fo different names.

"It was good i made a friend her name is Jenny shes really shy, My teacher says im smart and that she is going to give me harder work after my normal class work. My teacher is nice aswell shes just like mom, I cant wait for tomorrow to see Jenny and go to school." I say fast and excitedly losing my breath that i have to take a deep breath at the end.

"Sounds like you enjoyed your day Bug." Dad says to me while he laughs along with mom. I smile and look out the window as we head home.

**Alyssa POV**

School was very entertaining, first Im finding all of the work very easy, then i got told off by two blonde Barbies for trying to steal Emmett from Rosalie. Haha I wonder what things will happen from now on. I really like all my teachers and most of the studens are very nice, some not so nice.

The school bell just rang signaling the end of the day. I walk out of my science class and towards the office where i have to hand in my slip. I walk out of the office and towards the parking lot to my brothers monster of a jeep. None of my family are here yet but they will be shortly. I notice the two Barbies coming over to me. Not again, what do they want now?

"So new girl, how is it knowing that your brothers and sisters are in relationships with each other." The blue eyed Barbie Sophie said towering over me. I just stood my ground. Hopefully one of my family members come soon.

"Well dumb and dumber here is the facts, Rose and Emmett arnt related by blood, Bella and Edward arnt related by blood, Alice and Jasper arnt related by blood so there is nothing wrong with them sleeping together and being together, get that through your dumb brain." I say matter of factly. I smirk at their startled appearance before one of them punches me in the face and I go backwards hitting my back on the side of Emmetts Jeep with a Yelp. So much for my brothers and sisters to help me and save me from getting bullied.

"We are not dumb, we run this school so just remember that." The blue eyed Barbie says to me. I just sit with my hand covering my bleeding nose.

The barbies walk away smirking. Im sitting on the ground leaning against the Jeep waiting for my family. I can feel my face throbbing and my nose is bleeding and probably broken. Im going to have a black eye tomorrow. Right now I hate my family. They said they would protect me. Edward should have heard their thoughts or even Alice could have seen them do this to me in a vision. So much help they are. I decide that I dont want to talk to anyone in my family, I stand up and make my way out of the school gates and down the road heading home.

Im about 20 minutes from home when I hear cars behind me. The cars follow me and I knew it was my family.

"Alyssa why did you leave, we waited for you, get in the car." Emmett says from his jeep. Im suprised they cant smell the blood on me. I just ignore them and keep on walking.

"Alyssa get in the car now, come on." Emmett said again. Sounding angrier but i still ignored them and kept on walking, by now the tears had started to flow. Surly they would smell the tears now.

"Fine then have it your way, walk home for all I care." Emmett says as the cars drive off. Great I was just punched in the face and now my family are angry. Nothing is going good right now. Im going to hate school now.

I just hit the start of the driveway. I make my way down the driveway and can finally see the house. I just want a shower and to go to sleep but i know im going to get a lecture. I make my way up the stairs and push the front door open. I put my school bag in the closet in the hallway before walking through the living room towards the stairs ignoring my family who are watching me.

"Alyssa, where have you been?, why didnt you wait for the others?, why didnt you hop in the jeep when Emmett called your name?" I hear dad ask a billion questions and I pause on the first step not turning around.

"Alyssa, answer me?" Dad says furious. Now I was angry. I turn around and look at my family who are all now in view of me. I hear them all gasp.

"I WAITED FOR THEM BY THE JEEP, THEY WERE TAKING FOREVER. THEN THESE TWO BLONDE BITCHES DECIDED TO COME TO ME AND SAY MY SIBLINGS WERE COMITTING INCEST, I TOLD THEM THAT NONE OF YOU IN RELATIONSHIPS ARE BLOOD RELATED AND THEN I CALLED THEM DUMB SO THEY PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE AND MY BACK HIT THE SIDE OF THE JEEP AND SO I DECIDED TO WALK HOME." I screamed to my family. I really was angry now.

"Oh Alyssa sweetie,why didnt you wait for the family to come to the jeep after the girls punched you so they could have taken you home." Esme says sweetly.

"BECAUSE THEY WERE TAKING A LONG TIME, I HAD TO JUSTIFY THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AND EMMETT SAID THE FAMILY WOULD PROTECT ME, LIKE THAT HELPED. LOOK AT MY FACE. YEAH YOU SURE PROTECTED ME. THEN EMMETT YELLED AT ME, I HAVE BEEN BEATEN AND BULLIED ALL MY LIFE. I FINALLY FIND A PLACE IM NOT BULLIED AT AND THAT WENT DOWN THE DRAIN. " I say again yelling with tears streaming down my face

"OH AND BEFORE YOU ASK, MY FIRST DAY WAS AWESOME." I say sarcasticaly rolling my tear filled eyes before running into my room locking the door and walking into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirrow whilst i took my clothes off. Blood was smeared on my face, my right eye was starting to go black and swollen and my hip was bruised and cut.

I didnt want to talk to my family right now. I showered and got changed before dad came in to check my injuries and taking photos before leaving.

I stayed in my room, curled up on my bed crying and thinking. No one dared come in. I hear foosteps coming up the stairs.

"Alyssa sweetie, I have dinner here for you." Mom tells me through the door but i refuse to open it or speak.

"Ok well ill leave it by the door here ,for when you get hungry." Mom says as I hear the tray being placed in the floor before she retreats downstairs.

I then hear another set of footsteps on the stairs before they paused infront of my door. They open the door and walk over to me. Damn i forgot to re lock the door after dad checked me. I mentaly slapped myself.

"Lyssie im sorry i yelled at you. I was scared when I couldnt see you and you werent at the car. Please im sorry." Emmett apologises to me. I can hear the sorry in his voice but im to angry to answer. He ends up leaving with another round of sorries.

I basically didnt move from my spot on the bed all night. I dont remember falling asleep but I awake to the sunlight in my face and my alarm clock reading 6am. Sighing i got out of bed then went to the bathroom for a shower. Looking at myself in the mirror, i really looked bad. My nose was swollen with a hint of purple and my eye had a ring of purple around it. Basically my face hurt and i felt like shit. I showered and change for school. Yay school. My first day sucked how much better can today be.

I Step over the tray of dinner mom left at my door lastnight before continuing down stairs and into the kitchen towards the fridge. I ignore everyone as I pass them.

"Morning sweetie."Mom says to me.

"Morning." I say without any emotion. I really should forgive them they really didnt mean to be late.

"Listen I know you are sorry that I got hurt. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I forgive you." I say before Im pulled into a group hug. I love my family.

Alright lets go to school." Emmett says and I roll my eyes. Im actually really nervous and scared of school. We headed to school and the drama started. I was verbally bullied I really hate school.

I was Over the next few days I was verbally bullied more and more by the Barbies but never physically hurt again by them as my family was basically hovering and keeping an eye on the Barbie and their thoughts. I really wanted to leave school now. I wonder if we could move or mom could home school me.

Alice had finished plannning our party and was distributing the invatations to people. It was now 13 september and the party was saturday, tomorrow night. Alice had made Katies party for the morning then mine for the afternoon since little kids and big kids didnt mix. Katie would go sleep at a friends house after her party, so us teenagers wouldnt wake her.I couldnt wait it would be a distraction from the Barbies and school

**So what do you think**

**Reviews**


	33. CH 31 - Party time

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Alyssa POV**

Tonight was the night of my Party, My birthday 18th september 2014. We had just finished Katies Party. We decided about a month ago that doing seperate parties on the same day would be better so the ages dont clash.

Katie had all her class mates come to her party. She had a themed party. We all dressed up along with her guests as disney characters. The denali covern had come aswell to celebrate with us. Katie was now 6 years old. Katie got to choose what costumes we got to wear. I hope its nothing to stupid.

Cullens:

I was dressed as Princess Jasmin from Aladdin

Alice was dressed as Snow White from Snow White

Rose was dressed as Princess Aurora from sleeping beauty

Esme was dressed as Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame

Katie was dressed as Violet from the Incredibles

Bella was dressed as Jane from Tarzan

Nessie was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast

Emmett was dressed as Wreck It Ralph

Edward was dressed as Tarzan

Jasper was dressed as Anakin Skywalker from Star wars

Carlisle was dressed as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean

Denalis:

Eleazer was dressed as Peter pan

Carmen was dressed as Pocahontas

Kate was dressed as Rapunzel

Tanya was dressed as Cinderella

The other guests came as princesses, princes, Jedi, Woody, Buzz, Pirates etc. They were all dressed up very good.

We ended up playing alot of games. Treasure hunt, pass the parcel, Tag, Relay races, musical bobs and statues. There was also a bouncy castle and lolly bags and alot of dancing. All of the kids were tired and ready to pass out by the end. Alice was happy with the outcome.

Once Katies party was done she went home with her friend Jenny while we set up Mmy party. We had a DJ and a dance floor with a table of food. I didnt want games as I was to old for them. Most teenagers just danced, ate and talked to one another.

We put the DJ in the lounge room once we moved the furniture around. The dining room table was full of food that mom had made and placed on it. The kitchen bench was full of drinks and cups. Everyone had changed out of their costumes and put on party clothes before decorating with balloons, streamers, lights, a dico ball and confettii. The room looked amazing. One by one the guests started to arrive. There were about 60 people. Alice had wanted to make it a good party and wanted me to get to know more people so she invited a few extra. Mom and dad seemed ok with the amount she invited. By 8pm the room was full of people dancing and talking.

Atleast people showed up. I was talking with Alice and Rose when I notice in the corner of my eye the Barbies show up. Arrghhhh I sure as hell no Alice and myself didnt invite them. I excuse myself from Rose and Alice and make my way towards dumb and dumber.

"Why are you here, no one invited you." I say looking at the Blonde Barbies waiting for an answer.

"Well we heard about the party and decided we could come on our own." They said looking behind me at the party.

"Well my house, my rules,my party, you are to leave right now or I will call the cops because you are tresspassing." I say proudly.

They look at me, shove past me and into the party they go. I follow them grab them by their arms before dragging them outside to a quiet location without my family seeing.

"Hey let go of us we have rights to be here." They say trying to pass me.

"No you dont,this is my house and party. You have no rights to be here, both of you should leave." I say to them standing my ground. They advance towards me to pass and i shove them back. They look at me with fury before advancing on me. Oh crap im in deep shit now.

Their fists start flying and im knocked to the ground. My hands are covering my face to protect it. I hear a snap and cry out.

"Hey , leave her alone. Emmett, Alyssas in trouble." I hear Alice yell as she runs towards me. The fists and legs stop attacking me before I see them bolting down the driveway and Alice kneeling infront of me. Emmett is not far behind and is lifting me into his arms and taking me into the house. We walk through the front door and when we get inside everyone in the party stops what they are doing to look. My eyes are getting very heavy and I find it hard to keep them open so i let the darkness consume me.

**Emmett POV**

We had just finished cleaning up from Katies party and now we were decorating for Alyssas. It was going to be awsome. By 8 people had crowded in. I went to talk to the football jocks of the school while keeping an eye on everyone. Someone had to look out for fights and trouble. Im also in a good position to watch my wife sway to the music. God she was hot.

Im in a conversation with the captain of the football team. We are chatting about the next game and hot girls. I then hear Alice call me using vampire hearing.

"Hey, leave her alone. Emmett, Alyssas in trouble."

I excuse myself and run at human speed to Alice. I exit the house and in front of me Alice is kneeling on the ground next to Alyssa while two figures run down the driveway. I bolt to Alyssa and scoop her up. I take her into the house with Alice following. We enter the house and everyone in the livingroom partying stopped to look and the music stop. I feel Alyssa pass out in my arms and I knew Carlisle needed to check her.

"Two people just attacked her, Carlisle she needs help." I say carrying her up the stairs and into Carlisles study. I hear Edward telling everyone to leave. I wait for Carlisle to come up to examine Alyssa.

Carlisle comes in a examines Alyssa properly. It takes him about 15 minutes at vampire speed to examine her. She has 3 broken ribs and a broken left arm. A few bruises and scrapes. At least she has no internal bleeding. Carlisle puts a cast on her left arm, and sews up some cuts she has and cleans some of the other cuts that arnt deep.

We place her in her bed and head down the stairs to inform the family. We see the family downstairs cleaning up and when we enter they are around us like seagulls. We explain her injuries and what Carlisle did to fix them.

"It was the Blonde girls Hannah and Sophie,that beat her up last time. I saw them hurting her when i went out the front door tonight. Something needs to be done about them. They always hurt her and she hasnt done anything to them." Alice explains to us angrily. We all agree and needed to do something.

"I say we let the police handle it." Esme says. We agree and with that Esme goes and calls the police. A few minutes later she returned.

"They will be hear shortly." We nod and go back to clearing up after the party abruptly ended. Carlisle would every now and then leave to check on Alyssas condition.

**Esme POV**

Emmett had walked through the front door with Alyssa in his arms i just wanted to cry. My poor little girl was again beaten but on her 14th birthday this time. When will ths girl catch a break.

Carlisle had followed Emmett up the stairs to examine Alyssa. The rest of us had cleared the guests apart from the Denalis who were staying the night. We all began cleaning while we waited on news from Carlisle about Alyssas condition.

Emmett and Carlisle came down about half hour later and gave us information. My poor little girl had a few broken ribs cuts and bruises. I was angry, this has got to end.

"It was the Blonde girls Hannah and Sophie,that beat her up last time. I saw them hurting her when i went out the front door tonight. Something needs to be done about them. They always hurt her and she hasnt done anything to them." Alice explains to us angrily. We all agree and needed to do something.

"I say we let the police handle it." I say. Im very furious that the girls were able to hurt her twice. We agree and with that I went to go and call the police. I go to the kitchen and pick the phone up before calling the police help desk. After the second ring they answer.

"Police help desk, how can I help you." The person on the other side of phone asked.

" hello Im calling because my daughter was just attacked again. We want to know if there is something you can do about it." I say into the phone.

" Was it recently."

"Yes, it was about 45 minutes ago. My husband is a doctor and has cleaned and stitched her up, but we want to make a report and press charges." I say into the phone. Hopefully they can do something.

"We will be sending out a car shortly, thankyou for calling." The person says.

" Thankyou." I say before hanging up and walking into the lounge where the family is waiting.

"They will be hear shortly." I say and they all nod before they go back to clearing up after the party abruptly ended. Carlisle would every now and then leave to check on Alyssas condition.

We just finished cleaning up the house and about to relax and wait for the police when we heard the police car coming up the driveway. The car doors slam and we hear them coming up to the stairs and knocking on the door. I walk to the front door ,because Carlisle is up with Alyssa, and open the door to greet the police.

I open the door and infront of me are two police men in uniforms. One was tall with brown hair and brown eyes with a mustache and the other was about the same hight with blonde hair green eyes. I smile and let them come in.

"We got a call saying that your daughter was assaulted." The brown hair brown eyed cop says.

"Yes we were having a birthday party for her 14th birthday when two girls that were not invited showed up and Alyssa my daughter told them to leave and they lashed out at her. They also punched her in the parking lot on her first day at school." I say to the police who are taking notes on a pad.

"Are we able to speak to your daughter." The blonde haired police said.

"Yes sure follow me but she wont be able to speak as she has been unconcious for a while." I say leading the police men up the stairs to the room Alyssa occupied.

We enter the room and Carlisle is checking Alyssas bandages. He greets the policeman informing them on Alyssas condition. Alyssa starts to stir about 5 minutes later. She see the police and freaks out.

"Why are the police here?, What happened?" Alyssa says looking from Me to Carlisle to the Policemen.

"You passed out and we have the police here so you can report the ones that hurt you, do you remember now?" I say sitting on the side of the bed stroking Alyssas hair.

"Yes i remember, I would like to press charges or whatever." Alyssa says confidently. I smile at her and continue stroking her hair.

"Would you tell us in detail of the times these girls hurt you." The blonde policemen says to Alyssa.

"Well I was waiting for my brothers and sisters to get out of class so we can go home but they were taking forever. The Sophie and Hannah,two blonde girls who accused me of trying to steal my sisters boyfriend came to me saying my siblings were committing incest..."Alyssa started to say but was interupted by the policemen.

"What do you mean by your brothers and sisters are committing incest?" The blonde haired policeman asked.

"Well my brothers and sisters are together in relationships but were not actually related." Alyssa told the police who in turn nodded before gesturing to continue.

"Well I told them that my siblings wernt related so it was fine for them to be in a relationship and that they were dumb to think it was incest even though they werent related. They punched me in the face for calling them dumb. I ended up with a broken nose,and a black eye and a bruise on my hip. My father had taken photos to keep as evidence. Then tonight when my party started about 8.30 I noticed the girls coming into the house univited. I went to them and dragged them outside telling them they were not welcome and were not invited and they should leave before i call the cops. They pushed passed me and went into the house I then again grabbed their arms and dragged them back out where I told them it was my house and my party and they werent invited. They tried to push past me but i pushed back and thats when they started throwing punches. I fell to the floor and they started kicking me until my sister Alice came and saved me." Alyssa explained to the cops who were writing on their note pads.

"Alright thankyou for your help." The policemen say as they start to walk out before stopping to turn to Carlisle.

"Is there anyway you would be able to send the photos from both incidents to the station for evidence or give us the camera." The blonde haired policeman says.

Carlisle gives the camera to the polcie before they exit the room. I hear them getting statements from Alice and Emmett before leaving the house to go back to the station. I sit with Alyssa who looks very tired. Carlisle gives her some strong pain killers that will help her fall asleep. We exit out of the room to let her sleep and make our way down to the others who are sitting around the living room.

"Well we will just have to wait on the police to call us with whats happening. Right now we just have to make sure she is comfortable and safe." Carlisle explains to the family before we settle down for the night.

**Another chapter down, more to come**

**Review please.**


	34. CH 32 - Volturi

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Over the next few days Alyssa had been healing well. Esme had decided it was best to keep her home till the Blonde girls had been dealt with. The police had called and done some research. Apparently the Blonde girls have been in alot of trouble with the police. With all the evidence Carlisle had collected and the police had collected the girls were charged and fined. They were made to pay Alyssas medical bills and other expenses that needed to be payed after injuring Alyssa. They also had to do 100 hrs of community service and were suspended from school for 3 weeks with alot of assignments and homework to do. During this time Alyssa and Esme had been transforming the two rooms that were going to be Alyssas and Katies.

Two weeks and the transformation of the two rooms were done. They were exactly like the girls wanted them. Katie had been speechless then jumping for joy when they finished the room.

**Katie POV**

I had just gotten home from school. Today was friday and Emmett promised me that he would play baseball with me tomorrow. Emmett ended up making it a family game for tomorrow and Im excited. I was playing in my new room. I didnt have to share with Alyssa anymore. It was all pink and all mine. I was waiting for my big brothers and sister to finish school.

"Katie, come have some afternoon tea baby." Mom says from my door. I look up and smile at her before standing up and taking her hand. We walk to the kitchen and I sit on a stool as mom placed a plate fo fruit and cookies infront of me. I start to eat while she strokes my hair. I watch her clean the kitchen while I eat.

"The kids are home sweetie." Mom says. My head shoots up and I bolt to the garage. I see Emmett and Mama so I run to them. I jump into Mamas arms fast.

"Hey baby,did you have fun at school." Mama kisses my head as I nod. Then Emmy has to talk.

"Hey, little munchkin." He ruffles my hair and I roll my eyes while hitting his hand away.

"Hey big ogre man." I say. Mama laughs and Emmy takes me form Mama and starts tickling me as we go into the living room, everyone else following.

"Hey, mini me, wanna play makeover?" Alice asks walking up to me and taking me out of Emmys arms. I nod fast. I blink and Im in Alices room. I like vampire speed. Alice places me on the bed while she sets up the makeup and clothes. Im the one she always dresses up because I love it. Ive been in three different outfits already. I Just put on another outfit and sat on a chair so Alice could do my makeup when she paused mid air with a brush in her hand.

"Oh no." Alice says when she moves again.

"Carlisle, we got trouble." Alice yells and when I blink again the whole family is in Alices room.

"Whats going on Allie?" I question before mom pulls me onto her lap where she is seated on the bed.

"The volturi they are coming." Allie informs us. I hear the family gasp and stay frozen.

"Who are the Volturi." I say. Why are my family scared of them?

"The Volturi are like kings of vampires. If humans know that vampires are real they come." Jasper tell me. I nod and wait to see what happens now. Im interested.

"When will they come? How did they find out?" Bella says. She never really talks much but I guess shes curious like me.

"They will be here on Monday. They went to the Denali coven for their decade visit and Aro touched Eleazers hand. Carmen will call to inform us at 6pm." Alice Explains her future thingy she does.

**Alice POV**

I had just had a vision of the Volturi coming. They want Alyssa. I told my family that they will be here on monday.

"Well we cant hide the girls, the Volturi already knows they are with us. We have to make a plan right now. I say when the Volturi get here we will tell them that Katie and Alyssa will be changed at the age of 17-18. We need the upper hand and have a plan so they dont decide to kill them when they get here. Do we all agree to change the girls at the age of 17-18?" Carlisle explains to us. We all nod.

Yes we are all scared of what was to happen I can just feel the emotion in the room but also because Jaspers emotions were reflecting onto me.

"Alright there is nothing we can do. Its better sooner then later that they find out. We are going to go on like normal ok." Carlisle Continues.

"Ok well I hope you will be on your best behaviour when the Volturi come ok. Now I want everything spotless." Esme tell us and we laugh,but nod.

The phone rang exactly 6pm like I said. Esme and Carmen talked for a while, while the rest of us watched movies, played games and bonded.

The weekend flew by quick. We did play Baseball but we were mainly on look out just in case the Volturi decide to try and get passed my visions and come earlier. Monday came to quick.

We had gone about our normal day with school. Its just like all the other days at school. Same boring stuff. Each time just different kids and teachers. We had arrived home after school and played around with Katie and Alyssa in the yard.

"2 hours till encounter." I say whilst we play tag in the yard. Im currently it. Im in the middle of chasing Katie who is giggling ans squealing.

"Im going to get you mini me." I say causing Katie to laugh harder. She trips and falls flat on her face. I pick her up and shes still laughing hard that her face is going red.

"Breath Katie." I coach Katie while laughing. The others had started laughing aswell once they noticed Katie was laughing.

Once the Volturi were 5 minutes away, I told the family who all rushed inside. We quiclkly sat around the Living room. I sat with Jasper on a sofa, Emmet and Rose with Katie on Roses Lap and Alyssa tucked between Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme were standing waiting to greet them, Edward and Bella were seated on a recliner with Nessie at their feet.

We hold unnecessary breath and wait for the Volturi to knock. We hear them walking up the stairs and knock on the front door.

"Ahhh Carlisle what a pleasure it is seeing you again." I hear Aro greet.

"Aro long time no see. Wont you come in." Carlisle informs them. I hear the door close and footsteps coming towards us. Carlisle, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Esme appear one by one into the living room.

"My my my Cullens what have we got here."

**Well there you go another chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	35. CH 33 - Volturi Pt 2

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**Alyssa POV**

Alice had told us that the Volturi were five minutes away. We were outside playing around when she announced they were coming. Emmett had scooped me up and rushed me inside with everyone. I would have been laughing when he scopped me up but given the situation i held in my laughter.

We were all sitting around in the living room. I was tucked between Rose and Emmett with Katie snuggled on Roses lap. Jasper and Alice on a sofa, Edward and Bella on a recliner with Nessie at their feet. I watch Carlisle and Mom were standing up waiting to greet the Volturi.

I wait for the knock on the door and when it comes I tense. Mom and Carlisle walk towards the front door. Emmett pulls me against him tighter as we wait for them to come into the room. Slowly I hear footsteps coming closer and when I look towards the door Carlisle, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Mom appear one by one into the living room.

"My my my Cullens what have we got here." Aro says with the smirk he usually wears. He looks just like he does in the movie. I only seen the movie trailers and posters in the book stores but he looks just like the guy in the movie. Ive never liked Aro and still dont like him right now.

"Aro, this is Alyssa and Katelyn. My new adopted daughters. Girls this is Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec." Carlisle introduces us but I already know who they are. Lets just hope my power works on Aro and he doesnt find out the truth because that would be bad. I look at Katie who is looking around at them all. I can tell shes afraid just like me even though I have my family around me. Katies Knuckles have gone white from holding onto Rosalies arm to hard.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec pleasure to meet you all." I say sweetly putting on a fake smile. I stay seated on the sofa as Emmett pulls me more tightly to him

"Well hello Katelyn and Alyssa. What a delight it is to meet you both." Aro says walking over to me and Katie. Emmett pulls my tighter to him again. It was actually starting to hurt. I see Rose Pull Katie to her tighter aswell. Katie was actually shaking and I could see unshed tears forming in her eyes.

I didnt want to see my sister cry so I decided to get him away from her. I push against Emmetts arms and stand up. Aro has his arm extended for me to shake. It was now or never. I reached for his hand as he grasped it in his. I waited for him to read me but he looked at me confused. Yes touchdown. I mentally dance in my head. Aro cant read me just like Bella.

"My my my. It seems young Alyssa Is a strong shield, stronger then young Bella when she was a human." Aro was looking Happy.

"Jane, would you mind." Oh god not Jane please, I hope this works. Trust Aro to set one of his minions on me.

"Nooo." I hear mom and Rose call out. I can see mom trying to get to me from behind Aro but Carlisle has hold of her. I also see Emmett holding onto Rose aswell.I can see the unshed tears in both their eyes that would never be able to fall.

Oh god hopefully this doesnt work to spare my family pain. Please let my shield work like Bellas did. I watch Jane focus on me for a bit while my family cry out in the background. I wait and wait ,watching Jane focus. Nothing happens and she lets out a frustrated growl. I smirk.

"It seems you are very strong my dear. Do you know what type of shield you are?" Aro questions me, he looks very intrigued.

"I know im a strong shield. My power is a Hidden shield. Its like I have two powers. Im like a normal shield but more powerful and strong. It allows me to be hidden. No one is able to see or smell me when the shield is up. Thats why now you probably cant smell me but it wont become full effect till im a vampire. But I am also able to hear vampire talk." I explain. All my family along with the Volturi were looking at me. Aro was looking very happy. Yep he definately wanted me for the guard I can see it in his dead eyes, but tough luck loser i aint going to go with you.

"Alyssa how did you know that you had a power." Mom says looking at me, concern all over her face.

"Well I heard you all talking with the cousins." I say looking guilty. I know I shouldnt have listened in but I didnt mean to. Mom crosses her arms and looks at me. Yep I was in trouble later. I look at her sheepishly as she gives me a scolding look.

"What a strong gift you have little one. I wanted to ask you Alyssa would you consider joining the guard." Aro asks basically begging.

"No thankyou Aro, I would like to stay with my family here." I say standing my ground. No way am I joining the guard.

"Very well. Now for other matters. It seems two humans know our secret. do you intend to destroy them or change them." His royal hind ass gave us an ultimatum.

"We have a date set for them both to be changed." Carlisle explained to Aro.

" I see and when would those dates be." Aro looked at Carlisle to explain more.

"We will be turned at the age of 18." I say before Carlisle could. Aro nods.

"Well, thats settled. We will see them when they turn 18. After their change they will be brought to us and shown,to ensure you have kept your word. I think its time to go. Pleasure seeing you again Cullens, Carlisle. Goodbye for now." The Volturi make there way out of our house and leaving Forks to return home hopefully.

Im just glad that I was able to keep the Volturi frm going near Katie. I knew she was freaked out just being in the same room as them. It is my job to protect her and Im going to do that to the best of my ability.

"They're out of range now. They are headed to Volterra and dont plan on changing course soon." Alice Informs us. She always makes sure we are in no danger.

As soon as the Volturi leaves Katie bursts out crying. I guess she was to scared to do it infront of them. Mom had taken her from Roses arms now and was soothing her. It seems to be working.

School tomorrow was going to be interesting. Im glad the Barbies wont be there tomorrow. I would Finally get a day without being harassed.

**so what do you think.**

**Reviews plz**


	36. AN 3

HEY GUYS.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I HAVE A NEW STORY BEING WRITTEN AT THE MOMENT. I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER VERY SOON. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THAT ONE LIKE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

JUST REACHED 2000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY (MY FIRST ONE WRITTEN). THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS OR HAVE READ THIS.

PEACE OUT

SHWIN AKA DARKHIPPIE


	37. CH 34 - New Guard

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**ARO POV**

I had been to see the Denali covern for my decade visit. I had taken Eleazer Denalis hand when I had visited them recently and truth be told I was interested in the humans that the Carlisles now possesed. What I didnt expect to see was that one of the humans have a power. I wanted to see if this particular human was powerful and useful for my guard.

I had brought, Jane, Ciaus, Marcus and Alec with me. We decided it was in the Volturis best interest to take a look at what my dear friend Carlisle was up to.

Making our way quickly toward the Cullens in forks. I had to know the power the human possesses. We arrive in Forks and head to the Cullen residence. Carlisle and his Mate answer the door and we are escorted in after a short greeting. I follow Carlisle while the others follow myself into the Cullens residence. I walk into a sitting room and there they are. The humans. They looked so young. Its being very perculiar that the Cullens keep finding humans with gifts. I might have to watch them more closely from now on.

"My my my Cullens what have we got here." I say. Im pleasingly happy at being able to meet these two humans

"Aro, this is Alyssa and Katelyn. My new adopted daughters. Girls this is Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec." My dear friend introduces us while I watch the humans in interest.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec pleasure to meet you all." The older of the two humans greets with a smile. I notice the big one, Emmett his name must be, hold the older girl close to him, while the mate of Emmett held the younger girl close to her very protective I see.

"Well hello Katelyn and Alyssa. What a delight it is to meet you both." It would be a delight to have the one with a power on my guard. Only if I know how powerful she is.

I walk over to the seat the humans are on and watch the big one pull Alyssa tighter to him and the mate does the same with young Katelyn. As I get closer to the girls and raise my hand to offer a shake, Alyssa pushes herself away from the big one and stands up reaching for my hand. I grasp it and wait for the memories to come flooding to me. Im excited now. This child possesses some sort of shield, but seems to be stronger.

"My my my. It seems young Alyssa Is a strong shield, stronger then young Bella when she was a human." im over joyed with this find. Maybe jane could by pass the shield. hmmm.

"Jane, would you mind." I hope this works, but on the other hand I hope it doesnt. I wait patiently as Jane readies herself to fire.

"Nooo." Two of the female Cullens scream. Carlisle is holding back his mate, while the big one is holding his mate back.

I look between Jane and Alyssa. Witing for Alyssa to fall down in imaginary pain. After a few minutes Jane lets out a frustrated growl and Alyssa smirks.

"It seems you are very strong my dear. Do you know what type of shield you are?" I inquire. I must have this human on my guard after she is changed.

"I know im a strong shield. My power is a Hidden shield. Its like I have two powers. Im like a normal shield but more powerful and strong. It allows me to be hidden. No one is able to see or smell me when the shield is up. Thats why now you probably cant smell me but it wont become full effect till im a vampire. But I am also able to hear vampire talk." She explains. Everyone was looking at her now. I must have her, I need her. I can imagine the unlimited power I could posses

"Alyssa how did you know that you had a power." Carlisle mate was talking to the girl. I guess they didnt know she knew she had a power. Interesting.

"Well I heard you all talking with the cousins." She says looking guilty. Carlisles mate looked at Alyssa with folded arms.

"What a strong gift you have little one. I wanted to ask you Alyssa,would you consider joining the guard." I say before Carlisles mate is able to talk again.

"No thankyou Aro, I would like to stay with my family here." she informs me politely but standing her ground.

"Very well. Now for other matters. It seems two humans know our secret. Do you intend to destroy them or change them." I give the Cullens a choice.

"We have a date set for them both to be changed." Carlisle explaines to me. I nod looking at Alyssa.

" I see and when would those dates be." I looked at Carlisle to explain more then to Alyssa.

"We will be turned at the age of 18." Alyssa says before Carlisle could. I nods. I desperately want her, the Cullens claim her and she has her own free will.

"Well, thats settled. We will see them when they turn 18. After their change they will be brought to us and shown,to ensure you have kept your word. I think its time to go. Pleasure seeing you again Cullens, Carlisle. Goodbye for now." I say as we make our way out of house and leaving Forks to return home.

Making it home to our Residence in Volterra, I couldnt help think that I desperately wanted Alyssa. Never in my many decades of living had I wanted something or someone so bad as I do know. I vow that Alyssa will join my guard with or without my help. I sit on my throne and go through my thoughts. Im rudely interupted when a nomad vampire is brought to me.

"What is this." I announce looking at the nomad then my guard.

"We found him trying to find us, he says he has a power." One of my guards explains. I stand up and circle the unknown vampire. hmmmm.

"What Is your power, nomad." Im curious

"Im an image persuasive influencer. I can make people see what I want them to see but also persuade them very easily into agreeing that they are seeing it." The nomad says to me. hmm interesting, He could come in handy.

"Alright you are on a trial. You will have to learn to be in a team. In three months I will decide if you can stay, now leave my sight. Demetri escort our new guard to his quatres and teach him the rules." I say shooing them away from my sight. Now how to get Alyssa onto my guard. Hmm. I guess the only thing is to kidnap her. I desperately want, No I desperately need her.

"Caius." I call

"Yes Master" Caius responds.

"You, Jane and Alec leave tomorrow and dont come back till you have the Cullens Human, Alyssa." I demand. Caius nods before leaving to inform the other two.

I shall have you Alyssa, mark my words you will be in my guard. I stay on my throne with the other members beside me, as we go through our daily business.

"Master, I have a vampire in the dungeon who has broken a major law. Shall I bring him to you." A minor not important guard informs me. I nod with a gesture to say bring him through.

A man, another nomad was brought forward and explained his part of the story to me. I found Him guilty.

"Take him away and destroy him." I wave away the guard boredly. I will not be happy untill I have the human prize.

"NOOOOOOO." The nomad screams as hes dragged away.

"so dramatic." I say smuggly looking at the other guards who laugh along with me. I hear Heidi coming. About time.

"Sounds like guests for dinner gentleman." I say laughing along with the others. The doors to the throne room open and Heidi walks in with tourists holding cameras. Heidi leads the tourists in, closes the door and locks it behind them.

"Welcome to Castle Volterra. I hope you enjoyed the last of the tour, Gentleman dinner is served." I say as we all lept off our thrones and our spots and took the nearest human. Screams could be heard all around. Nothing satisfies the thirst then screaming humans as we take their lives.

The last two days have been so slow. Finally Jane, Alec and Caius walked into the throne room while I was taking care of our latest idiot vampire. In Janes arms was a struggling Alyssa. How they managed to grab Alyssa without the Cullens harming one of my guard was amazing. Thankfully my long wait for them to arrive home was over. When they walk in the door I clasp my hands and smile.

"Well Alyssa, pleasure to see you again. Sorry about the circumstances but I had to have you on my guard. You will eventually like it here over time." I say to Alyssa, she doesnt look to happy. Jane realeases her and she takes a step away from them and is now a few feet away from myself.

"How could you take me from my family. Those monsters harmed my family. You said I could stay with the Cullens and be changed at 18. I hate you and will never like you ever." She says turning her back to me. Very well she will learn to like it.

I escort Alyssa myself to a room in the castle. she doesnt look at me the whole way to the room. I stop a guard.

"You there. What is your name?" I ask a new guard.

"Josh, Master." I hear Alyssa gasp the I watch her step away from the new guard before she walks into the room I have for her. Huh I wonder what all that is about.

"Now Josh, I would like you to stand outside of this room and make sure no one goes in apart from me and she doesnt come out." I inform a new guard when he walks past.

"Yes Master." Josh bows before taking his place next to the door. I take one last look at Josh standing at the door before returning to my throne room to finish the daily business. The one thing on my mind was the look and the way Alyssa acted towards Josh. I have to find out what that was all about in the morining. For now I shall allow Alyssa to rest.

**So how did you like that chapter.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	38. CH 35 - Hell in Hell

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**ALYSSA POV**

The volturi had gone and we have school tomorrow. School tomorrow was going to be interesting. Im glad the Barbies wont be there tomorrow. I would Finally get a day without being harassed.

That night the whole family were shaken from the events of the day. Katie has remained attached to mom since the volturi had left. I wouldnt blame her, I would be attached to mom but I had to stay strong for my sister.

I went to bed in Mom and Carlisles room with Katie. We were both scared to be alone so mom and Rose decided to stay with us in the room. Thank god.

Morning came to fast and Im so tired.

"Alyssa sweetie, Its time to wake up for school." Mom strokes my hair trying to arouse me awake. I slowly open my eyes and notice Rose and Katie werent here so they were probably downstairs having breakfast.

I get up and go into the bathroom while Mom waits on the bed with my clothes. I come out of the bathroom in a towel and grab my clothes mom had set on the bed for me. She leaves to let me get changed. I finish changing into my Black Leggings, White Turtle neck and brown jacket with my brown boots. I also had a brown beret but I would put that on as we leave for school. Walking downstairs I head into the kitchen and take a seat. I eat my breakfast slowly before getting up and putting my things into my school bag. We are all finished what we have to do for the morning so we load ourselves up into the cars.

School when normal just without the stupid blonde Barbies. I was able to learn more because I wasnt afraid of what the Barbies were going to do next. I was glad to be home though.

It had been two days since the Volturi had visited. I suppose I would have to let Kris know eventually that I would be changed into a vampire since he is imprinted to me. I had had the best two days at school without the Barbies to annoy me. Today was no different, they werent at school again so I was free to walk around without worry. I had gone to my first few classes and now I was sitting at lunch by myself because It was sunny out. I was currently in the library reading. I was going to walk home today because it was raining in Seattle so Alice, Rose, Nessie and Bella were going to go shopping while Emmett and Jasper went hunting. Carlisle and Edward were working at the hospital today. Carlisle had Edward come in as an intern. I didnt mind walking home by myself i have done it on many occasions. Esme was picking Katie up then taking her for her check up at the hospital, Carlisle deemed it necessary. She has to have some needle updates.

School was ever so boring. I had finished the last period of the day and was making my way out of the parking lot and down the road to the Cullen mansion. I kicked a rock most of the way before it somehow landed in a bush. I should have left it but me being my silly self went to get it. I walked over to the big bush and reached in to grab it when my arm connected with something other then the bush or rock. I look up and find Jane, Caius and Alec smirking at me. My instincts told me to run but I knew they could out run me. I was doomed.

"What do you want?" I snarled at the red eyed vampires who were just smirking.

"Aro wants you and he shall have you for the guard." Cauis infromed me before Jane took a hold of my arms. I was being dragged by Jane into the forest when Emmett and Jasper had come into view.

"Let go of our sister and we will not harm you." Jasper informed the Volturi. I guess Alice had seen the volturis plan, but the two boys were no match. I start crying silently because I knew my familywould be hurt someway.

"Well well well, look who it is dear sister? Its the big oaf and the emotion man." Alec snickers to Jane. Jane passes me to Alec then concentrates on my brothers who fall down in fits of pain.

"Please dont hurt them." I cry out as I watch my brothers writher in pain on the floor. We take off at vampire speed with Cauis carrying me. I watch over Cauis's shoulder as my two brothers run the way they came to inform the family. I hope they get me soon.

We run for what seems forever till we hit the little forest on the outside of Volterra. I watch as the vampires place the cloaks over their heads before urging me to walk on foot towards the castle. Just great. I thought Aro couldnt force someone onto the guard. We walk past the receptionist and throught doors to the throne room. A vampire is kneeling before Aro on the ground with a guard holding him in place. Great another execution of a vampire.

I was struggling in Janes arms as we walked through the doors of the throne room. I watch Aro smile and clasp his hands, Obviously happy that his new toy arrived. Jane releases me and so I take a step away from them so im now standing a few feet away from Aro and the other Vampires.

"Well Alyssa, pleasure to see you again. Sorry about the circumstances but I had to have you on my guard. You will eventually like it here over time." Aro says to me. I look at him with anger filled eyes.

"How could you take me from my family. Those monsters harmed my family. You said I could stay with the Cullens and be changed at 18. I hate you and will never like you ever." I yell angrily turning my back to him.

Aro escorts me personally to the room Ill be stayin in. I dont look at him the entire way. I notice a guard was walking in our direction. Aro stops the guard and I look up and its one of the last people I wanted to see.

**"**You there. What is your name?" Aro asks the guard.

"Josh, Master." I gasp then I step away from the guard before walking into the room I have to stay in before closing the door. How did he become a vampire let alone a Volturi Guard? I stand on the opposite side of the door listening in.

"Now Josh, I would like you to stand outside of this room and make sure no one goes in apart from me and she doesnt come out." I Hear Aro Inform Josh. Just great my rapist is now my personal guard to my room. I hope he has forgotten me since his change.

"Yes Master." I hear Josh respond and Aro walking away. I wait a few minutes to make sure its safe before I look around the room. I take in my surroundings. The room has brick walls with red drapes hanging off the windows, red carpeted floor a 4 poster bed which has a backboard to it. It was like the room belonged to the medieval times. It was so ancient and creepy. If you replaced the bed with a coffin you would truly have a vampires room if they slept.

I waited around the room inspecting it. I then looked out of the window for a bit before I heard the ancient door creak open. I freeze on the spot as I hear the door close and lock. Oh god please no. I slowly turn around and come face to face with Josh.

"Well, Well if it isnt Alyssa. I see you are alive and well."Josh smirks at me stroking my face. I shudder. I really hoped he had forgotton me, he obviously hasnt.

"How did you get here? become a vampire I mean." I say shaking. He stops stroking my face before looking around the room, then resting on me again.

"Well babe, I was walking down a street the day after I last spoke to you. I was pulled into an ally way and a red eyed vampire bit me. I woke up three days later walked around for a bit before I came in contact with a guard from here and said I would like to join and so here I am. I also had the urge to look for you, your mine and I will not let anyone have you." Josh says gripping my arm a little to tightly. He pulls me into a tight embrace before kissinf the crown of my head. I guess he doesnt realize Aro can see everything he does just by a touch.

Josh pushes me towards the bed and I try not to concentrate on what hes doing. I zone out and wait for him to finish and leave. So this is my life till the Cullens rescue me. Just great. Josh goes into the bathroom cleans up and goes back to his post. I hope Aro takes his hand and sees what a monster Josh is.

I go take a shower before going to the couch in the room to sleep. No way am I going to sleep in the bed Josh just used. Ill clean it in the morning. Right now Im going to sleep, hopefully with no more interuptions and visitors.

**JASPER POV**

Emmett and I had gone hunting since everyone was doing their own thing. We were about to leave to go home when I got a call from my frantic wife.

"Jasper you got to go get Alyssa. Jane, Alec and Caius are on their way to kidnap her for Aro. You got to hurry. Were about and hour away."

"Alright were going." I reply before informing Emmett on what was going on. We go to Alyssa. We find Alec, Caius and Jane holding onto a struggling Alyssa.

"Let go of our sister and we will not harm you." I Yelled at the Volturi. I take a quick glance at Alyssas face and notice shes quietly crying.

"Well well well, look who it is dear sister? Its the big oaf and the emotion man." Alec snickers to Jane. Jane passes Alyssa to Alec then concentrates. Pain shoots through my body. It burns. I can see Emmett withering in pain next to me.

"Please dont hurt them." I Hear Alyssa cry out. I watch them take off in the opposite direction we came. About a minute later we are pain free. The volturi have gotten to far and the two of us couldnt take them so the only option was to inform and get the rest of the family.

Emmett and I bolted for the house, we notice the whole family minus Katie and Alyssa were there including the wolves. They were obviously informed. Running into the house we see the family looking worried and frantic.

"Jane, Alec and Cauis took Alyssa. We couldnt stop them." Emmett spoke out angrily.

"Its alright were going to go get her back." Carlisle Spoke calmly to all of had to take charge and remain calm.

"All of us are coming." Jacob informed us all. We could use all the help we could get.

"What about Katie?, shes still at school." Alice reminded us. How could we forget Katie?

"I will ask Jennys mother to take her for a few days. Esme informed us before taking off to grab the phone calling Jennys mother. She hangs up a minute later.

"Alright shes happy to take her." Esme tells us. Ok thats sorted.

"Alright Everyone lets go." I say as we all split into our cars since the wolves didnt bring any transport. We had to get the the Airport and fast.

Emmett, Sam, Jared, Embry and quill in the Jeep.

Carlisle, Paul, Kris and Sam in the Mercedes.

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Leah and Nessie in the volvo

Rose,Esme Alice and myself in the Porche

We took off down the road to the airport. Hurrying through the airport and buying tickets to Italy we were off. We couldnt run because the wolves were unable to get across the sea. We boarded the flight. The 9 of Us Cullens and the 9 Wolves were boarded and on our way to Italy to get Alyssa back. It took us a few hours and when we arrived in Italy it was the morning after Alyssa was taken. We all went as fast as we could towards the Castle. Kris and Sam came with us Cullens while the rest of the wolves stayed around the Castle outside just incase we needed them.

Taking off into the Castle we pass the receptionist and straight into the throne room. Aro and the rest of the Volturi were suprised with our appearance.

"Well, Cullens and guests what a pleasent suprise, what do I owe this visit?"Aro asks looking suprised. As if he doesnt know.

"We want our daughter back." Carlisle Demands while the Volturi Laugh.

" We dont know what you mean." Aro says smugly.

"We know she is here and we want her back, You gave us your word that Alyssa and Katie can stay with us." Carlisle explains the deal they made.

"Demetri, Bring Alyssa to me." Aro orders his guard. We wait around for Demetri to bring Alyssa to the throne room. The doors the the throne room open and out comes Demetri, Alyssa and a new guard. I can sense Alyssa is very scared. Demetri pushes Alyssa towards Aro where she stands to the side of him her arms wrapped around her body. She looks really freightened and broken.

**ALYSSA POV**

Josh had visited me last night and raped me again. I just block him out. He came once more this morning before I was summoned by Aro. Demetri, myself and Josh made our way towards the throne room. I was so scared and shaken up as to what was going to happen. I kept me head down, my eyes to the floor and my arms wrapped around myself. We walk through the throne room before Demetri urges me to stand next to Aro. I see Josh from the corner of my eye smirking at me. I look back down.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" Aro asks me. I stand where I am and shake my head no. I notice Josh scowling at me from out of the corner of my eye. Heres my chance hopefully Aro will execute him.

"Whats wrong, tell me? I cant have you upset in my caslte can I?" Aro asks. I shake my head before speaking.

"Read your new guards memories and visions, then you will understand." I say looking at Aros confused face. I then look to Josh who Is now giving me daggers.

"Very well, Josh come forward." Aro Demands as Josh walks towards Aro. I watch as they connect hands. Josh looks confused. I guess he didnt know what Aros gift was. I smirk at that.

I watch Aros face change emotions. Before letting go of Joshs hand. If he was angry he didnt show it.

"Son of a Bitch, Ill kill you." I hear a familiar voice, I went to look for the owner of the voice but the owner was now pinning Josh to the ground. Edward.

I look around and notice, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Nessie, Bella, Kris and Sam standing to the left of the throne room. How did I not notice them?

I turn back to Edward, Josh and Aro and see Edward and Josh being seperated. I guess Edward read the thoughts of Aro and Josh. About time this monster was found out. Edward was struggling to get away from one guard to kill Josh.

"Ill kill you, how dare you rape my sister three times and use my little sister as a threat against Alyssa." Edward yells. I hear my family gasp and I look to them and notice they all had unshed tears and anger on their face. I look at Kris and meet his eyes. He looks more then angry. I notice Sam and Emmett holding him back from killing Josh.

"Well Josh, It seems you are not only a liar but a rapist. I will not have anyone in my guard like you. Caius, demetri take Josh out and destroy him." Aro informs and demands as Josh Is dragged away. I take this time to run to my family without the Volturi noticing. I run straight into Esmes arms.

"A guard under your authority raped my daughter twice and no one noticed. I am takng her now and you are to not harm her again or follow us." Carlisle demands walking away with everyone following.

"You are not leaving" Aro and the other guards follow us out of the throne room. The Cullens get in their fighting stance while Kris and Sam change into wolves ready to fight the Volturi. Im pulled behind Esme and the other 7 wolves come in behind us. All the wolves were in front along with the Cullen guys while the Cullen girls were behind as back up protecting the Alyssa.

"So you have joined the enemy Carlisle. It seems you have betrayed us. Attack." Aro explains looking disapointed.

**There you go. Another chapter down, more to come**.

**Kepp reading and REVIEW PLZ**


	39. AN: 4

Hey everyone

Just letting you know I have just posted my first chapter of a new story called

'**HOMELESS TO TWILIGHT'**

I hope you like it

Again thankyou to my followers and readers.


	40. CH 36 - Fight

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**ALYSSA POV**

"You are not leaving" Aro and the other guards follow us out of the throne room. The Cullens get in their fighting stance while Kris and Sam change into wolves ready to fight the Volturi. Im pulled behind Esme and the other 7 wolves come in behind us. All the wolves were in front along with the Cullen guys while the Cullen girls were behind as back up protecting me.

"So you have joined the enemy Carlisle. It seems you have betrayed us. Attack." Aro explains looking disapointed. We are given no chance to explain before we are attacked.

"Very well then, Guards Attack." Aro screams as he jumps at Carlisle. Carlisle does the same and they clash in mid air before landing back. I watch as Felix and Emmett clash together with both of them being strong. I couldnt watch after I see Leah thrown away by Chelsea to the ground. Esme pulls me back more. I hide my face into her chest and wait for the outcome.

I hear groaning, thumping clashing. I wish they would stop. The clashing, yelling, banging gets louder and louder. I see a body part go flying past on the ground. I dont dare look at whos it was. I take one quick glance around. Rose was fighting with chelsea. Bella is standing near me using her shield to protect me. Emmett and the wolves are onto Caius, Marcus and Alec. Jasper and Alice are fighting with demetri.

Demetri grabs a hold of Alice and rips a limb off. I scream before turning back into Esmes chest. I put my hands over my ears and drop to the floor and close my eyes. I dont know how long Im sitting here when I feel Esme rubbing my shoulder and tapping me to look at her.

"Alyssa sweetie, its ok its over." Esme says helping me up. I dont dare look around.

"Who got hurt?" I say looking into Esmes eyes.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The volturi members, Caius, Chelsea, Aro, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Renata, Corin and Afton follow the Cullens out of the throne room after Carlisle demands that him and his family members be left alone.

"You are not leaving" Aro demands. The Cullens get into their fighting stance while Kris and Sam change into wolves ready to fight the Volturi. Esme pulls Alyssa close to her while the other 7 wolves come in behind them. All the wolves were in front along with the Cullen guys while the Cullen girls were behind as back up protecting Alyssa.

"So you have joined the enemy Carlisle. It seems you have betrayed us. Attack." Aro explains looking disapointed. He gives the Cullens and Wolves no time to explain themselves before Aro leads the guard into attack.

"Very well then, Guards Attack." Aro screams as he jumps at Carlisle. Carlisle does the same and they clash in mid air before landing back.

Felix and Emmett clash together, with both of them being strong it makes a loud bang echoe through the castle hallway. Emmett punches Felix and he goes sailing through the air into the wall behind him. The wall cracks and turns to rubble with the impact.

Leah in wolf form is thrown away by Chelsea to the ground. Leah stuggles to get back up before Chelsea grabs her once more and forces her into the nearest wall. Leah falls to the floor grunting out. Chelsea advances on Leah when out of know where Seth pounces on Chelsea ripping her right arm off with his sharp teeth and flinging it away in the direction of Esme and Alyssa. Seth has her pinned down where Alice is able to rip her head off.

"NOOOOO." Afton races towards Alice and the two wolves that killed his mate. He advances on them before he is tackled by Jasper. He and Alice tear Afton apart limb after limb. They then Advance on Corin who is attacking Nessie and Rosalie. Corin is soon joined by Jane who sends the two Cullen Ladies to the floor in illusional pain.

Corin takes her chance and rips Rosalies left arm off and right leg of before Edward comes out of nowhere and tackles Corin. Demetri comes into help Corin defeat Edward and Jacob is at Edwards side in an instant.

Bella grabs Nessie and pulls her into the shield she has up over Alyssa, Esme and the now injured Leah. Jasper has moved Rosalie into the shield for protection before moving off with Alice to attack Alec.

The wolves were all over Demetri, Marcus and Heidi now trying to take them down. Both sides were not giving up or letting their guard down.

Renata is attacking the shield trying to dismantle it with Jane. They were having no such luck.

Seth goes to the shield and Bella speaks to him quietly.

"Seth get Jared, Kris and Quill over hear, Im going to put down my shield and take out Jane. Her power doesnt work on me." Seth nods at Bella. The four wolves make a circle around the injured, Alyssa and Esme while Bella Lowers her shield.

Bella Lowers her shield and attacks Jane who is so suprised she doesnt have time to react. Bella rips her head off and throws it in Aros direction while Renata Advances on the ones being protected. Her intention is to get Alyssa for her master.

Emmett started a fire and was throwing the body parts of those who were dismantled into the flames. He was also attacking Felix and Alec with Alice and Jaspers help. Alec managed to rip Alices leg off before Emmett tackled him to the ground.

Aro and Carlisle are still going strong with fighting each other. Neither one letting their guard down for a moment.

Felix and Alec go flying past Aro and Carlisle then Janes head. Aro yells out after seeing Janes head roll past.

"ENOUGH, STOP." Everyone haults their movements to look in Carlisle and Aros direction.

"No more fighting, Culles you may leave with your wolves and Alyssa. Enough harm and death has come. I dont want anymore." Aro continues. He gets up and leaves for the throne room with Demetri, Felix, Alec, Cauis, Marcus, Renata and Corin in tow.

The Cullens and wolves all came together. They were successfully able to kill Chelsea, Jane and Afton before Aro haulted and called the fight off. Letting them go was the best thing Aro had done. Atleast the Cullens hadnt lost any members.

**ALYSSA POV**

I had stopped looking after I see Leah being thrown to the ground by Chelsea. I couldnt watch or listen so I closed my eyes and blocked my ears as I buried my head into Esmes chest.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder so I slowly opened my eyes and unblocked my ears and looked up at Esme with a hopefull look. I hope no one on our side Died all because of me.

"Rose and Alice lost a few limbs, a few wolves got injured but not serious, Jane,Chelsea and Afton were killed. Aro stopped saying we didnt need anymore lives lost." I nod. Im glad no one died from my side. I hug Esme close as I watch Carlisle attach limbs and bandage the wolves. Once everyone was fixed and bandaged up we headed out of the castle.

I stay in Esmes arms as we walk out of the castle. I watch as Jasper, Emmett and Edward get cars for all of us since there were alot of us injured and we wouldnt be able to run. They come back with three cars and we load up into them.

We make our way to the Airport in the cars. We arrived at the airport and the 19 of us got tickets and boarded the earliest plane we could get on.

I sat next to Esme and Carlisle. I needed comfort from my family and thats what I got. I knew I would have to talk to kris eventually since I havent told him I was going to be changed in a few years. I guess sometime over the next few days, I would have to tell him. Right now I was to exhausted to think about anything right now.

"Im glad you came for me. Im sorry you had to find out about Josh." I say with my head bowed down, looking at the floor. I really didnt want to see the disappointment on their faces. Esme raises my chin to look at me.

"Alyssa look at me. We are sorry you were hurt by that man. I wish we could have prevented him from hurting you. Dont ever think you were at fault for it. No one asks to be raped and dont you dare blame yourself." She says to me as she pulls me onto her lap. I relish in the feeling and before I know it im asleep in Esmes lap.

**ESME POV**

My little girl had just apologised for being raped and abused. Why she would think that it was her fault is beyond me. All I can think about now is that I finally have my girl back in my arms safely. Im going to have to keep a closer eye on my two girls now. I pulled my girl onto my lap and she fell asleep. Carlisle moves to Alyssas spot that was between us and puts his right arm around my back and his left one was stroking Alyssas head.

I sit quietly enjoying the feeling of having my family back together. All that I needed now was my baby girl Katie in my arms aswell and I would feel complete. Im partly there now. I listen to the wolves and my family chatter amoungst themselves as we fly home.

**Another chapter done more to come**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	41. CH 37 - Past Returns

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

**Forks 2008**

A battle between the Volturi and the Cullens had ended with a few injuries and lives lost. Aro had stopped the battle not wanting anymore lives to be destroyed.

Alyssa had now been reunited with her family and was now safe and sound for now. They were flying back to forks to meet up with Katie who was left behind for her safety. Everyone was happy for the time being.

The large group had now landed in WA and were now heading to their was excited to have her girl back but could only feel whole to have both her little girls back in her arms. The Wolves had parted from the Cullens to head home. The Cullens were at home and Esme had gone to pick Katie up.

"Im glad to be home now." Alyssa explained walking to the couch and slumping onto it with a loud sigh. Rose just laughed and walked over to Alyssa picking her up and settling her on her lap. The whole family needed comfort after the long few days and nothing beat hugs and being together.

"Lysieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Katie yells as she bolts through the front door with Esme smiling behind her and jumping onto Alyssas lap who was sitting on Rose.

"Katie I missed you." Alyssa says cuddling close to her. Everyone was now situating themselves and getting comfortable in the living room.

"Well I know it is a school day tomorrow kids, but seen as the last few days we had were hectic, I say for the rest of today and tomorrow we should have bonding time." Esme informs the kids. They all scream and shout out yes's and yays before everyone blurts out what they should do.

Alyssa and Katie had gone over to Esme who had taken a seat next to Rosalie and cuddled up with her and Rose.

"I missed you mom." Katie says hugging Esme tightly.

"I missed you too mom and Katie and Everyone." Alyssa hugs Katie and Esme before running around and hugging everyone else before settling next to Emmett. Everyone laughed and smiled before starting an argument over what to do. The argument lasted about 20 minutes before everyone settled on a game of baseball tomorrow since its going to be thundering and a movie day today.

"Can we watch Ice age first?" Everyone agreed with Katies choice since she goes to bed at 7.30pm and Its now 5.30pm. They could watch the Hunger games when she goes to bed. For now they had to watch the kids movie. Everyone settled in for the night with blankets, pillows and food for the girls.

**Somewhere on the main street of Forks, WA. 2008.**

On the streets of Forks WA, red headed, blue eyed Chief of police, Brian Samson was just finishing his patrol. He started at 6am and was now finishing at 4pm. It had been a long patrol. You would think a small town like Forks would have very little crime but to be different from other small towns Forks wasnt a low crime town. Brian had arrested two vandals and was now hunting down an animal that had killed a young man on the outskirts of Forks.

Brian was heading into a diner when something caught his blue eyes. Stumbling around was a very overweight man who appeared to be drunk. Being the honourable Chief he was he decided it was his duty to make sure this person didnt make trouble and to take him home to sleep it off.

"Excuse me sir, Are you alright?" Brian asked walking towards the stumbling man. Getting close he could see the man had black hair and green eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and had black cirlces underneath them, he looks to get drunk alot and not sleep enough.

"Go wayyyyy i aw rit rih,jis nee moe dink, i nam gosing dis ways." The drunk man slurred and stumbled. (Go away im alright just need more drink, I am going this way.)

The man begun to walk away from Brian. Brian decided that he didnt need someone this drunk walking around his town making trouble.

"Alright, why dont you come with me?" Brian took a hold of the drunk man and led him towards his car. The man came willingly. He was to drunk to understand anyway. Brian decided a nice cell for the night to sleep the alcohol off would do him and the town good.

Brian placed the intoxicated man in the back of his car before driving back to the police station to drop the man off. Pulling up at the station Brian helped the man exit the vehicle and enter the station without hurting himself and anyone else.

"Back so soo Brian, What have we got here?" The deputy gestures to the intoxicated man.

"Found him walking down the street in town near the diner. Thought a cell would do him good to sleep off the alcohol. When he wakes tomorrow soberish we will get information out of him in the morning. Just place him in the nearest cell and make note of him in the log. Ill be back in the morning to talk." Brian says to his colleague before exiting the station again heading home for the night.

Morning had come way to fast for Brian and he wasnt ready to go to work just yet. He knew he had to, he forced himself out of the bed and into the bathroom for a shower. 15 minutes later he kissed his wife and left for work.

Pulling into the parking lot of the station, Brian made his way into the building to find out what the latest resident drunk got up to over the night. Walking toward the night shift guard prepared to ask him about the night he had.

"Good morning chief, All was good here not a peep out of the latest cellmate." The nightshift guard informs.

"Alright good work, you may go home now. Have a good day." Brian farwells the nightshift guard before heading in the direction of the cell that housed last nights drunk.

Walking toward the cell, Brian grabbed a clip board with a few forms he needed to fill out with mans details. He walked toward the cell and opened the gate. The man was sitting on the bench in the cell looking less drunk then he did yesterday.

"Hello, im glad your awake now, Im the Chief of Police Brian Samson. I would like to get a few details from you. Would that be alright?"

The man grunted before nodding his head as a yes.

"Ok, Whats your Date of birth?"

"August 27th 1965." The man replied.

"What is your full name?"

"Joel Lucas Thorpe."

"Are you married? If so, her name, maiden name and date of birth."

"Yes Im married to Jemma Hope Thorpe, originally Larkin born 18th July 1982"

"Any Kids?"

"One step daughter,Alyssa Charmaine Larkin changed to Thorpe born 18th september 2001."

"Alright, thankyou Joel. Well I will let you off with a warning about public intoxication, next time you will be arrested and fined. You may go now." Brian explained to Joel.

"Wait a moment. Did you say Alyssa Thorpe?" Brian stopped Joel from leaving.

"Yes I did." Joel replied.

"I know your daughter. Shes enrolled at Forks High school. Nice girl she is. Well farewell Mr Thorpe." Brian says before taking off towards his desk.

**JOEL POV**

**Forks 2008**

I had woken in a jail cell and then asked a few details. One thing that caught my attention was that the chief knew my no good rat of a step daughter who I havent seen since she vanished without a trace almost two years ago.

**(Flashback)**

_An angry Joel walks up the stairs to Alyssas room to have a little chat. He walks into her room and she laying in her bed reading a book. Him and his wife had just had a big fight and now because of that he was angry. Joel walked towards Alyssas bed with his fists clench. Alyssas face showed fear. He got closer and closer. He was now close enough that he punched her directly in the face. She goes flying out of the bed and hits her head on the bed side table. Joelsmirks. Jemma Thorpe had now entered the room and was laughing at the sight of her daughter on the floor. He bent down to Alyssas level and continue smirking._

_"Were gonna be rid of you once and forall" Joel says to Alyssa as she falls unconciousness._

_"F#%k, I wanted her to be awake to see me beat her and kill her." Joel rants before kicking Alyssas body and walking away from her . He grab his wifes hand and leads her back down stairs. He pulled his wife into the bedroom they shared for some stress releif and to relax before Alyssa woke. Clothes were shed and noises of pleasure filled the room._

_Two hours Later the two emerged from their room showered and fresh after their relaxing session. Walking hand in hand towards the room of the demon child they were getting excited. Opening the door the the room they were met with the sight of a small patch of blood where Alyssa had been but no body. This caused Joel and Jemma to go on a rampage._

_"F %king B&*&H HOW DARE SHE LEAVE THIS HOUSE, IM GOING TO KILL HER. WAIT TILL I FIND YOU ALYSSA YOUR DEAD." Joel screams out. He punches a wal andl pulls his wife with him down the stairs and out of the house._

**(End of flashback)**

One thing I dont know is how did I end up in a place called Forks in WA when I clearly live in Australia. The first thing im going to do Is find that B&*$H of a step daughter and kill her like I originally intended to do.

"Look out Alyssa here comes daddy." Joel says smirking as he makes his way down the road.

**Look out Joel is back. Whats going to happen now?**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. SO KEEP READING.**


	42. CH 38 - Baseball

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**ALYSSA POV**

Katie and myself had gone over to mom who had taken a seat next to Rosalie. I cuddled up with katie , mom and Rosalie

"I missed you mom." Katie says hugging Esme tightly.

"I missed you too mom and Katie and Everyone." I hug Katie and mom before running around and hugging everyone else before settling next to Emmett. Everyone laughed and smiled before starting an argument over what to do. The argument lasted about 20 minutes before everyone settled on a game of baseball tomorrow since its going to be thundering and a movie day today.

"Can we watch Ice age first?" Everyone agreed with Katies choice since she goes to bed at 7.30pm and Its now 5.30pm. They could watch the Hunger games when she goes to bed. For now they had to watch the kids movie. Everyone settled in for the night with blankets, pillows and food for the girls.

About halfway through Ice age katie had fallen asleep so mom carried her to her room. When she came back we all shuffled around to get comfortable once again.

I was snuggled between mom and Carlisle on a sofa. Emmett and Rose on another sofa, Jasper and Alice on a sofa and Edward Bella and Nessie on the floor. Emmett pushed play on the hunger games and we all settled in for the night. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke, it was now morning.

I get up and notice Alice has put the family baseball uniform on my bed. I smile and walk to my bathroom and change into the clothes. I look just like a Cullen.

I walk downstairs to meet the family who are all wearing the same outfits. We look like a proper baseball team. I smile and we all head outside. Im being carried by Emmett and Katie by Edward as we run to the field. The family were going to show Katie and I how to play and have a small game while we wait for the storm to hit this afternoon.

Katie and I took turn bating, running around the bases and catching. All in all we had fun. Esme had gone back to grab us the picnic basket she packed for lunch and so we had a picnic lunch out on the field.

Out of know where Kris walked out onto the field. I havent been able to chat with him privately for a while. I really need to tell him that Im going to be changed into a vampire. I hope he doesnt mind. I want to stay with my family forever. He walks in my direction before coming to stand infront of me. He gives me a peck on the lips and a hug. I smile at him and without words being spoken to my family or words between Kris and I, we made our way to a quiet spot for a chat.

We find a fallen tree and we take a seat. I sit with my front facing him. I really hope this talk works out.

"Ive missed you babe. I was so angry when I was told you were taken and more angry when I knew what that guard did to you." Kris pulls me into another embrace. I return it before placing a kiss on his cheek and entwining my fingers in his.

"Kris I missed you too." I say into the embrace. I pull out of the embrace and hold both his hands in mine before looking at him.

"Kris I have to tell you something and I dont know how your going to react." I say biting my bottom lip. I hope he doesnt hate me after this.

"Fire away hon. Ill try my best not to get angry." He says squeezing my hand.

"Well just after my 18th birthday Im letting Carlisle change me. Before you say something I just wanted to say that its my choice. I finally have a family and I dont want to lose them. Im sorry if your angry or upset but its my choice." I finish and look down pulling my hands out of his to wrap them around myself. I was waiting for the big outburst I new was sure to come. I chance a look at Kris. One of his hand was resting in his lap while the other was pinching the bridge of his nose. I dont know what emotion he was displaying but he didnt look angry.

"Kris please say something!" I say nervously watching his reaction.

"Im not happy about the desision but im not angry. If it was your choice then I guess I will have to deal with it. Im just glad that Jacob has a vampire imprint otherwise I would be in trouble. I just dont want to lose you that is all. If you being changed is what it takes for me to have you forever then a vampire you shall be." Kris takes my hands in his. He moves his left hand up my arm to my chin to pull my face up to look at him. I look in to his eyes and I see something in them I have only seen in the Cullens eyes, LOVE.

Kris leans in and our lips touch. Before I know it we are kissing passionatly. My hands were wrapped around his neck while one of his were on my cheek and the other around my waist. The kiss wasnt rushed. I could feel all the passion flow into the kiss. When people say you see fireworks with the one you love, they werent lying. Everytime I kiss Kris I see fireworks. I understand hes not happy about me being changed but im glad hes not angry. I pull away from the kiss breathless and we lean our foreheads together looking into each others eyes. I smile at him and he returns my smile.

"I want to be with you forever Kris. You and my family make me happy." I say smiling at him

"I want you forever aswell hon. Im glad you finally found happiness with me and the Cullens. Speaking of your family we should get going before they send out a search party." I laugh at the search party bit.

"Edward Just has to read your mind to find us since he cant get into mine." I say smirking. He pecks my lips as we stand up.

I have my right hand intwined in his as we walk back to the field. Every so often Kris would lean in and peck my lips making me smile. Im glad we were able to work it out. We walk till we hit the clearing. My family was smirking at me and I blush hard. Kris squeezes my hand for reassurance.

"Finally, We thought we would have to send out a search party." Edward says to us smirking then winking. This makes everyone laugh and me to blush harder.

"Kris do you want to play?" Esme asks Kris who looks at me for an answer.

"Up to you." I say shrugging

"Sure why not." He says looking at me.

We gather in a group to decide teams. Esme would be Umpire as she was the fairest, Katie wanted to be cheerleader since she couldnt play the real game. Esme says she could get teams ended up being Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Kris and Nessie were on one team while Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and myself were on the other team. Ive always wanted to experience a vampire baseball game and im playing first hand. I was excited. Also I was playing against Kris.

I released Kris's hand then gave him a peck on the lips before walking off onto the field for fielding while Kris's team batted first.

We played and laughed. I couldnt really hit the ball far enough but we had fun still. I burst out laughing when Emmett and Jasper collided when they were going for the ball. It made the biggest crashing sound. Its a good thing they learned to use the thunder as a cover to play.

It was getting late and Katie was getting tired. We make our way home after gathering everything up. We arrived home and put everything away.

"Im sorry you lost babe." Kris says smirking then stealing a kiss from me. I pout and make my way to the couch and sitting on it. Kris follows me and sits beside me before pulling me into his lap. I snuggle with him just enjoying the moment of him being here. We havent had much time with each other and I slowly have grown attached to him.

"Alright you girls off to bed now please." Carlisle says to us. We groan but comply. I give Kris a goodnight kiss before following Carlisles orders and heading upstairs. I hear Kris ask Carlisle if he could talk to him for a moment. I wonder what that is about. I race to my room as Carlisle and Kris come up the stairs to Carlisles office. I sneak to the door after Carlisle and Kris have entered. I lean my head up against the door trying to listen. I could only make out a few words but nothing important. I hear Alice squeal from downstairs and a couple of voices telling her to be quiet and calm down. I let out a small chuckle before making my way back to my room.

I woke the next morning and headed down stairs after changing into the clothes Alice placed on my bed. I had on a Purple tank top with a brown jacket. Black leggings and brown boots. I leave my hair down and make my way downstairs. I had fun with Kris and the family last night, I hope there would be more nights like last.

I walk into the kitchen where Katie, Alice,Rose and Esme are giggling away as Katie eats her breakfast. I take a seat next to Katie and eat the bowl of cereal that is on the breakfast bar for me.

"Alyssa did you hear. Im going to school with you today. My class is having a field trip to your school and were playing dodgeball in the gym with your year group." Katie says bouncing in her seat. I love how her and Alice are so similar that it is actually scary. Speaking of Alice shes more cheerful then she normally is. I wonder whats got her so happy.

"Well its sunny today so ill be dropping the two of you off at the school while the others go on a hunting trip." Esme says to us.

"YAYAYAYAYA." Katie screams jumping around the kitchen. We all burst out laughing.

"Alright mini me lets go." Alice says picking Katie up and taking her out to the car.

"See you later guys." I say before following Esme, Katie and Alice out to the garage.

Katie gets buckled in by Alice while Esme and I hop into the car. Alice closes the car door and walks back into the house as we pull out of the garage.

Making our way down the driveway to school katie kept bouncing in her seat. She is really excited to go to school with me.

We arrive at the school and Esme gets Katie out. We say goodbye before I grab a hold of Katies hand and wave as Esme drives away.

I Look between Katie and the school before sighing. Its going to be a long day.

**SO WHAT DId YOU THINK? **

**Another chapter to come so keep reading.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	43. CH 39 - Field trip

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**JOEL POV**

I make my way down the road. I find the nearest person and ask for directions to the school. I find the school easily enough and decide to stay in the forest so when school starts tomorrow im able to find Alyssa. Settling in for the night next to the school i drift off into slumber having the most amazing dream about blood, guns and knives.

I woke the next morning preparing to confront Alyssa. Hopefully she will be here and i can kidnap her. Students are now piling in one by one and i dont see Alyssa. Damn I walk to the parking lot and stop a teenage boy.

"Hey kid, Do you know where Alyssa Thorpe is?" I ask the boy.

"Shes not here today. Mr and Mrs Cullen usually take the kids camping on sunny days." The boy says walking off.

Cullens huh. Alyssa has gone and got herself a new family. Well I shall remove the brat and make the Cullens lives more happier.

I take off down the road to a local store. Walking in i look for the locals house adressess finding nothing i ask the shop owner.

"Hey you wouldnt happen to know who the cullens are. My daughter made friends with them and I would like to know about them." I ask the older bald man at the counter.

"Well you have Dr Carlisle Cullen he works at the hospital. His wife Esme Cullen is a stay at home mother. They have 9 adopted children. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Katelyn and Alyssa. Little Katelyn goes to the primary school and the others go to the high school. They live out of town, if you follow this road all the way down you will get to a long driveway which is theirs. They are really good people. Your daughter is lucky to have friends like the Cullens." The shop owner points to the road out front. I nod.

"Thankyou so much." I say before walking down the road. Hmm might aswell wait for tomorrow then and get Alyssa then.

I walk back to the forest near the school and start my planning on how to take and get rid of her. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life and the little devil will be gone forever.

**ALYSSA POV**

Esme had dropped Katie and myself off at my school because Katies class was having a field trip to our school. I take a hold of Katies hand and walk her to the group of little kids that was now forming.

Katie can you show me your teacher?" I ask Katie because I had no idea what she looked like, only Esme did. Katie points to her teacher. She was a pretty lady and looked like a very nice teacher. I walk with Katie towards the group where Miss Andrews was situated.

"Miss Andrews Im Alyssa Thorpe, one of Katies big sisters. I go to school here and apparently your class is going to be with my class today in gym." I say to the teacher who smiles.

Well its a pleasure to meet you Alyssa. Im glad to know Katie has well mannered family like herself." I smile and nod as she returns my greeting.

"Ill see you later Katie." I kiss Katie on the head before walking in the direction of my first class. Its weird not having my older brothers and sisters here but atleast Ill have my little sister to keep me company.

Class was boring like always. One of my classes was changed to gym today and yesterday because the teacher is sick. We played dogeball in gym. Katie was on my team. Miss Andrews class and my class had been jumbled together and split into two teams so there was little kids and big kids in both teams. It was only fair.

Mine and Katies team had won and we were happy. Katie loves winning just like Emmett and Jasper. Katie and myself were a mixture of all our siblings personality which made it easy for both of us to bond so well with each.

Gym class had finished and now it was my lunch period. Of course the younger class was going to be with us at lunch then going to the library for story time then joining another class for the last period.

My family wasnt at school apart from Katie so I had Katie and her friend Jenny settled at the family lunch table before going up to the lunch line and getting food for the three of us. I got an three apples, three sandwiches and one bottle of water and two cartons of milk. I paid for the food before walking towards the table where the little girls were.

I reach the table and place an apple, a turkey/mayo/salad sandwich and a carton of milk infront of Jenny. An apple, a chicken/salad sandwich and carton of milk infron of Jenny while I place the tray infront of me which contained the last apple, a bottle of water and a chicken/mayo/salad sandwich. I watched the girls chatter and eat as I ate my lunch. Once the girls and myself were finished our lunch I took the rubish to the bin and returning to the table.

"After last period meet me at the front of the school near the office ok Katie. The bell is about to go, so go get ready for library." I say to the girls. I give them a kiss on the forehead each and an hug as the bell goes. I watch them join there class and smile. I consider Jenny like a sister and Jenny considers me like her big sister and im happy to fill that role in for both my little sisters.

I make my way to my last classes before the end of the day. During last period I get a message from Esme saying she will be a few minutes late and to wait infront of the school for her. I replied ok to her before putting my phone into my pocket.

The bell signaling end of last class rang and I gathered my things before making my way towards the office to collect Jenny and Katie. I take Jenny to her mother before picking Katie up and walking towards the gates infront of the school for Esme. The school was almost clear and Katie was running around the grassed area close to the forest. I was watching her and the road for Esme at the time. I make my way towards Katie to play with her and make the time go faster by doing something. Im playing around with katie spinning her around. Katie stops and stares at the forest behind me. I turn around and stare behind me aswell. Out of the bushes stumbles an all to familiar person.

"Joel." Im scared now. How did he end up in twilight to? This cant be happening.

"Long time no see. Its been what almost 2 years since Ive seen you, your mother and I have been looking for you. I somehow ended up on the other side of the world where I found you with another family." Joel says circling us. I pull Katie tightly towards my chest as she stares at Joel.

"Arnt you going to introduce us Alyssa." Joel demands. It wasnt a question. I knew I would have to answer him.

"Katie this Is Joel my step father, Joel this is Katie my adopted sister." I introduce to two.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you darling." Joel smirks. Hes still circling us. I want him to go. Only if I could wish Him to leave. I close my eyes and wish him to leave. I head Joel laugh and Katie scream. I peak one eye open and im shocked. Im standing in the small room I called my room in Australia. Katie is tucked to my chest still but Joel is know where in sight.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and in bursts Joel. He looks at me then Katie in shock.

"Who the F&%K is this Alyssa? I come in last night and I find you reading so i beat you to unconciousness and I come and check on you this morning and I dont find you unconcious and beaten but looking refreshed and a little girl in your room." How did I end up back where it all started please god no. I want the Cullens back.

"I dont know what your talking about, Katies been here all along." I had to try and make him believe me for Katies sake, I dont want her hurt. Joel walk toward us looking angry. Not again. I cover Katie hoping he would beat me not her. I feel Katie yanked out of my arms and myself falling to the ground and pain shooting through the back of my head. I hear Katie screaming and struggling before I fade into blackness.

I dont know how much time later but when I wake I notice Katie tied to a chair and crying her eyes out. She didnt look harmed. I was glad. I look to Joel who is sitting on the bed with a baseball bat. It all comes back to me now. The Cullens,Katie forks, now back in Australia. I somehow can will myself to a place if I think very hard and im in desperate need. I wonder if this is another part of my power.

"Look Katie, your sister is awake. I think its time for some fun." Joel laughs and smirks at me. He picks the baseball bat and swings it. It hits my leg and I feel seering pain shoot through my leg and I scream out in pain. Katies crying gets louder and I can see out of my blury vision that her face is red from crying so much. I want her out of here.

"Please Joel Let katie go, please. Shes not in this. Its me you want." I beg to save Katie. Joel finds this amusing. I hope he becomes unarmed because Jasper has been training me to defend myself. I can only defend myself if Katie is out of harms way.

Joel walks out of my room. I cant stand because of my probably broken leg so I crawl my way to Katie. I try to comfort her the best I could. I Hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I prepare for what Joel has instore for us. He walks back into my room and I notice he has a gun and a knife. Hes waving them around infront of us so we can see them. I notice mom is behind him. I didint hear her come up so she was already up stairs. I glare at her and she just smiles. I feel Katie shaking as she looks around.

Joel comes close to me with the gun. He waves it infront of my face before placing it at Katies head.

NOOOOO." I say. He smirks and presses the gun harder into her temple. Im now beggin him to stop.

"Joel sweetie. Not the little one shes not the one we want its the brat." Jemma my pathetic biological mother says begging to save Katies Life. Ill give her one point for that but thats it shes still one of my least favourite people.

When Joel doesnt remove the gun from Katie head, Jemma walks to Joel and trys to remove the gun. They struggle a bit and the gun goes off.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Joel falls to the floor and I feel pain shooting through me. I think its my leg from where Joel may have broke it but when I look down I notice a red stain on the shirt near my stomach. I lift my shirt up and imbedded into the flesh of my stomach is a bullet. Katie is Looking at my shoulder with wide eyes. I look to where she is looking and notice there is also a blood stain in my shoulder. Great. How am I going to get out of here with two bullets in me? I can feel my body going numb.

I look to Jemma who is leaning over Joel. Hes trying to sit up. The gun had gone off and shot him in the heart and myself in the stomach and shoulder. Jemma grabs the gun from Joel, who again trys to grab it back. The gun goes off again and Jemma looks with wide eyes as Joel falls to the floor. The bullet had lodged itself in his heart. Jemma looks around the room before dropping the gun and running out of the room and down the stairs.

I look around the room. There is blood pooled around myself and Joel. Katie is tied to a chair. I try to forget the amount of pain im in and untie Katie from the Chair. Once she is undone she launches herself into my arms.

I fall back and let out a cry of pain. Katie quicly jumps off of me and starts crying. I pull her gently into my pain filled body and soothe her.

"Shhhhhhh Katie Its alright. Ill try and get us out of her ok. Dont cry baby." I say. I stand up with the help of the chair.

"Katie sweetie can you run to the bathroom across the hall and grab a towel and a face cloth." I ask katie. She nods and runs off out of the room into the bathroom. I need pressure on my wounds. I scurry to my wardrobe and pull out bandages. Katie runs in with a towel and a face cloth handing them to me. I pull my shirt off so im in my bra and pants. I place the face cloth to the wound on my shoulder trying to clean most of the blood away before putting the bandage around it to secure it. I do the same with the wound on my stomach. When I get back Carlisle can remove the two bullets. I hope my theory works of getting back. I pull the shirt back over my head as I sit on the bed with Katies help.

"Alright Katie, I know your scared but i need you to close your eyes and think about Mom, carlisle and the other. Can you do that for me?" Katie nods and closes her Eyes.

I pull Katie close to me and begin concentrating very hard. Please bring me back to the ones I call family. I want out of this place and Back to the Cullens please send me back. I repeat these words over and over and over.

I peak out of one eye. Im shocked at what I see.

**What do you think?**

**Another chapter coming**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	44. CH 40 - Turn for the worse

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

**ESME POV**

I had messaged Alyssa saying i was going to be afew minutes late and to wait with Katie out the front of the school. I was finishing muffins and cakes for the sick kids in hospital and they were taking a while to bake.

I had taken off after I had finished cooking to get the girls I was going to drop the food off after i picked the girls up . My phone starts ringing and its Alices ringtone.

"Hello Alice.'

"Esme you got to get Alyssa and Katie quick there is a man he going to kidnap them. I see him with them and the next they vanish you got to hurry." Alice says before hanging up. I put my foot harder down on the excelerator and speed fast down the road towards the school.

When I get to the school and pull into the parking lot I see an overwight man with back hair circling the girls. Katie and Alyssa clinging to each other while the man laughs. I got here just in time. Then within a second they vanish into thin air. I race towards the spot they had been and found no trace. I circle the woods and find no trace. I hear my family pulling up. Im so frantic. The girl were just infront of me. Only if I was a minute faster.

The family all come racing towards me. One look at me and they knew what had happened.

What actually happened Esme dear?" Carlisle asked placing his hands on my cheeks.

As I was pulling up, Alyssa and Katie were clinging onto each other as an overwight man with black hair was circling them laughing. I was hoping out of the car to go towards them and in a blink of a eye they vanished into thin air. I circled the forest but I found nothing." I say frantically I burst out into dry sobs on Carlisles shoulder. I hear Alice and Rise sobbing aswell. We dont know where they went and how they could vanish into thin air but they did. We stood around crying because we had no idea where to start looking.

A larg gust of wind blew and we were swept off our feet due to the strongness. We sit up and infront of us is a shocked Alyssa and Katie.

"Mom." Katie runs and launches herself into my body. I catch her and kiss her.

" You gave me a shock baby. I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared. We all were." I say stroking my girl. I look to my bigger little girl and I could kill the man who took them. In front of us in the centre was Alyssa. She was all clamy and covered in blood. She was drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Carlisle." I scream. I point to Alyssa while standing up with Katie secured in my arms.

"I called the police, they are on their way. Were meeting them at the hospital." Jasper infroms us.

"Edward help me get her into the car. She needs a hospital fast." Carlisle orders. Edward picks Alyssa up who is unconcious but bleeding and places her into the car. Edward and Carlisle speed off to the hospital with Alyssa as fast at they can.

"Katie,baby what happened? how did Alyssa get hurt?" I say to my little angel. Katie sniffles before answering.

"Alyssa and I were playing here on the grass when a man came out of the forest. Alyssa pulled me to her and was talking to the man. His name was Joel. Alyssa said he was her step dad. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were in a room. Joel hit Alyssa with a baseball bat then tied me to a chair. When Alyssa woke up he hit her on the leg with the bat and she screamed. Joel left and Alyssa crawled to me. Joel came back with a knife and a gun. I was scared. He put the gun to my head and then Alyssas mom came in. She tried to get the gun away from him but the gun went off. I hear three big loud bangs and when I opened my eyes Joel was on the floor with blood on his arm and Alyssa had blood on her shoulder and tummy. She was cying. The mom grabbed the gun again but Joel he tried to get it back but the gun went bang again and there was blood on Joels chest and he didnt wake up. The mom ran away after dropping the gun and Alyssa untied me. She made me get towels to clean her blood then she told me to close my eyes and think of you giys and when I opened my eyes again your were infront of me." Katie says before bursting into a fit of hysterics. Tears streaming down her face.

I soothed my little girl as we all got into the cars and headed for the hospital. Walking in we are greeted by the police and Edward.

"Mom the Police want to talk to you an Katie!" Edward explains. I nod and we follow the police to Carlisles office.

"Now would you mind Mrs Cullen telling us what you saw." I nod to the policemen and begin on what I saw. They take down notes.

"Thankyou. Now Miss Katie would you please tell us what happened?" The woman police officer asked. Katie nodded and began the long explanation she told us.

"Thankyou. Were very sorry about your daughter. We will try and locate the house and the woman but without enough information we won be able to locate it fast enough. We will try everything we can to fins this woman." One of The police officers say before leaving.

"Someone should call Kris!" Alice informs us. Well we had to he was Alyssas boyfriend and soul mate.

"Ill do it, gives me something to do.' Jasper says before walking off. He comes back a few minutes later.

"He will be here soon." Jasper says before taking a seat.

Emmett, Bella ,Nessie, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Myself with Katie asleep on my lap waited around in Carlisles office to hear of news.

Kris come in with tear stained face and bloodshot eyes from crying. The boy was only 15 and was dating my 13 year old daughter but he treated her right and she was happy. Although he was a shape shifter he was welcome just like jacob. I put my hand out for him to take. I pull him to my side and he sits and crys into my shoulder while I rub his back.

Carlisle came into his office a few hours later after Kris arrived with news on our Alyssa. Kris stood up and waited expectantly for the news.

"Alyssa has a broken leg and three broken ribs. One rib punctured a lung and caused internal bleeding which we were able to stop. The bullet to the shoulder was a through and through which will heal nicely. The bullet to the stomach punctured her liver and we repaired it. She hasnt woken up yet but It will be touch and go for a while. We will be monitoring her closely. We dont know when she will wake up or if she will wake up." Carlisle says. My heart just dropped to the pit of my stomach. Kris collapsed to the floor on his knees crying his heart out. The poor boy. Rose kneeled beside him and pulled himto her for comfort.

We all went into the room Alyssa was in. She had alot of tubes coming out of her body. She was very pale not as pale as us but pale like no human should be. No parent should go through what Alyssa has to go through. I want Carlisle to change her but shes to young right now. She would hate being stuck at the age of 13. We will have to see if she pulls out of this.

I stayed at the hospital for a while to wait for Carlisles shift to end. I wanted to be with my baby. The girls and the boys had taken Katie home to bed. An experience like the one she witnessed today would surely cause nightmares so Rose would be able to help her and comfort her while I stay with Alyssa.

About 11pm Carlisles shift finishes. There was no sign of Alyssa waking up or any change in her condition. Carlisle begged me to go home for the sake of our appearance as humans. I reluctanly agreed but I wanted to stay with my girl. We got home and settled in for the night with the other kids. Im glad I have such a tight bonding family unit. About 3am the Denalis had come over to visit. They hadnt known about Alyssas condition untill they arrived and greeted us all.

"Katie and Alyssa asleep then." Carmen asked. I let out a sob and burried my head into Carlisles chest.

Katies asleeo upstairs. Alyssa is in hospital. She was kidnapped and shot twice. She has a broken leg and three broken ribs. One puncture a lung and caused internal bleeding. She hasnt woken from surgery and were just waiting for her to wake now. Its touch and go from now on. There is a 50% chance she wont wake." Carlisle says to the Denali coven.

They girls were all sobbing. Carmen had come to me and I was now sobbing into her shoulder and she mine.

"Is there anything we can do." Kate asks.

"There is nothing that can be done. I would change her but shes to young at the moment. We just have to wait for her to wake herself." Carlisle explains.

The denalis, Kris and my family all sat around the living room bonding and relaxing. We really wanted Alyssa to wake but only time would tell.

Time had flown by and it was now Febuary 2015. Almost 6 months Alyssa has been in a coma. Alyssa would be turing 14 this year and katie 7. Alyssas condition had improved a little but she still hadnt woken is able to breath on her own now which I was relieved to hear, but there was still a long way to go. We were still holding strong with belief that she would soon wake up. Kris would visit Alyssa everyday and tell her whats been happening. He would always love her. He would also spend more time at our house then at his home. He was becoming one of the family and the other kids really like him.

Katie was being her usual self. She was the little hyperactive 6 year old who would be 7 this year. Alice was already planning the birthday of a lifetime for her and Alyssa. Wherever Alice was, you would find Katie. She was Alice's little shadow. It was very cute and Alice didnt mind one bit.

We only had three years left till we had to leave Forks before the towns folk became suspicious. Hopefully Alyssa would be awake by then. We had the money to keep her in the hospital but Carlisle decided that it would be better to have her home. Everyone agreed to having her moved home. Carlisle had organised and set up Alyssa a room downstairs so she could stay in there with all the machines. The family had become a tighter unit since the incident. So far the police have no leads on the woman or the house but they are still looking.

Alyssa would be coming home today to her own bed. Even though she was in a coma she would probably feel better and recover better in her own house and surroundings shes familiar with. Everyone was excited that she was coming home even Kris. They were still strong for Alyssa and Katie.

"There coming down the driveway." Alice had been excited about this all week. We watch as the ambulance pulls up and they pull the stretcher that Alyssa lie on out of the back. They wheel her up the ramp we had installed for this occasion and because when Alssa wakes up she will probably be in a wheel chair. They bring her through the front door with all her machines and Carlisle leads them to the room downstairs that will now be hers.

Carlisle had got her comfortable and set up before walking the paramedics out. We all went into Alyssas room and one by one talked to her.

"Alright kids off to school you go." I say to the kids and usher them out of the front door. Rose picks Katie up and they all follow Rose out to the garage to go to school.

I began to clean around and make everything sterile for Alyssas prescence. We didnt need her getting worse since her immune system is working on overdrive. I spend everyday cleaning. It was very relaxing and makes me feel more human. It was also because we actually had a little human running around that like to make alot of mess. I felt like I was needed again.

The next few weeks went the same. I would send the kids to school, clean, keep an eye on Alyssa for any changes and Carlisle would come home during break to check on her charts and monitors.

It was a friday afternoon in March and the kids would be home had been in a coma for almost 7 months now. I was cooking muffins, cakes and slices for the sick kids in hospital. I was also cooking Katie some Lasagna for dinner. I was just pulling the last batch of muffins out of the oven when the kids burst through the door. I hear giggling and arguing as usual. Always the same entrance. Alice and Katie would come into the kitchen and hug and kiss me. I would give Katie her afternoon tea before she runs off with Alice and Rose. Bella and Edward were at Isle Esme for a getaway. Nessie was at Jacobs house and Kris, Jasper and Emmett were now playing playstation. I had to laugh at the normal every day crazy life my family led.

I was neatly packing the sweets I was delivering for the hospital. I then went and opened the oven to get the lasagna out when I was startled and dropped the dish onto the floor. It smashed as it his the floor and pieces of glass anf lasagna went everywhere. I didnt care at that moment. All I cared about right now was that one word that was just spoken.

"Mom."

**What do you think?**

**Another chapter coming.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	45. CH 41- unexpected

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALYSSA THORPE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU HAVENT HEARD OF.**_

_**ALYSSA POV**_

I had woken to the sun in my face. I was in my bed the Cullens got me but not in my room. The last things I remember are being shot and wishing very hard to return to the Cullens which worked then seeing all the Cullens looking sad and dry sobbing before blackness over took me. I look at how I lay on the bed. My body is covered in wires that are hooked up to machines. It doesnt look like im in a hospital or an ordinary hospital.I wonder where I am.

"Mom." I cough out in a whisper. My throat is sore and dry. Ouch my voice hurts. How long was I unconcious for?

I hear a loud crash which startles me then the door bursting open. I look at the now open door and in the doorway stands some of my family. Emmett, Mom, Rose holding Katie, Alice,Kris and Jasper. I smile at them and they are looking at me in happyness and relief.

"Oh my baby your finally awake we didnt think you would wake up." Mom dry sobbed as she held me in her arms, afraid that I was going somewhere. How long was I alseep for. I was now very curious.

"Its good to see you to mom. If you dont mind answering my question I would like to know how long was I unconcious for?" I was desperate to know now.

"Well its now march 2015 so you have been in a coma for almost 7 months. We didnt think you would wake up, but we were hoping." Mom explained I looked at her in shock. 7 months I had been unconcious. I just nod I was to shocked to do much else. The family that was here had come and given me hug and kisses. Im glad they missed me. Kris was the last to come and greet me, He had tears streaming down his face.

"My beauty, your finally awake. I was lost without you babe. I cried for a long time but I held onto hop that you would wake." Kris says and I pull him in for a passionate kiss. God Im only 13 in this world but Im so in love.

"Babe, I know that your going to be only 14 this year but I asked your dad one night before all of this happened. I asked him for his blessing." Kris says kneeling on one knee. I blush and tears are now falling down my face.

"Alyssa Charmaine Thorpe will you do the honours of being my wife after weve turned 18. I dont care that you will be a vampire and I a shapeshifter. I love you and want to spend forever with you. Life is to short to wait for moments so Im taking mine now. Will you Marry me?" Kris asks. I smile and tears stream down my face.

"Yes Kris Ill marry you." I reply I cant move because of the wires so he leans in and kisses me passionatly again for the second time since I woke up. My family cheers and yells with joy I smile and blush. Kris lays on the bed next to me and Katie soon Joins me.

"I guess Im in for a long engagement then." I laugh out which starts a round of laughter from everyone. Kris Pecks my lips.

"Well well well, Alyssa. Im glad you could join us!" I look at the entrance to see Carlisle there with a smile on his face. His face showed pure joy and happyness. Carlisle walks over to me and kisses my forehead before looking at the monitors and taking some of the uneeded wires out.

" Thankyou Carlisle for giving Kris your blessing." I say smiling.

"Congratulations the both of you." I see Nessie and Jacob smiling at the door.

"Thankyou. Where are Bella and Edward?" I say looking for answers.

"They were on Isle Esme for a getaway but I called them and they should be here tomorrow." Alice explained. I nodded and smiled.

"Im glad to be back in the land of living with my family." I say looking at all my family members in the room.

"Hahaha living." Emmett laughs out. I glare at him.

"Shut up Emmett, Yes I know what I said so shut up." I reply to his stupid comment. Some things never change.

"Well Katie,how about you tell me whats happened since Ive been asleep?" I ask Katie whos face lights up.

"Well first off when you went to sleep for a long long time we had the police..." Katie started but I zoned out into my thoughts.

If anyone had ever told me I would now be living in a book Ive read over 100 times and with the main characters which I now call family I would be laughing at the crazyness of the Idea. Come to think of it, Its still laughable now that I live with vampires and my boyfriend/fiance is a wolf. My life was horrible before the Twilight book came into my life. You could say that I now live in a Picture Perfect Dream.

The End

**What did you think of the whole story? Let me know.**


	46. AN 5 IMPORTANT

**HEY GUYS,**

**So PICTURE PERFECT DREAMS is now finished.**

**Im tossing about whether to do a sequel but I havent got any clue as what to put into it, I do have a few little things I could put into it . If you would like to give me some Ideas to put into the sequel they would be very helpful.**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY**

**HOMELESS TO TWILIGHT**


	47. AN 6

Hey guys,

I hope you are enjoyed reading Picture perfect dreams.

If you are enjoyed this story check out Homeless To Twilight.

IMPORTANT:

I have another story about to be posted. Called CJ'S BATTLE.

All my stories basically have the same theme. ( Abuse/Rape)

My stories all usually have bits and pieces of my life in them, so I hope you enjoy reading.


End file.
